Roses
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Sakura keeps finding roses on her windowsill, who is sending them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello strangers! This is quite a short story (don't worry there will be more chapters!) that I found in my documents. As with alot of them I'e written the basic outline but it needs fleshing out, so that's what i'll be doing when I can. (Probably when I'm procrastinatin...uh....not working very hard on my revision...hehe)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------v

Sakura Haruno, was admitedly one of the best medic nin's in the country. She had recently been promoted by Tsunade to fill Shizuine's old job, mainly she was now in charge of teaching and healing prominent studentsand giving talks and lectures on medical and strength jutsu's in places all over the country. Her main pupils included the Kazekage's sister, Temari, and the Hokage, Naruto's, children.

Despite this Sakura wore a worried frown, because Sakura had a problem.

It had started about about two months ago when she had returned home from a particularly busy day lecturing to to find a single rose on her bedroom windowsill.

Another one appeared that night, then the night after, and the night after that.

At fist this had perplexed and slightly disturbed Sakura, after all someone was putting a rose on her bedroom windowsill!

It happened every night for a week, infuriating her as she was never able to catch the giver, nor sense his (or her) Chakra. Then, on the Saturday evening there was a black rose. Then nothing.

"This is insane" Sakura muttered to herself, dragging a box down from the top of her wardrobe. She sneezed several times before finally getting the lid off and ridding the dust by opening the window. Rooting through she muttered to herself "So glad I ddin't give these away...where is it...AH!" The last exclimation was punctuated by her hugging a book to her chest. "never thought I'd be pleased to see you again" she said to the book. Sakura chuckled as she remembered the hated lessons with this book, 'The language of flowers' , "Well, it's either you - or Ino." She said, then with a shudder began flicking through the chapters.

"So, lets see...they left me peach coloured roses..." Sakura carefully slid her finger down a page listing the colours of roses and their meanings "Ah...Oh..." The pink haired woman leant back against her bedframe "Admiration? That's...kinda sweet, and less creepy then I thought...what about black" she still was talking to herself  
**Where on earth did he get a black rose?**

_Hi inner...psh, how do you know it's a he?_

**point.**

"Black is...Death or farewell..."

**Let's go with farewell**

_yah_

"Well, I guess that's it then..." Sakura smiled and replaced the Black rose amongst the Peach ones in a vase she had bought specially, the colours didn't match, but she didn't care. "Thank you whoever you were for showing you cared, even if you're gone now" She spoke the the roses and before she left the room she gave them a small bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! I forgot I had so many followers :) I really have been a bad fanfiction writer... For thosewho follow my life that i put into these stories...I am not 2 exams and one essay away from graduating (please dear gods :D) Don't expect many updates...but i guess then it's nicer when they appear? Rather than expecting and them never appearing? :P

* * *

"BeepBeep" An overly cheerful alarm clock greeted the world for a bright new day, happily it didn't know it's fate "BeepBeep, BeepBEEEPPPPPPZZZZPPPPPPT" Two senbon needles now pierced the clock holding it against the wall behind it. A cog fell spinning to the floor as the Kunoichi the clock belonged to slowly withdrew her hand back under the blankets.

Sakura screwed her eyes shut trying to go back to sleep, even as she battled with herself to wake up and begin her day.

**Come on, time to get up!**

"UGH" Sakura put a pillow over her head to try and block out her inners voice

**Cha, like that'll work, I'm IN YOUR HEAD**

_Gods, why do I keep buying a new alarm clock? You wake me up anyway _

**How would I know the time if we didn't have an alarm clock?**

Sakura rose and ran her hands through her hair wearily, she winced as her head began to pound."Ieeee" she muttered before applying a headache healing jutsu and then daring to look in the mirror.

_KAMI SAMA AND ALL THE ANGELS _She exclaimed staring at her reflection

**Niiiiiiiice **Inner said

Although Sakura had run her hands through her hair, she had failed to notice the party streamers braided into it; she had definatly missed the necklace of beer caps that hung around her neck. The most disturbing part of the image was however, the lurid pink writing proclaiming 'Happy 21st!' written on her forehead.

_I am going to kill someone _Sakura mentally swore carefully unbraiding the streamers from her hair and depositing them in the bin.

**You're only 21 once, one HELL of a party last night...**

_Oh Gods _Memories of last night were coming back to her, particular memories of drunken antics and being brought home by the combined efforts of Neji, Naruto and Lee, with Hinata in the background.

Sakura took just one moment to literally crumple into a ball of personal horror before standing straight and taking some deep breaths. "Ok" She told her reflection, and Inner "Shower, then work"

* * *

A cleaner, more respectable and certainally more pulled together Sakura emerged from the bathroom about half an hour later.

_Calendar, calendar, calendar _She muttered looking around the apartment

**Bedroom windowsill **Inner muttered rolling her eyes

_Ok, thanks _Sakura grinnd opening her curtains and letting in the bright sunshine "What the?" A single yellow rose greeted her, almost the colour of the sun. Smiling she brought it in, carefully placing it in a vase near the window so whoever was sending them knew they were received and cared for.

**Oh, they're back? **

Sakura grinned as she flipped through her calendar _S__eems so _**  
**

**What's yellow mean?? **

Grabbing the book she had carefully put on her shelf the month before Sakura quickly opened it at the bookmark, "Yellow...Joy, Gladness, Friendship...so, they're happy? They want to be my friend?" Sakura shook her head and glancing at the clock worriedly flicked the book onto the bed and made her way to the front door; there was a meeting and she couldn't be late.

* * *

Temari, sister to the Kazekage of the Sand and Sakura's student was arriving today. She had begun her training under Sakura four years ago with one goal in mind, to be able to assist her brother. Gaara hated the medic-nins in Suna and refused to be treated by them if at all avoidable. Temari had arrived to 'officially' finish her training and possibly gain her qualification as a professional, hospital grade medic nin. It had been a difficult 4 years of Sakura running to the sand between missions and Temari studying hard every spare moment she had. Now though, now, it was all coming to an end.

Sakura sighed as she walked down the sunlit street _I'm going to miss Temari and going to Suna _She smiled imagining the streets as they'd be in Suna right now, the city would be alive at this time, everyone trying to do their work before the heat of the afternoon.

_and Temari _Although her teacher, Temari had, after an initial awkwardness, treated Sakura like a sister and they'd always managed to have a good time between the stress of study and practise. Often they'd stay up late watching a film and laughing so hard Kankuro would come down to tell them to shut up, only to end up telling them more jokes till they couldn't breathe.

Sakura blinked back tears as she looked up at the Hokage tower. _Ah well, she'll still keep in touch...and I can always visit_

**Atta girl!**_  
_

* * *

"Sakura-sensei!" The tall woman greeted Sakura as she pushed past her smaller, red-headed brother and hugged the pink-haired woman. Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister's obvious sign of affection.

_She always did want a sister._

_**Ha-ha **_Shukaku chuckled

Gaara took a moment to glare at his inner daemon _don't even think about it_

_**Alright, alright……but if you're….**_

_I said DON'T _Gaara pushed the daemon down and it growled angrily

"…..Kazekage-sama?" Sakura was in front of him and appeared to have been speaking with him.

He stared at her a moment more before speaking "Hello Haruno-san" He greeted politely, she had been a guest in his home many times over the last few years, but he always kept the formality there, and every time he saw a flicker of hurt on her face.

Sakura turned away to talk to Temari, repressing a sigh like she always did. _He's always so formal, Kankuro at least I'm on first name terms with... _She shook her head paying attention to what the blond ninja was saying.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, his daughter Sarana rushed out to greet 'aunty' Sakura her white eyes wide and blond hair in every direction.

Sakura laughed at the sight before they both got tangled up and ended tripping into Temari falling into a heap.

* * *

"You – pardon?" She asked later on. They had spent the morning arranging the details of Temari's examination with one of the senior medic-nin at the hospital agreeing to supervise and mark. Now Sakura and Temari were seated at Sakura's apartment drinking tea...which Sakura had nearly spat out when Temari made her request.

"Gaara wants to learn some medical jutsu's" Temari said with a quiet shrug "I suggested that he ask you"

Sakura smiled uneasily "He doesn't like me Tem-chan" _well...he's civil to me I guess_

Temari looked confused a moment "he doesn't like you? I didn't like you at first"

"You didn't!?"Sakura blinked "I knew we were awkward at first..."

"Ile…..you were younger than me…and my TEACHER! Then you whooped my ass…" Temari grinned at the memory

**//flashback//**

**Sakura stood over Temari's collapsed form, leaning on the Sand ninja's fan "Are we done now?" she asked raising a pink eyebrow**

**Miserably Temari nodded, especting ridicule, A gloved hand was thrust under her nose.**

**"huh?" **

**"Come on, lets go to the baths then get some tea!" Sakura said grinning impishly "I haven't had that much of a challenge for ages!"  
**

**Temari clasped hands with the smaller kunoichi and was hauled to her feet. With a sudden laugh she slung her arm around Sakura's shoulders "You're alright Pinkie" she said as they both limped towards the village.**

**//end flashback//**

"...besides Gaara doesn't dislike you" she added sipping her tea.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Sakura asked standing and re-filling the rose vase with water

Temari leaned back so she could watch Sakura's face as she imparted knowlage "He has told me he respects you " She flicked one finger up ticking it off with her other hand "He is thankful you saved his life before" another finger flicked up "He really appreciates you saving kankuro...though geeeze did you have to?" Sakura snorted and Temari shook her head dramatically, " he also said that YOU have been a boon to our village, I think he likes you well enough"

Sakura felt a blush heat her cheeks "He said all that?!" _he never speaks to me!_

Temari giggled "are you blushing Sakura?" She screamed with laughter "You ARE!"

"TEMARI!"

Outside someone smiled from where they were watching the exchange.


	3. Chapter 3

Always fun to work on chapters ^^ I forgot how addictive this is

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up to find the deepest red rose she had ever seen on her windowsill. Eyes wide she brought it in gently, "Dark red rose….Unconscious beauty" she blushed gently "Arigatu, that's a kind thing to say..." she whispered to the soft petals, carefully she placed it with the yellow, and after tracing her fingers one last time on the petals she grabbed her bag and headed to the hospital.

She was unaware of being followed.

* * *

Lee was the first one she saw that morning, he'd broken his arm.

"Lee!" Sakura said shaking her head "How did you do it this time?" She began to pour cooling chakra into the twisted bone, moving the fragments around and fusing them slightly before building the bone so that it had a good start on it's healing.

"I was attacked on the way back to Kanoha, one of them broke it" he said seriously.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly _I don't know why I expected him to say something like he was challenging a rock to wrestle…..Lee has changed…._ She looked down at the serious looking man beside her, since Gai-sensei had died, Lee had become a different person.

"You need to rest it for a month at least. You can use your other arm though and still run if you want to train." She said, making notes on her clipboard and filling out a slip for Lee to hand in to the Hokage tower so they wouldn't give him any missions. There was an awkward silence while Sakura wrote, Lee just staring at his feet.

_I wonder _Sakura was struck by an idea_  
_

"Lee?"

"Hai." He looked up, briefly meeting her eyes before looking away

"You haven't been sending me roses have you?"

"Ile…..why did you want me too?" For a moment the old Lee was back, but then the light faded and he looked down "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't do that, we both know it wouldn't work"

"I know" Sakura said quietly "I'm just trying to find out who did" sheblinked back tears,_ when Gai had been captured and killed, Lee had been captured and tortured, now he could barely sit in the same room as a women, he could just about stand Sakura and Tenten, but Ino terrified him. It had taken months of therapy for him to finally confess what had happened. A blond woman had tortured him relentlessly, doing things no one should endure and eventually breaking his spirit. Lee would never be the same emotionally.  
_

"Thank you Sakura-chan" He reached out and gripped her arm for a moment before quietly exiting the room. Sakura gazed after him, lost in thoughts _if only he'd let Ino near him so she could put a memory block on... _she sighed

**Even if he'd let Ino near him, memory blocks have a horrible habit of slipping at bad times **inner piped up, seeing Lee so...changed affected her too**  
**

_I know, I just...I miss the old Lee sometimes_

**Well...he's not coming back, be glad any part of him came back**

_I AM _Sakura slammed her clipboard onto the desk _don't ever act like I'm not glad he came back. We were always friends._

**Well, you were when you grew up a bit ay 'Kura?**

Sakura's lips twitche_d Ok, you got me there, it's not Lee sending me those roses though_

**Hmm, I thought you didn't really care who was sending you them?**

_Well _Sakura leant over the desk retrieving her pen and quickly updating Lee's file and putting it back in the cabinet _it would be interesting to know who it is...they've got my attention_

**Which is what they were aiming for?**

Sakura shrugged raching into her bag for her diary _Perhaps they just wanted to express themselves with no come back on my part?_

**Hmph.**

Shaking her head Sakura closed her eyes a moment before picking up her diary seeing what she had to do next

"Teach Gaara basic healing jutsu" she read confused _who i put that in my diary? _she shook her head again _never mind I best follow these increadibly detailed notes to where i'm meeting Gaara _she shut the door behind her and headed upward to the teaching rooms muttering about people who wrote appointments in her diary.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last of the chapters that were pre-written...so from now on I don't know what's going to happen with this story :) I will try and finish it though ^^

_--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------_

Gaara paced his way around a small teaching room at the top of the villages hospital. He had arrived early, but now was wishing that he had taken extra time as he only had Shukaku for company. His robes swirled as he turned on his heel to make another journey across the room.

_**Healing lessons hm? **_Shukaku asked _**this aught to be good**_

_Just be quiet _Gaara gritted his teeth _this will be hard enough without you...__  
_

_**You never let me have any fun, **_Shukaku whined sticking his nose from between the bars in Gaara's mind _**you know around blood I'm harder to control…..  
**_

_I will control you……and excel at these lessons._

_**Kukuku **_Shukaku chuckled evily

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts by a quick knock on the classroom door, followed by Sakura poking her head around the corner and smiling when she saw the red-headed man, "Hello Kazekage-sama"

"Sensei" he said respectfully

Sakura shrugged and decided to try for a bit less formality "Please...call me Sakura, you are of higher station then me after all" she said with a smile

"Ile" he replied seating himself and giving her a calm look "you are doing me a favour, and teaching me skills, respect is due"

Sakura felt herself blushing, remembering what Temari had said about Gaara complimenting her, but shook her head and pulled out a textbook.

Gaara watched in fascination as red spread across Sakura's cheeks. _How did I do that?_

_**Beats me **_Shukaku too was fascinated._**  
**_

She handed him the battered looking book "Page one, basic healing"

* * *

Several hours later Gaara's head was pounding, Sakura had been making him practise his chakra control, he had never realised exactly how precise it had to be for medical training. After 3 hours of testing Sakura had pronounced as 'almost as perfect as hers', then she had focused on him curing small cuts on himself.

Gaara slammed his book down interrupting Sakura's explanation "I now see why Temari wanted to murder you"

Sakura blinked _that's got to be the longest sentence he has every said to me by himself _She raised her eyebrow "That's a tad disrespectful – please watch how you speak to me" Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch.

Witha snort at the weapon Gaara allowed himself a chuckle "What are you going to do? Attack me?"

Sakura grinned "Nope, though you do seem slightly bored, and as your chakra, curtesy of Shukaku-san is higher then most of my students..." she finished her sentence by plunging the kunai into her leg causing a crimson fountain to appear

Eyes widening Gaara was too shocked to speak "..!...are you crazy?"

Gritting her teeth the kunochi yanked the kunai from her leg "Well, you looked bored…..can't be having that can we?"

_**Holy crap **_Even Skukaku was shocked_**  
**_

_Holy crap! _Gaara echoed his thoughts_  
_

"What are you waiting for? HEAL ME" Sakura looked at the clock "I just severed the major blood path in the leg I was telling you about, if you don't heal me I will die in about 5 minutes from bloodloss."

Shukaku screamed _**HEAL HER! HEAL HER NOW!**_

Gaara immediately slammed on to his knees beside her and placing his hands in the correct position began the healing process.

Sakura closed her eyes, wanting to know how Gaara's chakra felt, to her surprise it was a mixture of red and yellow, blood and honey, sharp and sweet. She could feel her torn tissues mending and smiled _damn I'm good._

_--__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------_

When it was healed Gaara was dripping with sweat.

"You did well" Sakura commented wiping her sweat covered face, unaware of leaving a trail of blood down her cheek.

Gaara stood so fast she couldn't follow, and grabbing her shirt rammed her against the wall. "What the hell were you playing at!" He snarled

Grabbing at his hands Sakura struggled with her breathing, her eyes snapped to his, almost glowing green showing her displeasure at her treatment "I was giving you a test on the material we have just covered and its application in an emergency situation"

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU" Gaara snapped

"I COULD KILL YOU" Sakura snapped back "THE DEAL IS WE DON'T KILL EACH OTHER"

Gaara stared at her cheek and leaning forward took a deep breath **_Oh...the blood..._** Shukaku whimpered and curled up at the back of his mind. Gaara shuddered stepped back suddenly and dropped Sakura to the floor. The kunoichi yelped as she hit the floor but managed to get back to her feet while Gaara took deep breaths near the window. After a few moments he turned and bowed to her "….Gomen…..the blood gets to me"

Sakura sighed looking down at her bloodied clothes "I will see you the day after tomorrow Kazekage-sama" she bowed quickly to him before before walking out of the room

Slumping to the floor Gaara held his head in his hands.

_--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------_

A dark pink rose adorned her windowsill that evening and Sakura sighed, looking down from her 12th floor flat. _It must be another ninja, and none of the ones I know are interested in me! _

_**Dark pink?**_

Sakura rummaged around her bed for the even more worn flower meanings book

_**It'd save time if you just memorised the damn page **_Inner muttered

_Why don't you memorise the damn page oh smart one? _Was the retort as she glanced down the page looking for the colour_ Dark pink...Gratutiude?_

**Oh...that's helpful **Inner said sarcastically** that's what...every ninja you've ever healed?**

Sakura snorted putting the rose into the vase to keep the other company_ I don't expect their gratitude...I hope they aren't sending me flowers out of some mis-guided sense of obligation _she frowned at that thought

**You want it to be an admirer! **Inner squealed

_I... _Sakura smiled_, I would like someone to love me, who I could love back _She let her fingers caress the soft petals of the roses then closed the curtains so she could get some sleep_  
_

_--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__--------__------_

Outside, watching from the shadows someone shook their head but remembering the smile on the face of the Kunoichi at the end allowed themselves to smile before they slipped away onto the rooftops.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sakura found another dark pink rose on her windowsill and decided to bite the bullet and visit Ino.

**Oh gods she's going to be all over this **Inner sighed

Grinning Sakura put the rose with the others, topping up the water as she did so, _you know you like seeing her as much as I do_

**Yes but she'll be so... **Inner suddenly mimicked Ino's voice **'Ohmygodsyouhaveandadmirer!' SQUEAL!**

With a wince the pink haired woman sighed _Well...Ok you're right she will be...but I want to know!_

**What happened to 'maybe they want to give me roses with no come back on my part'?** Inner quipped grinning evilly

_Oh shut up_ Sakura retorted making sure to lock the door behind her

* * *

"GAAAAARAAAAA BREAKFAAAAST!" Temari yelled up down the corridor that lead to the bedrooms in their suite. When there was no answer Temari frowned and went carefully down the corridor listening for any sound of movement. _Maybe he went out, or is doing some work? _She was used to Gaara being awake before her on a morning. Carefully she eased open his bedroom door and openly stared at the sight before her.

Gaara was quietly asleep in his bed, drooling.

Temari could feel her lip wobbling as laughter bubbled up from her stomache, quickly she closed the door and made it back to the kitchen before she finally allowed herself to giggle. _I don't know why that was so funny, poor Gaara, all that healing yesterday must have exhausted him. _She quietly made sure the cereal box was somewhere he could see it and decided to visit her 'little sister'.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Yama...Sakura!" Ino broke off her traditional greeting to customers and practically leapt over the counter to greet her friend and fellow student

"Hey Ino" Sakura smiled warmly at the blond woman, returning her embrace."How's things?"

Ino flipped her hair back fishing a stool out from under the counter for Sakura to sit on. "Things are good, you'll never guess the latest gossip" She said eyes glinting with the thrill of gossip spreading. Quietly Ino offered Sakura a steaming cup of mint tea.

Carefully blowing on the cup Sakrua raised her eyebrows at Ino indicating that she should share.

"Well" Ino leaned forward "Lee was apparently going to collect Tenten and Neji from training as Gai-sensei had said that they should rest and he came upon them...." She paused for dramatic effect "KISSING"

"NO WAY!" Sakura had always suspected partiality on Tenten's part, but never caught anything from Neji "They will make a great couple" She said with a nod

Ino leant back, happy to give news to someone who hadn't heard it "Wherer have you been? Training and working, then training some more? You never hang out with me anymore" she added with a pout

"I'm sorry ino" Sakura said with a sigh "Is it worse that I came to you for information, rather than just a friendly visit?"

"Information? You know more about medicinal herbs than i do..." Catching Sakura's expression Ino trailed off, a different look coming into her eyes "BOY ADVICE?"

"maybe" came the very quiet reply

Ino perched on the counter crossing her long white legs and causing several men to pause at the shops window. Shaking her head Ino muttered "That will never do" and quickly flipped the open sign over so it read 'closed' then locked the door "Spill" she demnaded pointing at the now trapped medic-nin.

Sakura explained about the roses and the colours, Ino nodded quietly, then as Sakura finished she sudden squealed "Ohmygodsyouhaveandadmirer!"

**Ten points to me **Inner muttered

"However..." Ino said quietly "I can't help you...no-one's been buying those colour roses 'kura they always want red 'oh the deepest red to exhibit my passion'" She rolled her eyes "So unsubtle"

"I just wish i knew who they were" Sakura muttered nursing her now lukewarm tea

"Well...." Suddenly the door rattled and both women looked up to find the slightly annoyed face of Ino's father at the door. "ot-oh" Ino said smiling brightly at her father who crossed his arms "You best scarper out the back" she said over her shoulder as she went to unlock the door and face her fathers wrath

"thanks" Sakrua replied draining her tea, and leaving the shop out the back.

* * *

Sunlight shining in his face had caused Gaara to awaken. Rolling over with a groan he covered his face with his arm.

_Ugh my head _he mentally said.

There was no response.

Gaara immediatly raced to the 'prison' containing Shukaku. _Shukaku! _He shouted, wondering where, and how the demon had gone. A snore however led him to the demon, curled up and sleeping.

_Shukaku _Gaara said, poking the demon _SHUKAKU_

The demon rolled over, narrowly avoiing squashing Gaara's mental self **what do you want**

_It is time to awaken_

**Go away **the demon replied settling back down** I'm tired...wake me up if theres anything important**

After staring at the demon in amazement for a few minutes more Gaara slowly retreated _healing must make him really tired. _Pausing Gaara remembered Shukaku's reaction to Sakura's wound_ Why was he so desperate for me to heal her? Then again...I did want to heal her...ugh _With a sigh Gaara opened bleary eyes and looked at his alarm clock_._

His eyes widened and he shot out of bed grabbing the clock so he could see it more clearly "3pm?!"_ I am going to Kill temari! Why the heck didn't she wake me up!_

* * *

Dressing quickly Gaara stalked into the lounge expecting to see his sister there and to give her a piece of his mind. It was empty. Scowling he tried the kitchen, only to find a note held down by a cereal box.

'Gaara,

Visiting Sakura, you looked like you needed more sleep.

Tem x'

With a deep sigh Gaara sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal _Then I'm going to go find that sister of mine._

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Kahona...

"Not again!" Frustraited a white eyed woman threw her trowel down so hard that is embedded several inches into the soil beside her. Scowling she surveyed the damage done to her plants. Rewana Hyuuga was an apprentice gardener in charge of the long abandoned rose garden in the corner of the Hyuuga estate. Someone however kept stealing roses from her plants.

"I work hard, growing every colour imaginable" she muttered as she tended the latest victims "and then someone steals them!" she sighed as she spotted some coins on the ground under the bush that was being stolen from. "Ok...so not -stealing- exactly, they do pay" Looking around she quickly swiped the coins and placed them in her pouch. She then continued to check the plant, brushing the damaged stems with a special liquid to prevent rot and infection.

By the end of her round she felt better about the intruder "It's not as if they do that much harm" she said talking to the bushes "and i may be able to afford that new kimono soon..." She eyed the guards who were just passing their garden on their patrol of the compounds walls "I hope they don't get caught..." With that she picked up her basket and went to work on the main gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

Sooo...I just realised that I have updated this tooo many times in one day...procrastination for the wiiiin.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Turning around in the busy street Sakura tried to spot the voice calling her whilst not dropping any of her groceries. Finally she saw a familiar blond and shouted back "Temari!"

"Hey!" Temari said finally emerging from the press of bodies "I never get used to the amount of people in the afternoons here" She muttered falling into step with Sakrua and glaring at a man who bumped her. People began to give them a wide berth. "Where are you headed? i've been looking for you all morning"

Grinning at her friends bluntness Sakura replied "I needed food, and I stopped by to see Ino and ask her advice..."

"Oh, what did blondie have to say?"

Sakura snorted "You do realise you are blond right?"

"Ahahah!" Temari held up a finger "But i don't -act- blond" she replied "here let me help you with that"

"Thanks" Half her burden taken she and Temari happily chatted till they reached Sakura's appartment "Come on in, I just got fresh tea and some tofu soup..." she said knowing it was one of Temari's faviourite dishes

The sand nin grinned back "Oh how you know my weaknesses!"

* * *

Temari sat and rambled on as Sakrua put her shopping away and brought out the soup.

"Just a second, I should water my roses" Sakura stood and grabbed the vase from her room bringing it back to the kitchen to fill with water

"Pretty" Temari commented eating slices of tofu daintily "Though I'm not sure about the pink..." she added staring at her friend

"Well..someone keeps leaving them on my windowsill" Sakura defended the flowers colour, she carried on explaining the occassions and colours to Temari, who had frozen chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

Sakura finally finished her story and noticed her friedns frozen state "You okay Tem?"

Temari shook her head frowning at the tofu "It's just so strange...I mean why not just give you a bunch and ask you on a date?"

"Because everyone isn't as blunt as you?" Sakura giggled dodging a piece of thrown tofu

* * *

Gaara paused outside of a tall apartment block in the center or Kahona and focused.

_Kusso_ He thought looking at the building_ I know Temari is in there...but where?_

**_Ugh...close your eyes and I'll take you _**Shukaku finally stirred and viewed the building through Gaara's eyes

Gaara frowned_ let you take over my body? That's hardly going to happen_

Shukaku snorted_ **Pft, since that nin strengthened your seal I can't do anything you don't want to do **_

_That's interesting to know, must be a pain for you _Gaara said with a smirk closing his eyes

_**You've no idea**_ The demon replied carefully guiding his hosts body forward and up the stairs, after a few minutes he felt Gaara relax more and was able to move more naturally.

Eventually they were outside a door.

Temari's chakra signature was very strong and Gaara could just faintly hear his sister laughing,_ How did you do that? _he asked the demon

Shukaku grinned_ I have my ways _he answered cryptically_ besides watching you search every floor would have only been entertaining after the first three._

_Thank you_

With a snort Shukaku receeded back into his cage

_

* * *

_

Inside the apartment Temari suddenly cocked her head to one side

"What is it?" Sakura had just returned from the kitchen with a glass of water which she handed to the sand-nin

"I think Gaara is outside your front door" Temari stood and made her way there "I didn't know he knew where you lived"

Sakura too was surprised "He maybe followed your signature?"

Temari just shrugged and opened the door revealing Gaara who had just been about to knock. "Hello brother" She said affectionately "How are you feeling?"

"Please come in Kazekage-sama" Sakura shouted, clearing away some of the plates her and Temari had been using. Temari literally dragged her brother into the lounge, depositing him on a sofa before going back to her cookies.

Gaara too a few minutes to survey the lounge and get a better impression of where Sakura lived. The walls were cream with the one nearest the windows coloured a bright sunshine yellow, whilst the sofa and armchairs were overstuffed orange affairs obviously well lived in. More interesting artifacts lined the walls, Gaara was fascinated by the rows and rows of bookcases filled with books and knic-knacks, in one corner rested a shrine with fresh flowers and incense. "Why didn't you wake me?" he finally asked looking at his sister.

Temari frowned "I thought i'd give you an extra hour...you looked exhausted, I didn't realised healing would cause you that much strain" she added thoughtfully

About to retort Gaara was distracted by Sakura re-entering the room "It fits perfectly Tem!" she said handing a photo frame to Temari

"What is it?" Gaara asked trying to get a better look at the photograph within the silver frame

Sakura laughed "Oh it's just a picture of me and Temari she brought me to hang on my wall of shame" Following her pointed finger Gaara realised he'd missed looking at the wall behind Temari.

Standing Gaara walked closer to have a look. Familiar faces peered at him, Naruto, Hinanta, Naruto's children, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Temari, Kankuro and many more all of them had Sakura posing in as wel.l Gaara felt his lips twitch at a particuarly silly one of Temari and Sakura sitting atop an obviously beaten up Kankuro. A pale hand reached past him, hanging the picture Temari had brought in an empty spot.

"There" Sakura said "What do you think?" she asked no-one in particular

The kazekage didn't answer his attention had been drawn to a large picture off to one side. Someone had taken a picture of Sakura, she was dressed up as if for a festival in a white kinmono and pale pink obi. Obviously the photographer had snuck up upon the woman, but Sakura's eyes were laughing as she turned, her pink locks framing her face as cherry blossoms fell around her. "It's beautiful" Gaara said.

"Oh..T,thank you" Sakura stuttered feeling herself go bright red "You're too kind"

Temari meanwhile watched the interchange with interest _it would be nice if Gaara were...well...friendlier with Sakura..._

"Did you just call Sakura beautiful brother?" She called in a teasing tone, both of them turned back to her,

"No" Gaara said, Sakura's face fell and she looked at her shoes suddenly feeling very embarassed and awkward, Gaara noticed "um...well...Yes" he changed feeling suddenly flustered "Haruno-san...isquitepretty"

Both women stared at him in shock _**smoooth Gaara **_

_SHUT UP!_

Sakura was the first to recover sighing and putting her hand on her forehead "Would anyone like some tea!" She managed before running from the room before anyone could reply.

Temari meanwhile was still staring, her mouth open in shock "WHAT!" Gaara snapped

"Nothing..." She replied her eyes glinting with repressed humour "Gaara...I wish you'd be nicer to Sakura"

He blinked at this rapid subject change "I am -nice- to her"

"She was telling me that she thinks you hate her." Temari added sipping her water "You treat her coldly...then tell her that she's pretty...most women don't like to be around guys who confuse them like that"

Now it was Gaara's turn to stare at his sister

_She thinks I hate her? **Well...You never call her by name... **She never gave me permissi.... **SHE HAS SEVERAL TIMES** G_aara blinked, stunned by the vehemence in the demons voice_** Over the last 4 years she has treated you with every friendliness possible yet you treat her like a stranger, if someone acted like that with you wouldn't you feel that they hated you? **Demon...a lot of people hate me. **Ok, good point. I agree with you on the other point though**. Other point? _Shukaku looked at the photograph again**_ Beautiful, definate mate material...but you knew that already eh? _**_WHAT?!_

Temari, who had been watching Gaara when he entered his talking-to-Shukaku-expression almot burst into laughter as a look of horror over came his face before the kazekage turned bright red**_.  
_**

"Talking to Kuku-san Gaara?" She asked when he appreared to come back to the world of the living.

Gaara growled "he's being troublesome, damn demon" **_Kukuku_**

Sakura re-entered the room with fresh tea and heard Gaara's last comment, "Is Shukaku-san giving you trouble?" Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looking at him with a worried expression

_**I'd like to give her trouble! **_Shukaku added.

_Argh! _Gaara mentally screamed shoving Shukaku deep down into his cage and slamming the door shut. He didn't realised he'd shot from sitting to standing and now both kunoichi looked up at him worriedly "I have work I need to do" he explained "I really should be leaving" with a quick bow he began to stride towards the door.

"Kazekage-sama, please let me walk you to the door" Sakura said racing ahead of him

Struggling with himself Gaara turned to Sakura "Gaara"

She blinked emerald eyes at him questioningly

"Please...call me...Gaara" He finally stammered out

Sakura suddenly smiled dazzlingly at him "Only if you all me Sakura...."

"Agreed" He nodded, still a bit stunned by her smile as she opened the door and bowed him out. She paused before the door shut and looked up at him again "Thank you for visiting, you may call again if you wish...Gaara." With a shy smile Sakura shut her front door. Leaving a completely bewildered Kazekage staring at it.

* * *

Sakura slid down the back of her door till she was sat on the floor still slightly dazed. _That was...intense_ She looked up to find Temari leaning against the corridor wall arms crossed regarding her. "What was all that about?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara and Sakura sure are dumb. Cha. I'm not sure if i'm happy with this chapter.

* * *

"An orange rose?" Sakura asked herself, bringing it in from the now customary spot on her windowsill

Inner peered and quietly stated **Fascination**

"They're fascinated with me now? I wonder what I did to cause that" She held the rose between her teeth as she twisted her hair into a bun. Grinning at her reflection in the mirror Sakura went to place the rose with it's companions. On a whim she cut the stem on one of the dark pink roses and tucked it into her hair at the back.

**What's with the flower? **Inner asked eyeing the rose in her outers hair

Sakura shrugged locking her door _Today's going to be a long day...I need all the support I can get._

* * *

Her self made prediction turned out to be true.

The morning was taken up by 6 broken arms, 12 cases of concussion and a party of children from the academy who had somehow tangled with kunai and needed to have the cuts healed.

With a deep sigh Sakura finally removed her white coat and headed towards the canteen for lunch.

Running steps were briefly heard coming her way and Sakura let out a deeper sigh

_5...4...3...2...1_

"Haruno-sama!" a young apprentice nurse yelled, skidding upto Sakura "Theres been a bad accident, one of the Hyuuga's has been brought in with a nasty pitchfork injury!" The young woman panted out this information whilst running with Sakura back down the hallway. Sakura dragged her coat back on and took several deep breaths before entering the emergancy room.

* * *

Once inside Sakura could immediatly see who her patient was, laying down on the bed was a young woman of about 18 with a nasty looking wound to the shoulder. Close by was another member of the Hyuuga clan, his white eyes creased, every so slightly, at the corners with worry.

"Hello" Sakura said walking upto the bed "I am Dr. Haruno"

"I am honoured Haruno-sama" The man bowed deeply "My daughter Rewana was caught in the shoulder by a pitchfork by another apprentice gardener who was not paying attention whilst forking hay." Sakura nodded

"Rowana-san" Sakura spoke to the woman on the bed "Can you hear me?"

The woman's eyes opened, slightly strained with pain "I can hear you"

Sakura smiled at the woman "Ok, I'm going to sit you up with the help of Nurse Shou and remove the robes on your upper half, the curtains are drawn around the bed, no-one will see you except us, but I really need to look at that wound - sound alright?" At the womans nod Sakura gestured the nurse forward and with some difficulty they managed to remove all the fabric around the wounded area.

* * *

Two hours later both Sakura and Rowana were bathed in sweat, Sakura was almost finished she was chasing any infection out of the wound and reducing the swelling finally, with the lightest touch she sent Rowana to sleep.

Shou helped her sit down as she spoke to Rowena's father "Hyuuga-san" She began, smailling and flapping her hand at the mans worried expression "She will be fine, she will scar....but will heal and use her arm again in a week...though two would be better."

"Thank you so much" He said bowing

Sakura took some deep breaths and stood "get yourself something to eat and drink, she'll be asleep for the rest of the day - I'll check on her this evening. You don't need to bow to me Hyuuga-san" Sakura said as he went to bow again "This is my job...I'm paid for it" with a smile she left the room and headed for her next appointment

_Oh dear....More medical training with Gaara...and I'm very late..._ With a groan Sakura managed to make herself begin to jog up the hospital steps.

* * *

Gaara was pacing again.

_I wonder what this lesson is going to be on _he thought pacing still_ I learnt about control and healing small wounds last time, I think today is just a rounding up_

Shukaku poked his nose up_** If I say things are you going to throw me into the cage again?** _he asked

Gaara paused_ it depends on what you are going to say. If you can keep a civil tongue then you can stay out._

Shukaku was quiet for a long time, and looking at the clock Gaara realised that Sakura was late, with a sigh he sat down.

**_Does this mean we're not allowed to talk about how deeply you're attracted to Sakura Haruno?_**

_What!? _

_**Admit it Kit, on another level you've liked her for a long time, and just yesterday you thought she was beautiful.**_

The red-headed Kazekage drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him considering what Shukaku was saying

_Many women are beautiful. _He finally answered,_ That doesn't make them attractive._

Shukaku stared at his host**_ Does that even make sense? Besides _**he carried on before Gaara could interrupt**_ We both know it is not just beauty that makes her a perfect choice_**

_Watch your step demon _Gaara broke in this time _any talk about mating, sex or Sakura's physical attributes and you go back in the cage_

Growling Shukaku glared _**I don't just think about sex, I was of course referring to her intelligence and other attributes. **_

Amused now Gaara watched his inner demon pace_ **Dammit Kit! **_Shukaku suddenly snarled_ **your damn hormones and desires are making me go mad! You don't even know what you're doing!**_

_What is wrong with you! _Gaara was no longer amused and looked worriedly at Shukaku_**  
**_

_**With me! **_Shukaku laughed_** With YOU, perhaps you should look outward instead of inside...incidently where is that Kunoichi?**_

Startled Gaara glanced at the clock and was surprised to find that an hour had gone by with no sign of Sakura "Strange" he muttered about to leave he paused at the sound of jogging coming up the corridor.

The classroom door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Sakura "Sorry i'm so late...there was an emergancy and I had to attend" She sat down with a wince.

Frowning Gaara looked her over for injury, not quite sure why he was suddenly feeling so worried. "You are well?"

Her lips twitched "Oh Gaara" she said shaking her head "I'm exhausted"

Something about the way she said his name, he realised that when she said it it was almost a thrill. _There's something wrong with me_

Shukaku snorted

Sakura's stomach choose that moment to let out a huge roaring protest of it's treatment over the last few hours - mainly the lack of food entering it. Sakura blushed bright red "I am so sorry....I missed lunch" She stood "I'm sorry Gaara, I really should cancel and go over this with you another day when I'm fit for it..."

"Sakura, wait..." Gaara said as she moved to the door "Uh..."

_**She's hungry - ask her to join you for food...geeze**_

"Food" Gaara finally stated under Sakura's questioning stare "Would you like to get something to eat with me, rather than this lesson?" Sakura waivered undecided "We can discuss what we were goign to be doing without your stomache growling" he added, trying to fill the silence that had just filled the room, it fell again, filling the space between them until it was an almost physical entity.

"I'd like that" Sakura finally replied smiling.

"Why did you hesitate?" He asked as they walked side-by-side down the corridor

"I was trying to remmeber if I had some clean clothes at the hospital...do you mind if I swing by the changing rooms first?"

**Liarrrr you were just stunned speechlessss **Inner mocked

_SHUDDDUP! it was partly the truth!_

Gaara meanwhile was having his own mental discussions

**_A date eh?_**

_I don't think she'd consider it a date....I asked her for lunch, not a date..._

_**Maybe another time eh?**_

Eyeing the woman walking beside him Gaara allowed himself a small smile _maybe. We shall see._

_------------------_

* * *

Outside the changing rooms Sakura paused and turned to the man who had been walking beside her "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a quick shower then be out for lunch with you" with another smile she entered the room whilst Gaara settled to wait.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura ran a glowing hand down her hair, using a tiny amount of chakra to dry it, leaving it down she surveyed herself in the floor length mirror situated beside the door. She had found a long flowing black skirt and a fairly plain white shirt in her spare clothing locker, but if nothing else it was clean and didn't smell of blood and sweat. Smiling Sakura added the last touch, tucking the rather resiliant rose behind her ear before walking out to meet Gaara.

_------------------_

* * *

He stood and looked at her approach to the door and stared

_**Hmf...dark pink rose...gratitude..**_

_How do you know that?_

_**I -am- an ancient and wise being. Knowing inane things pretty much is in the job description**  
_

Sakura paused, looking down at herself to see if there was some stain on her clothing, after finding nothing she looked at Gaara perplexed "Is there something wrong with how I look?" She asked worried

"Ah...no" He stepped closer looking more closely "I've never seen you with your hair down...that's all" he added holding out his arm

"Oh..." Sakura took his arm and they began walking in silence, risking a peek up at the Kazekage Sakura decide to carry on the converation. "I don't wear it down often .... it gets in the way"

"It's beautiful..." Gaara stated somewhat awkwardly "it matches its owner"

Almost glowing with embarassment Sakura couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry" Gaara suddenly stated after the silence had grown to excessive lengths, he stopped unhooking his arm from Sakura's so he could see her face. "Did I say something horribly wrong?"

The woman rubbed her arm where Gaara's warmth had left it feeling cold, "I...it's...it's just I'm not used to someone speaking to me the way you do" she finally managed to tumble the words out, seeing his confused look she decided to elaborate "I have fanboys and random admirers who write me silly poetry...but you, you're different."

"How so?" They resumed walking towards the embassy

Laughing Sakura shook her head "I'm still trying to work that out....then again I've only just got used to you speaking to me on first name terms Gaara."

Again the way she said his name ran tingles up his spine, but Gaara ignored them, opening the door to the embassy's eating area.


	8. Chapter 8

_Life is strange _Sakura thought walking down the darkening street, she eyed the man walking next to her, who seemed to be in a world of his own staring at the sky. _He's not that bad company once he opens up_

**I wonder what brought this behaviour on** Inner asked sleepily

Sakura gave a mental shrug _I'm not sure...but, I think I like it_

Inner grinned **him don't you mean**

_Shut up_

Gaara meanwhile was watching dark clouds rolling in from the horizon, darkening the sky and the village "Will it rain?" He asked

Just as Sakura looked up a big fat raindrop landed on her nose, with a wince she wiped it off "I'd say we're in for a thunder storm if we're lucky" Sakura began to jog towards the hospital as more drops followed, quickly becoming a downpour.

Sakura blinked and looked up again as she realised no rain was landing on her, sand had emerged from Gaara's gourd and was covering them both as they ran. "Why are you going to the hospital?" He asked frowning "You apartment is the other way and you're too tired to do any healing"

She didn't answer until they reached the doors "I have a patient to check on" then she paused, unsure _I do want to see him some more...but I can't ask him to wait..._

"I'll wait and walk you home" Gaara said sitting on one of the reception chairs "The rain is interesting" he said with a smile

* * *

_I don't think I'll ever get over the way he smiles _Sakura thought making her way up the corridor

**It changes his whole face **

_He's changed in the last week or so _Sakura mused silently opening the door, to her suprise Rowana was sat up in bed reading a book. "hello" Sakura greeted "How are you feeling?"

The younger woman smiled "Sore...and a bit silly for walking onto a pitchfork"

Sakura grinned "Accidents happen" She leant forward to check the bandages and alleviate some of the pain

"Ahhh" Rowana sighed opening "That's so much better...hey! That's one of my roses!" she exclaimed pointing at Sakura's hair

"What?" Sakura unhooked the rose from behind her ear and brought it down for the woman to see "Someone keeps leaving them on my windowsill...it's not you is it?"

Shaking her head the woman giggled "I look after the rose garden in the Hyuuga compound...someone keeps taking them and leaving me money, I take it they're trying to woo you with them?" Rowana clasped her hands "How romantic!"

"it would be more romantic if I knew who it was" Sakura replied tucking the rose back in place "any ideas?"

Rowana sighed "No...though it has to be someone very skilled - the guards who patrol the walls are very good and I've never found any prints around the plants" She shrugged "They don't do that much damage, and they are helping me earn somemoney for small treats, so I don't mind too much"

"Well" Sakura smiled down at the woman "If I ever find out who it is, I'll tell them they owe you big time, Now, you can go home tomorrow if you like, but no garden work for at least a week, and only light work for two weeks after that."

"yes ma'am" Rowana said meekly and waved to Sakura as the older woman left the room.

* * *

"Was your patient well?" Gaara spotted Sakura coming down the corridor frowning and had stood "You appear concerned"

"I just got some useful information" Sakura replied giving him a smile, suddenly her face was lit as a lightening bolt struck nearby "Oh man"

Silently both of them exited the hospital, Gaara's sand providing an umbarella and the pounding rain providing background noise.

"What was the information? If it isn't something classified" The Kazekage asked, trying not to appear concerned

"Oh, someone keeps leaving me roses on my bedroom windowsill, it's rather sweet really...but I've no idea who it is, probably a secret admirer." Sakura blushed

Gaara's brain had gone into meltdown_ Someone is sending her flowers?!_

**_Whoa, calm yourself jealousy is not a good colour for you_**

_I am -not- jealous_

**_Then why are you so annoyed? _**

_I ...don't know..._

**_Piece of advice Kit...don't get angry when people give your girl things, she is a wonderful person and some people use gifts to express themselves, it doesn't always mean they want to take her away from you._**

_What? She...she's not mine._

**_I see_**

_Wait, what do you see? Shukaku? _

The demon however, had retreated and all Gaara got were his chuckles.

* * *

Whilst Gaara was talking to himself they had arrived at Sakura's block, she had begun to shiver by this point being dressed for a warm summers day not a freezing cold thunderstorm

"Brrrr!" She said rubbing her arms "it's freezing!" She managed to speak between chattering teeth "Want some tea?" She asked before clamping her teeth together to try and stop the shaking.

Gaara too had been beginning to feel the chill and he nodded looking upwards where he could just see some of the plants that lived on the blacony outside of Sakura's flat "Let's take a shortcut" he suggested "I don't think either of us really would like to walk up 12 flights of stairs today"

Raindrops were now free to splash on their faces as the sand umbarells came apart to support a disc of sand forming under their feet. Slowly the disc began to rise.

With a gasp Sakura stumbled almost falling from the disc, without thinking Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist stabilizing her until they reached the apartment. Once on the balcony Sakura shook her head "That...was amazing" she said looking at Gaara her eyes bright between her bedraggled bangs. She pulled out a set of keys and managed to open the balcony door. "Come on in!" Gaara stepped in and they both stood there a few moments watching the rain do it's best to batter everything on the earth. Sakura suddenly realised both of them were dripping wet "How rude of me...I'll just go get us some towels, will you be okay for a moment?"

"yes" Gaara replied, still fascinated by the rain, every time he came to the leaf it rained, but he still found it impossible not to watch.

* * *

Sakura returned quickly, her clothes replaced with dry ones and her hair wrapped in a towel, "here" she said handing him a dry one, "I'll go make us something hot to drink, looks like the rains not going to let up for a few hours." Just then there was a loud boom and Sakura let out a short scream as the lights went out.

Gaara immediatly went to her side "Sakura!"

"Sorry...I'm alright, the power outage...surprised me...I'm not afraid of the dark...much...." There was a shuffling sound and suddenly a small light appreared, turning into a candle as Gaara's eyes adjusted. "tea" Sakura said, embarassed at her scream "Why don't you sit down on the sofa and try to dry off?"

* * *

_That was embarassing_ she said filling the kettle with water and turning on the gas stove

**He didn't seem to mind **Inner offered helpfully **How ddi we manage to get a hottie like that in our appartment?**

Sakura blushed bringing down the tea pot _I...um....don't talk about our guest like that!_

**Hey, I can say what I like... **Inner grinned **and Gaara -is- pretty attractive**

_Ok, if I admit it will you stop going on about it? _Sakura placed all the tea components on a tray and began to carry it through to the lounge

**Yep!**

_Fine, Gaara is quite attrac....ohmygosh_ Sakura paused for a moment seeing Gaara lounging on her sofa, his Kazekage robes were folded over a chair leaving him in a light shirt and loose leggings and from her viewpoint Sakura could see his back and one arm slung over the back of the sofa.

**That's hot.**

_Murgle_ she managed to reply

Gaara turned "is something wrong?" He asked noting she hadn't moved

**Busted!**

"Your hair, it looks different wet" She replied hopefully covering her staring. Sakura quickly made up the tea and handed him a cup before serving herself

"That makes both of us then" Gaara said sipping his tea, at Sakura's (once again) confused look he explained "We have both seen each others hair in a way we would normally not today"

"Ah!" Sakura replied sipping her tea, she had sat next to Gaara so they could both share the tea tray in the candle light

The gentle beat of rain against the window and the warmth of the tea coupled with the exhaustion of the day soon had Sakura slipping into sleep**.**

Gaara didn't notice at first that Sakura had fallen asleep, however, when she didn't jump as she had been doing when a lightening flash filled the apartment he turned to find her curled up in the corner of the sofa, fast asleep.

Carefully he retrieved her teacup and set it on the table before pondering what to do

_I should go_

**_I don't want to_**

_I don't -want- to, but Sakura is asleep, I can't exactly wake her..._

His internal argument was decided by Sakura, who sensing his warmth in her sleep, decided to snuggle against him instead of in the corner. Gaara carefully placed a cushion on his lap and maneuvered her so that she'd be more comfortable. With a small sigh Sakura slipped into deeper sleep.

Softly Gaara moved some stray hair from across the kunoichi's face _She really is quite beautiful_ he added thoughfully Sakura wrapped one arm around his waist and sighed happily and he blinked.

_**She appears to trust you**_

_I can see that_

_**So...we're staying for now?**_

_Yes, till she wakes up._ Mind made up Gaara leant back into the sofa and closed his eyes.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mmmmm warm_ were Sakura's first thought as she snuggled close to whatever was generating heat. However, as she woke further she became aware of three things, firstly, whatever, or whoever she was snuggling had a heartbeat, secondly it had an arm draped across her torso and thirdly was snoring, in a definate masculine way. Carefully she peeked upwards, shock made her eyes widen as none other than Gaara was asleep on her sofa, his arms wrapped around her securely.

_well...this is awkward..._

**_Kind of cute though _**

Sakura bit back a sigh_ We probably just fell like this, theres no way Gaara is interested in me...I mean...he's the Kazekage for goodness sake._

Inner rolled her eyes** Cha, whatever Sakura**

_Hey, I'm not going to see romance where there might not be any, he only just started actually talking to me, and he's not the most socially apt person._

**Whatever**. Are you going to wake him up?

_Sigh_

"Gaara?" Sakura asked softly, trying to untangle herself "Gaara"

The sand master stirred slightly, suddenly he stiffened and his eyes snapped open.

-

Sakura, face to face with him gasped in shock as she was surveyed with red eyes.

**"Hello"**

"Uh" _that's not Gaara's voice or his eyes... _"Shukaku!?"

Gaara chuckled **"You are smart, Gaara is not awake yet, can I assist you?"**

"I...You could let me go" The grip he had of her arms had strengthened when she had woken him, and was starting to hurt

"**huh?" **Shukaku/Gaara looked at her arm fascinated by the bruising forming beneath his grip

"Let me Go" Sakura said firmly

Gaara's eyes flickered suddenly cerulean, then back to red and he seemed confused

"Gaara - You are Hurting me!"

Red eyes suddenly snapped Cerulean and Sakura was released as Gaara launched himself across the room.

-

_SHUKAKU_ Gaara snarled inside _WHAT DID YOU DO_

The demon was pacing frenzied around his cage **_I didn't mean to! I didn't! I forgot, I forgot Gaara...I forgot!_**

Gaara winced and rested his head against the wall already feeling a pounding headache coming on _what? that you possess superhuman strength?_

_**I forgot how frail humans are...**_Suddenly the demon looked up, **_Sakura, is she alright?_**

Opening his eyes Gaara was relieved to see Sakura stood leaning against the wall opposite him "Want to explain what that ws about?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the crouched sand-nin

"I..." Gaara's throat was dry, seeing the large bruises now spreading across Sakura's upper arms he was overwhelmed by guilt.

-

Sakura shrugged seeing that Gaara wasn't going to speak again anytime soon "You can either crouch in that corner, or come sit on the sofa" she said flopping onto the nearest end

Carfully Gaara crept forward perching on the edge furthest away from Sakura watching as she wiped the bruises from her arms using a jutsu. "Now you can stop looking at my arms and look at my face instead" she said breaking the silence. "Gaara..."

"I don't know" He quickly interrupted her "For certain...that is...but, Shukaku forgot how frail humans are...he did not wish to harm you, he can only do things I also want to do...if that makes sense..."

This information was absorbed in silence, Sakura regarding him with a thoughtful expression after the moment stretched Gaara stood "I shouldn't have stayed, I'm sorry to have intruded on your time and exposed you to Shukaku, I'll leave"

-

The pink haired medic however, had beaten him to the door and stood there arms crossed

"Wait" She asked stopping him in his tracks. Gaara didn't look up, merely stood there looking down.

_I can't believe I allowed you to touch her. _he thought guiltily

_**Ugh, it wasn't your fault. Gaara I am sorry**_

_She probably won't even want to see us again after we leave here_

Shukaku howled quietly

Gaara jumped as a hand gently tilted his head up till he was looking into a pair of worried green eyes. "Gaara....are you alright?"

He laughed bitterly "I injure you and you ask me if I'm alright?"

"Accidents happen....I'm fine" She placed her other hand on the sside of his face to make sure she had his attention "Gaara....I had a good afternoon yesterday_" _Gaara's eyes widened at this admission "You...enjoyed yourself?"

Sakura nodded and she blushed very faintly "I enjoyed being around you"

Gobsmacked Gaara stared before asking "So you...you'd find it acceptable to go out again sometime, even with..."

A finger stopped him speaking and Sakura looked up at him "Gaara, would you accept an apology in advance?" Gaara frowned "Well...yes...but what..."

Without another word Sakura stepped forward and sliding her hand into his hair, brought his lips down to meet hers._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Argh I just realised I made a mistake in the chapter with Ino referring to Gai-sensei when I already said he was dead.....sorry about that :-/ Also some of the spelling mistakes and the horrible habit I have of mixing letters up in words...I do go through and read the chapter again before I post, but some things slip through. Plus I don't really like Beta readers (no offense any that are about it's nothing personal) if I was writing a book rather than writing something for fun I'd have someone to read it, but I always feel like the story has died a little when I get it back from beta's...and that takes the fun away for me. Anyways, enough rambling, I was in the library till 3am this morning so have just woken up - enjoy the chapter)

* * *

The kiss was almost too much for Gaara, the pure emotion was overwhelming and he could feel his knees buckle followed by him falling.

"Gaara!" Sakura knelt in front of his kneeling from, noting the shellshocked expression "Gaara? Are you alright? Gaara?" The man didn't reply just stared at her blinking _He must be horrified!_ "I'm so sorry" Sakura managed to choke out "I shouldn't have done that" _I must have gotten it all wrong ugh, how stupid! _Sakura didn't realise but she had huddled into a small ball, her back against the wall, but Shukaku had.

_**Child! Why are you letting her cry?**_

_Cry? _Gaara blinked, coming out of his daze_ I...I...don't want her to cry, she did nothing wrong_

_**Don't tell me that, she probably thinks she has done something terrible as you are just KNEELING THERE STARING AT HER WITH A SLACK EXPRESSION**_

"Sakura?"

The pink haired medic didn't look up but said "Yes?" quietly

"Are you alright?" Gaara couldn't help but allow some of his worry be conveyed by his voice...Sakura looked so...miserable, it almost hurt

"You're upset with me. I shouldn't have kissed you when you didn't want it." she stated still not looking up

Gaara ran a hand through his hair and stood, catching view of something from the corner of his eye the Kazekage smiled. Sakura let out a small yelp as she found herself lifted bodily by Gaara and carried through the apartment and out to the balcony. He placed her on her feet and Sakura looked up at him confused as to why he'd bring her out here.

"Gaara....what..."

"Shhhh" Gaara replied holding a finger to his lips. Gently he turned her to look over Kahona "Oh..." Was the kunoichi's awed reply.

---

The storm of the night had cleared over the village leaving behind a crisp, cold, yet dazzlingly sunny morning with a crystal clear blue sky. The sun had yet to rid the streets and buildings of their moisture and instead caused them to sparkle, almost as if they were made with diamonds. The most amazing thing was to the west, where the storm was still visable travelling, rainbows followed in its wake, adding a splash of colour to the darkened skies that way.

"It's beautiful" Sakura spoke finally

"Don't you usually see such sights?" Gaara's voice came from beside her ear and Sakura realised that he had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder

"I...I am usually at the hospital at this time" She managed to stammer trying not to think abut how close they were "Gaara...about kissing you..."

Gaara managed to interrupt again, cutting off her explination "I was overcome...it wasn't something you did wrong"

Her silence was an invitation for a better explination, but Gaara felt the smaller woman relax slightly into his embrace. He thought his heart would burst because of it. "I spent so long..." he began before shaking his head "I never expected you to kiss me, privately it was something I thought about...but for you to actually do it..." Sakura turned and looked up at him with her emerald green eyes, expression confused, yet slightly hopeful, Gaara smiled, using one hand to stroke the exposed flesh on her neck "I would like..." He suddenly found himself unable to say, almost shy. Luckily Sakura understood, and standing on her tiptoes kissed him again.

* * *

"Yes sensei...Yes...No...OK....Goodbye!" Smiling Sakura hung up her telephone and turned to where the Kazekage stood nearby "Tsunade say's it's fine for me to have the day off, are you sure it's alright for you as well?"

Gaara smiled down at her "I can think of nothing I'd rather do today, though we will have to talk seriously at some point"

Sakura nodded, but her reply was cut off by the loud rumbling of her stomache "I think we should have breakfast" She grabbed her bag from the hallway and beckoned him "I will buy breakfast, seeing as you bought lunch yesterday, plus I know a really great Cafe if you don't mind"

"After you" He said opening the door

She laughed and together they went out on to the streets.

* * *

"Gaara!" Temari lept up from the sofa where she'd been sat for most of the afternoon surrounded by medical textbooks and notes. "Where have you been? I was really wo..." She paused at the look on her brothers face "You look...really, really and i mean -really- happy"

He grinned "I am, would you like some tea, oh hard-working sister of mine?"

Stretching and wincing as her back cracked Temari smiled at her brother "Yes please -then you can tell me what's made you so happy" she said with a grin, not letting him avoid her

To Temari's surprise Gaara actually blushed before walking very quickly into the kitchen. The blond ninja stared after him for a moment before allowing herself a large grin "This ought to be good" she said to herself clearing some books away so that both of them could sit down.

-

Gaara meanwhile was waiting for the kettle to boil, pondering what he would tell his sister.

_**what's wrong with the truth? Are you ashamed of our mate?**_

_She's not our mate _Gaara replied quickly before Shukaku could get ideas _a girlfriend is not a mate_

Shukaku however, seemed estatic racing around Gaara's mind and giving off happy feelings

_-o....k- _Gaara thought pouring the now boiled kettle into a teapot and carrying the whole thing through to the lounge

-

A happy sigh had escaped Sakura's lips the moment she had closed her apartment door. When she was sure Gaara had gone (by waving to him from her balcony as he turned the corner in the street below) she allowed herself a small squeal of delight.

**That was...fun **Inner danced around happily

Sakura grinned making herself comfortable on the sofa and smiling like an idiot at the ceiling _It was_

**Ha, I knew he liked us** Inner cried shooting her fist into the air

_I can't believe I am going out with Gaara _Sakura replied almost giggling_ I never thought it!_

**Cha, yeah but you got to admit, you picked a good one**

_Yep!_

**We had such fun today!**

Sakura stretched remembering the day, breakfast had been good, in a small cafe run by a retired ninja on top of one of the nearby apartment blocks, then she had taken Gaara to see some of the parks, before her treacherous stomach had given her away and he had, laughingly taken her to a very late lunch.

There had been a serious talk as well, Gaara had spoken about Shukaku amongst other things. Sakura closed her eyes remembering his suddenly serious expression as he had pulled into a secluded part of the park away from any prying eyes and held her close.

**//flashback//**

**"Sakura...I need to talk to you, before anything else." He said looking down at her warily. She had looked up at him and nodded paying close attention to his words. "I am the embodiment of my people, if I stand strong they will believe themselves to be strong...if I act, well, if I act like I want to act with you they will not know what to do, not only that, once people found out how I felt...they would try and use you, I don't know how I would react to that" he said sheepishly looking into the sky**

**"What are you trying to say Gaara?" Sakura had asked, hoping to get a concise answer  
**

**He took a deep breath and took on a sterner demenour letting her go "I can never put you above the needs of my country. I will always be working, I don't know how you'd feel about that."**

**Sakura smiled at him "Gaara...I'm a ninja, I'm a medic, it's my life to put others before me, and I never stop working really....I can understand" She held out her hand to him but let it drop again when he didn't take it "What else are you trying to say?"**

**"Shukaku has a habit of doing things without my permission" he said suddenly looking up and deep into her eyes, searching for traces of fear or disgust "I, I cannot always promise your safety, although he cannot do anything I don't wish to do, though that sometimes is liberally translated" he had said with a frown**

**"Do you want to hurt me?" Sakura asked**

**"NO!" The exclimation was shocked and Sakrua felt herself held tightly against him "No" he said again breathing in her scent "This is why I am telling you this, if it's too much...I can understand, we can go back to how we were, well, I can try." he added **

**Sakura had looked up at him, seemingly amused "Somehow I don't think that would work"**

**"I see" **

**They stood for several minutes just looking into each others eyes, until Sakura's creased at the corners, showing she was laughing inside**

**"What?" he had asked perplexed**

**"I believe this is where you ask me to be your girlfriend Gaara - unless of course you don't wish to be my partner."**

**"Can't we just assume that without me asking?" He said leaning forward to kiss her, to his frustraition however the smaller nin stepped out of his grasp and laughingly pointed at him "Nope!"**

**Looking to the heavens Gaara wondered what he had gotten himself into, before giving chase**

**//end flashback//**

**---------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------****-----------------**

"WHAT!?" Temari swore as she knocked over ehr cup of tea, grabbing a nearby cloth to stop the spread of liquid. "You and Sakura?"

Gaara frowned at his sister shocked reaction "I thought you wanted me to be nicer to her?" he asked carefully sipping his cup

Temari rubbed her head "Please tell me you didn't just ask Sakura to be your girlfriend because I told you to be nicer to her" _that'll cause all kinds of trouble _

"Temari...DO you really think that I'd do such a thing if there were not affection on both sides? I...just didn't realise how I felt about her, what do you think?" Gaara leant forward sincere

"Really?" Now Temari was even more shocked

"Really, I know how much you like Sakura - your approval means a lot to me and I suspect if she knew we were having this conversation to her also"

Temari smiled "I am happy Gaara, I hope it'll all work out, I have to admit to being very relieved"

"How so?"

Now it was Temari's turn to look embarassed "The elders...approached me and we made a bargin towards your marriage..."

Gaara placed his cup down on the table with a sharp click "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It didn't seem important"

"What was this deal?" His full attention was on Temari now and the older woman squirmed slightly "They agreed to not bother you about marriage and producing heirs if I gave up taking missions and stayed withint the city unless on diplomatic business. As i'm -mildly- more attractive than kankuro" The way in which Temari said this indicated that she was quoting and slightly angry "I would be more likely to get married and produce an heir to the Kazekage line."

Gaara growled "Snivelling cowards" he muttered "Why did you let them talk to you like that? Is that why you were doing medic training?"

Temari looked down and Gaara was horrified to see her bottom lip tremble a little "It...was hurtful Gaara." Something in the tone of her voice made him sit next to her wrapping a protective arm around her taller shoulders "They kept coming with marriage contracts for you, wanting me to sign them as your guardian, they figured I could persuade you and then when I refused we came up with a compromise" She looked up witha grin wiping her eyes "though now you can just have lots of children with Sakura instead"

Gaara stared at her "WHAT?!"

"Joke! it was a joke!" Temari squeaked waving her hands in front of her

"If" Gaara pointed at her "I hear another word about Sakura and me, there will be trouble"

Temari pouted "Can't I even tell Kankuro?"

"I'll tell him when we go back" Seeing his sisters face Gaara added "And send any elders to me if they bother you, I hink you're pretty Tem - even if you are my sister." and with that he grabbed the cups from the table, avoiding a cushion aimed half-heartedly at his head


	11. Chapter 11

I've changed the rating for this story to M, mainly because when i first began I didn't know where I was going...so...it may have become a tad more mature. Ps. I have trouble writing the physical scenes, so let me know what you think.

* * *

"Ut-oh" Were Sakura's first words one morning as she opened her curtains to find a perfect lavender coloured rose on her windowsill

**Lemme seee....'Love at first sight?' **

**Yep **Sakura placed it in the vase with the others** I really hope Gaara isn't the jealous type  
**

**I can see him being a little...territorial **Inner said thoughtfully** He will have inherited some of Shukaku's behaviours and as you know demons are quite protective of their mates**

Sakura twitched _I'm not exactly his -mate- I haven't seen him for a few days with all these meetings and my work  
_

Inner flicked her hands** closest thing though and I think you both understand  
**

Shaking her head Sakura carried on getting ready for work at the hospital**.**

* * *

To Sakura's surprise Rowana was waiting for her when she arrived at the hospital waiting area

"Hello Rowana-san" she said with a smile "I think your garden got raided again last night"

Rowana smiled "Hello Sakura-sama! I did wonder if it had been plundered for you not"

"What brings you down here?" Sakrua said as the woman followed her to her office "Is it your arm?"

Now the white eyed woman looked a little sheepish "I was wondering if you could take another look at it....it's been hurting quite badly."

"Possibly because you've been using it?" Sakura looked sternly down at Rowana "I treat ninja Rowana. When I say to rest something I don't say it to be flippant. I mean -REST"

"I...I just want to be useful"

Sakura sighed and placed her hand on the womans shoulder reducing some of the pain and swelling "You're lucky, all the work i laid down is still fine, the extra chakra paths to direct yours to the areas needed so it can speed up healing. You know, you don't have to stay in bed like an invalid"

"I don't know what I could be doing, everyone else is either working or training" Rowana looked frustraited

"All I can suggest is possibly studying some scrolls on gardening, I know the main library has one on chakra infused flowers - useful for speed growing herbs we need, if you go study at least you won't feel like you're not doing anything." Sakura signed some papers in front of her handing them to a stunned looking Rowana

When she saw what Sakura had written the young woman gasped "A pass to the library?"

"yes"

Rowana literally bounced out of her seat "Thank you!"

Sakura flicked her hand towards the doo "Go away now" she said with a smile "And rest that arm!" she called after Rowana's retreating figure.

**--------**

"Gaaara!" Turning at the sound of a familiar voice Gaara made out the Hokage racing through the street toward him

"Don't you think it's a little undignified to be running around Naruto?" Gaara asked when the blond finally got to him

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I guess it could be, but I was excited!"

Gaara actually allowed himself to chuckle a bit at his friends enthusiasm "What can I do for you today?"

"Well" Naruto actually bounced on his toes "Seeing as you're the only one I can practise with without them getting completely mangled...I was wondering if you'd be up for a spar?"

"You know..."Gaara said thoughtfully "Thats is something I'd enjoy"

Naruto let out a whoop of excitement causing people aroudn him to turn and stare "Race you to the training grounds Gaara!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the distance

Rolling his eyes Gaara let his sand crawl over him, transporting his body to the training grounds.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Catching up with work took Sakura most of the day, even skipping work she was just finishing as the clock hit 4:30pm. Stretching so that her joints popped she jumped as she realised there was someone at her open door. "Temari! I didn't notice you there"

Temari gave a strange grin and beckoned "Join me for late lunch/early dinner?"

Sakura frowned and nodded "Canteen ok? It should be fairly empty this time of day"

"Sure"

The trip to the canteen was quiet and when they finally sat down with food Sakura turned to her friend with a worried frown "Are you alright Tem? You're acting strange"

Grinning suddenly Temari laughed properly "I just don't know what to do, I'm torn between congratulating you and threatening you"

Suddenly realising what Temari was talking about Sakura flushed bright red "Shhhh" she said looking about to see if anyone was nearby

"What's wrong? Are you ashamed of my brother?" Temari's eye had a steely glint to it and she fondled her fork with a certain air of menace

"No!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her "I, He...we...decided it'd be safer if less people knew, how could I be ashamed of him...he's...he's..welll!"

Now it was Temari's turn to wave her hands in front of her "Nononono! I do -not- want details, just as long as you're both happy"

Letting a huge smile stretch across her face Sakura nodded "I'm actually really happy, it's strange - How is the revision going?"

Temari rolled her eyes and they started discussing her upcoming examinations.

By the time the sun began it's decent towards the horizon, both kage's were sweaty and bruised. Thanks to his sand shield Gaara hadn't gotten as many physical wounds as Naruto, in turn Naruto has gotten more damage, but thanks to his demon had healed them all away.

Naruto eyes the calm exterior of his opponent through sweat drenched bangs

_I've got to round this up soon, Hinate and the girls will be waiting for me to join them for dinner._

Gaara also eyes Naruto, seeing him enter a thinking pose _this could be interesting _They were both stood a top a rock platform in one of the quieter training grounds_, I wonder if I can find Sakura this evening and take her out for dinner _he mused. Suddenly his attention was brought back to Naruto as he used his shadow clone technique to surround Gaara. The red head raised one eyebrow "Didn't you try this before?" He asked

Naruto simply chucked "Harem no jitsu!" He shouted and then all his clones began to run towards the Kazekage.

Unfortunatly for Gaara Naruto had, being unable to use Hinata as the template for his jitsu (as he had promised never to use her) had used the next person he could think of. Sakura Haruno.

To say Naruto was surprised when all his hits landed on the stunned Kazekage would have been an understatement. However, when Gaara was knocked off the platform his shock quickly turned to horror as he could only watch his friend bang against the outcrop and he fell to impact to the floor.

"GAARA!"

* * *

Sakura was walking Temari to the hospital doors when they noticed a commotion outside.

Recognising one of the voices as Naruto both women walked towards it and stopped in surprise.

Twelve ninja were currently attempting to take the kazekage to the hospital, and he was fighting it. Kicking and punching, his sand whipping around him Gaara was almost frantic in his efforts to keep everyone away, only Naruto had been successful in getting close and even he was being tossed away every few mintues.

"NOW!" someone yelled and seven more ninja joined the frey, together they all managed to lift the kazekage bodily into the air and carry him towards the hosipital doors.

Seeing him still Sakura was shocked, blood ran freely down his face and stained his clothes, one of his legs seemed twisted and his eyes were alternating between red and his natural cerulean.

"Let me GO!" he roared succeeding in getting the Suna ninja to release him and back away, leaving only eight ninja holding him including Naruto.

"gaara!" Naruto yelled, avoiding a sand tail whipping around "You have to go to the hospital!"

"No!" Seeing the doors coming closer Gaara struggled even more, opening more wounds and causing his blood to drip onto the dusty street "Naruto no! They'll want to **run tests** on me and **experiment as soon as they disable me!"**

_Oh no _Sakura thought running ovver to them _Shukaku is coming through_

-

"Let him go" Sakura stood in front of the strange group, hands on her hips

Most of the nin who had been holding Gaara looked at her then to Naruto "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed

"BAKA" Sakura growled "Can't you see by dragging him here you're damaging him more?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to see that indeed, Gaara was bleeding and even more exhausted than before "Let him go, quick" The surrounding ninja released Gaara and backed off, dissapearing into the shadows leaving Naruto supporting his friend.

Temari, only a step behind Sakura spoke "What happened?"

"I fell" Gaara quickly cut off any explination Naruto was going to give

Moving to his unsupported side Sakura wrapped his arm around her shoulders and one of her arms around his waist "Gaara, You need to be treated in the hospital" she said gently.

He shook his head looking away

"Gaara" Sakura turned his head gently so that he was facing her again, "Me and Temari will look after you, no one else will come near you that you don't wish."

"You'll stay?" he asked visibly shaking as his adrenalin began to run low

"I promise" Sakura replied with a smile, kissing one bloodied finger and pressing it to his lips "Can we go in now? You're heavier than I realised"

Naruto and Temari watched all this in amazement, even more so when Gaara nodded, not taking his eyes off the Kunoichi as she helped support him into the hospital.

* * *

"That was amazing Sakura" Naruto smiled at her as she approached the room where Gaara was staying.

"hm?" She asked looking through the window and seeing Temari healing him, she had gone to change, having been drenched in the Sand-nin's blood

"Nice dress" Naruto added seeing the button up yellow dress that had been all that was available in Sakura's locker "Though maybe you should have kept the bra on"

"Naruto!" Sakura punched his arm lightly, quickly shoving her lab coat over the dress "It was covered in blood baka, shouldn't you be with Hinata and my nieces?" Sakura looked at him accusingly

"Kusso" Naruto now looked torn

"Go" Sakura said pushing him towards the exit "Gaara will be fine, he was mainly just physical damage"

Naruto chuckled at Sakura before racing out leaving the pink haired woman staring after him in confusion.

* * *

Gaara visably twitched when the door opened, relaxing again when he realised it was Sakura.

"You okay Tem?" she asked the taller woman

"Yeah" Temari replied wiping sweat from her brow "He'll be fine, needs a couple of days rest, maybe some more healing"

Sakura nodded "Go home and rest, you've got your exam tomorrow...I'll stay" to emphasise this she deposited her overnight bag on the bed across the room

"Alright" Temari yawned "I'll check in on you before my exam ok?"

"Sure"

When Temari left the room Gaara opened his eyes **"she is a good sister"**

Sakura jumped slightly as red eyes were directed her way "Hello Shukaku-sama" she said with a slight bow

**"You do not have to call me" **he winced** "that...Temari calls me Kuku...that is acceptable"**

"I see" Sakura replied

Silence stretched on until Shukaku finally broke it** "I did not wish you harm, I do not want to harm you"**

Sakura blinked at this admission from the demon "That's comforting to know...I already forgave you though"

**"You forgave Gaara" **Was his reply** "I...found that a relief. It would be hard to have a mate that did not understand that it is not his fault or choice to be merged with me"**

"I am not exactly your mate Kuku."

Shukaku chuckled** "Gaara is waking up"**

Gaara's eyes suddenly flicked back to his normal colour and looked around the room frantically "Sakura?" He asked not quite spotting her as she was stood slightly to one side

"I'm here" She sat on the bed and took his hand that reached out for her "hey"

He smiled weakly at her "Hello"

"Sorry we had to knock you out for a bit" Sakura smiled appologetically stroking his palm with her fingers, liking the way it made him shudder.

Gaara just nodded, suddenly finding it hard to speak "It was stupid of me to fall for Naruto's attack like that"

"Oh? What happened to 'i fell?'" Sakura raised one eyebrow and stopped stroking his hand seeing a blush cover the mans cheeks "Are you blushing Kazekage-sama?"

"I..."

Sakura grinned "I can probably guess what happened" Gaara looked at her in horror "Let me see...desperate to finish the fight Naruto probably made a bunch of clones...and used Harem on them...now as he promised not to use Hinata as a template he probably used the only other woman he's seen naked...which would be me" Sakura laughed at Gaara's expression "I didn't realise I had that much of an effect!" She stopped laughing as she noticed Gaara's eyes flicker slightly to red.

"Why...has Naruto seen you naked?" Gaara asked carefully trying not to sound overly concerned

_**I WILL RIP THAT FOX TO SHREDS! **_Shukaku screamed

"Ah" Sakura blushed "It was accidental, you know, in a team where we have to live and eat and wash together it was inevitable that we'd see each other nude every so often....don't tell me you're jealous Mr kazekage" Looking down Gara decided not to answer that question "You are" Sakura tilted his head up "There is nothing to be jealous of Gaara...that would be like me being jealous of Temari"

_Of course...he's her teammate-brother _"Oh"

Sakura's mouth quirked "you don't sound convinced"

**I have an idea **Inner grinned and shared her plan, Sakura agreed.

* * *

Gaara was surprised when sakura stood up releasing his hand "It's a bit warm in here" she said walking over to the window and opening it, she also removed her labcoat.

As she twisted to place it on the bed opposite Gaara felt his mouth go dry at the way her dress pulled across her breasts, the thin fabric revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

Shukaku too was rather stunned **She must have had nothing else to wear after we got blood all over her**

_gah..._

With an evil smile Sakura began to unbutton her dress, pretty soon a narrow expanse of flesh was exposed from her collarbones down to just below her naval, it also revealed the soft edges of her breasts. "Are you alright over there?" she asked innocently

Gaara took a deep shaky breath before answering "I am fine" Every inch of him was concentraiting on her and for some reason that gave Sakura even more of a thrill. The dress made a quiet hiss as it fell to the floor and she stood there for a few minutes letting him drink in the sight of her stood there smiling at him.

With a groan shook his head at her "I can't actually stand up can I?"

Sakura grinned "Nope"

"The chances of you coming over here are..." he asked

"Pushing you luck" Sakura finished his sentence turning her back to him to rummage in her overnight bag

Shukaku gave a yelp of dissapointment that was almost echoed by Gaara, especially as Sakura began to pull on some pyjama's, covering up her exposed flesh.

She turned to himas she was buttoning up the top and smiled again "feeling better?"

Gaara shook his head with a laugh "You are a tease"

Placing a hand over her heart Sakura looked towards the ceiling "Guilty as charged...though only for you, something about you makes me want to tease you"

**So not complaining...could be interesting... **Shukaku flashed other ways in which Sakura could 'tease' him, for once Gaara didn't shove him into the cage for being lewd. 

**-  
**

Noticing Gaara's groan Sakura came over to the bed, resting her hand on his forehead to check his pain levels. However, she soon found harself trapped between two remarkably strong arms**. **"Gaara..." she said "this isn't really appropriate..."

Gaara snorted "and what you just did was?"

"well..." Sakura's argument was countered by the sound of the door locking and the curtains being drawn across the windows, shielding them from any prying eyes, just about the time Gaara began nipping and kissing her neck "Gaara..."

Hearing a note of fear in his mates voice Gaara stopped his assault on her delicious skin "yes?"

Sakura turned in his arms so that they were face to face, she blushed as her position against the man revealed to her quite how turned on Gaara was, he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes "I...We...we can't mate Gaara" His eyes cleared slightly and he blinked

"Why?"

"You...you're not -allowed- to have one night stands Gaara. You said it yourself, you have to be an example of what your villagers should be...I think already the display we gave outside the hospital would have given people an idea there is something between us."

Gaara let out a low groan that reverberated through his chest as he realised Sakura was right "We'll have to be more careful" he said, pulling her closer to him "You are however worth more to me than a one night stand..." he breathed in her ear, nipping it gently before loosening his hold. Sakura too let out a sigh of frustraition she had been holding back and Gaara felt his lips quirk upwards "I can however, still kiss you" he said leaning down and attacking her lips with his own.


	12. Chapter 12

A bird chirping outside the hospital window woke Sakura and she stretched. Arms around her waist tightened and the warm breath near her ear turned into a low grumble as she was snuggled.

However, when Gaara heard her sharp intake of breath he snapped awake raising immediatly in a protective stance over Sakura, both arms either side of her and looking around the room. Seeing no threat nearby he looked down.

Large green eyes looked up at him "What's wrong?" He asked not moving from his position, sniffing he suddenly caught the scent of blood coming from the kunoichi "Are you bleeding?"

Sakura nodded with a wince, bringing her hand back from where it had been stretched out, in it was a lavender rose, evidently she had closed her hand around it as she had stretched.

Gaara watched with concern as she opened her hand, when Sakura hissed in pain he saw how much damage the thorns had done to his Kunoichi's hand, the puncture wounds were quite deep and soon blood was welling from them.

Seeing the man above her's arms suddenly begin to tremble Sakura now looked upward again to see Gaara with his eyes closed "gaara?"

"You...need to get the blood away from me Sakura" He said through gritted teeth "I...I want to lick it away"

She looked down at her hand "You want to drink my blood?"

"No...just...ugh...lick it away, you're blood smells...good " He shook his head and backed off towards the end of the bed

Sensing her approaching Gaara tried to become one with the wall, ashamed at what he had just admitted _How can she want someone who desires to lick her wounds? _The hot iron smell suddenly appeared under his nose, causing him to open his eyes in shock. Sakura was kneeling in front of him, bleeding hand outstretched to his lips. He stared at her confused until she smiled at him "I'm just assuming this is something to do with Kuku" Gaara continued to stare at her in shock "Gaara. You can have my blood" She smiled again almost shyly "I trust you not to rip my heart out and take it all"

With a quiet moan Gaara took her hand and licked a couple of droplets from her finger tips _How does that taste so good?_

Sakura watched, her face neutral as Gaara quietly lapped the blood from her hand, she noticed that his eyes flashed red once or twice, but that didn't disturb her_, _what disturbed her was the fact that there had been a rose in her hand and neither her or Gaara had wakened_. _She looked down at the rose in her hand with a frown,_ this admirer is either getting persistant or creepy._

A kiss on the inside of her wrist brought her attention from the rose back to Gaara, he looked down not meeting her eyes "Thank you" he said.

"Gaara..." Sakura surprised him by climbing onto his lap and wrapping her arms around him "You don't have to be ashamed of who you are with me" she smiled up at him, wiping a drop of blood from his lips "I love you for who you are...not what I think you should be...does that make sense?"

Gaara shook his head "You're insane...I think I may love you too"

The door handle suddenly shook, causing both Sakura and Gaara to shoot to opposite ends of the room, when Sakura realised that the door was locked she laughed quietly and went to open it. "You know...we really should work out who put that there...they did get past me and you after all...which disturbs me slightly"

-

Whilst Sakura was admitting Temari Gaara was glaring holes into the rose, still laying on his bed.

_Shukaku...how did we not see this person?_

**_I don't know_**

_That is NOT good enough! What if they had killed out mate?_

**_Calm yourelf kit...both women are staring at you and trust me, there was no-one here last night_**

Angry and unable to get the demon to give him a better answer as to why this rose had appeared Gaara payed more attention to the two women.

"Hey kiddo" Temari said ruffling her brothers hair "Sakura say's you're feeling better and should be able to walk tomorrow"

Gaara winced feeling for the first time the soreness in his leg "It has been a long time since I was injured like this...good luck on your exam Sister"

Temari grinned at him and with a final thumbs up at Sakura left at a Jog.

---

Sakura walked around the room opening the curtains before grabbing her dress from the day before. With a grin at Gaara she exited into the bathroom that was attached.

_**You're pouting you know**_ Shukaku casually mentioned as Gaara stared after the Kunoichi

His attention was brought to the door as someone he didn't recognise knocked and after a few moments entered.

---

Sakura was just finishing securing her hair up into a bun when she heard Gaara growl and someone else shriek. Without another thought she raced out of the bathroom, sebon needles ready.

The sight of Rowana being held against the wall by some of Gaara's sand stopped any immediate thought of attack, as did the sight of Gaara's unsteady swaying body as he attempted to stand on his injured leg.

"Rowana!" Sakura shouted indicating that she knew the woman "Gaara...please let her down" She asked as she went to his side. When he had released the smaller woman Sakura helped him back to the bed.

Rowana was massaging her throat when Sakura turned back to her "Are you ok Rowana?"

"Yes" She replied wincing as she stood "I thought the room was empty when no-one answered...the receptionist said this is where I could find you...I didn't mean to intrude sir" She bowed politely to Gaara who was still regarding her with a stony look.

"This is Lord Gaara, Kazekage of the sand" Sakura introduced, amused at the way Rowana's eyes widened and she gave a deeper bow "This is Rowana Hyuuga, She keeps grows the roses I keep getting"

"She is the one giving you roses?" Gaara's voice still had a slight growl to it

Laughter burst from Rowana "I'I'm...s,sorry Lord K,Kazekage but I'm not that good a ninja" she managed to get out between giggles.

"Especially seeing as the thief managed to place it in this room last night whilst both of us were asleep" Sakura said

Rowana immediatly stopped laughing "That's....not funny"

Sakura sighed "Sorry Rowana, what can I do for you today?"

"I just thought I'd warn you, I've discovered how to make a new kind of colour in the roses...so don't be surprised if multi-coloured ones start turning up" She rubbed the back of her head "That was it really"

"I see" Sakura walked the woman to the door "Sorry to kick you out Rowana...but I really need to treat Gaara"

"No worries" Rowana answered waving as she ran down the corridor.

--

"You were a lot kinder than I would have been" Gaara commented as Sakura closed the door and leaned against it

Sakura smiled at him, walking over to sit on the bed "Maybe I'm just nicer?" She said teasing and poked him gently on the forehead

Gaara smiled back and captured her hand "I'm -nice-"

"Mmhmmm" Sakura commented eyeing the sand that was coating the floor, Gaara kissed her wrist to bring her attention back to him "I should have a look at you and see what Temari did yesterday"

Nodding Gaara leant back into the bed closing his eyes as Sakura sent a wave of Chakra into his body.

_**That tickles **_Shukaku commented

Feeling Sakura jump slightly Gaara realised she could hear the demon _Keep a civil tongue Shukaku, we have company_

_I can hear you both you know _Came Sakura's slightly amused voice as Gaara felt the dull headache that had been beginning drained away and the ache from his leg was muted somehow.

_**Her chakra tastes like apple **_Shukaku said with a grin

_Yours tastes like blood and honey _was Sakura last comment as she, and her chakra retreated.

--

When Gaara opened his eyes he blinked a few times "Blood and honey?"

Sakura shrugged "That was just my impression from when you healed me"

The smile fell from Gaara's face as he looked toward the door and then groaned "There are some elders approaching...will you stay?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of the big scary elders" Sakura said rising from his bed

His hand stopped her "I am calmer around you" he said "Plus you can see what they're like"

Rolling her eyes Sakura sat in the chair across the room "Glad I brought a book"

* * *

"My lord Kazekage!" The elders flocked around Gaara's bed and Sakura shot him a sympathetic look before returning to her book.

The elders had brought him work to do, and also announcements from Suna.

"I hear Lady Temari is going well on her exam, the examiners we spoke with seem impressed thus far" One began to say

"Ah...yes...that reminds me" Gaara growled, suddenly the room seemed to get darker causing Sakura to look up with concern, the red-head was suddenly livid and she didn't know why. The elders also felt it and grouped together, backing away from the bed. " lord?" One managed to squeak

"I will marry who and when I choose" He said glaring at them all "Temari also can do what the Hell she wishes in regards to her marital status and in regards to her body"

The elders stared at him eyes wide but Gaara hadn't finished yet "If I ever hear another word on the subject of my sisters Marriage, if any of you DARE approach Temari with terms like that again I will leave you all in the midle of the desert! Is that understood!"

Most of the elders bowed their foreheads to the floor "Get up" Gaara snapped "I'm disgusted by the sight of you all. How you have the nerve to pretty much call one of your best Kunoichi ugly I have no idea. Ignoring the insult to my brother and sister" His glare indicated he was not forgetting it "You have insulted two people who do nothing but work for the sake of the village, there is nothing they would not do to preserve it and protect it. Remember that next time you're sneaking around behind my back."

With that last sentence Gaara let his anger drain away releasing tension from the room.

"My lord" One of the braver elders stepped forward, and at Gaara's nod continued "Despite all of this...we need to preserve the Kazekage line...none of your siblings are getting any younger..."

"We're all under thirty!" Gaara broke in

The elder ignored him "...each of you are ninja, which means any of you could not return from a mission, I know you ahve rejected the idea of marriage before but please consider at least having children."

Sakura blushed _I'd blush even more if we'd continued last night _

Gaara caught Sakura's blush and smiled "I think I wouldn't be so oppossed to the idea of marriage"

The elders stared at him "My...Lord?"

"Marriage has begun to appeal to me" Gaara stated slowly. Sakura felt she couldn't get any more blood into her face

"My lord...did you hit your head?"

Rolling his eyes Gaara spoke quietly "It would hardly be a good example if I went and produced heirs with a woman whom I was not married to"

Sakura snorted causing the whole room to turn and stare at her "ah...sorry, this technique is flawed" she said smiling innocently

"We shall draw up a marriage contract for you as soon as we return my lord...there are several suitable women in Suna who are available for marriage..." The elder trailed off as Gaara held up his hand

"I have in mind the person I wish to marry, but I feel it will take a few months of talks to organise" Gaara glanced at Sakura, strangely pleased that she was blushing

"My lord! Any Suna woman would be honoured to marry you right away!"

Gaara laughed "I do not plan on marrying a woman from Suna"

"WHAT?!"

Wincing Gaara felt the dull ache of a headache returning. Sakura stood seeing his wince and spoke "Elders of Suna,your Kazekage needs his time to recover...I would suggest following his wishes"

Shooting startled glances at their Kazekage as they filtered out of the room. When the door was finally shut Gaara began to laugh "Did you see their faces?" he finally managed to say, seeing Sakura regarding him with a level gaze and folded arms he slowly stopped laughing.

Sakura spoke then "I hope you realise that I already have several marriage contracts pre-paired for me, including one i believe that Kankuro delivered last time he was here."

"KANKURO?" Gaara felt like he had been doused in a bucket of cold water

"Other people find me attractive I'll have you know." Sakura shook her head "It would have been nice if you'd spoken to me rather than about me"

Gaara suddenly realised why his mate was upset "You would have rather I'd spoken to you about marriage before telling my elders to draw up a generic marriage contract?"

Lips twitching Sakura sat on the end of his bed "Yes. I can see why you didn't though - trying not to scare me away?"

"mmm" Gaara was focusing on running his hands up and down her exposed neck "I'm surprised you're not afraid and running away already"

"Maybe I'm not oppossed to the idea...it's my sensei and Naruto you'll have to convince" Gaara paused "My parents are dead" Sakura explained "Tsunade keeps track of all my marriage contracts, she is my guardian and Naruto...well, you'd need to speak to him - unless you were planning on moving here"

_**She's smart**_

_I know_

_**Is it just me...or would marrying Sakura be perfect?**_

Gaara paused _Well...I can see how it'd be perfect for me...you?_

_**Oh...I am an avid admirer of this Kunoichi**_Shukaku smirked

* * *

When Temari returned to the room several hours later she burst in with a triumphant cheer. "I paaaaassseeeed!"

"YES!" Sakura jumped up, almost knocking over the checkers board she and Gaara has been mentally wrestling at and hugged the older woman "I knew you would!" She yelled dancing Temari around the room.

Temari laughed beign whirled around until she landed on Gaara's bed "Well done Temari...I take it now I can send you on missions again?"

"Huh?"

"Gaara gave some of the council a verbal thrashing on your behalf this morning" Sakura said with a wide grin

"I never thought they'd drop it...what did they say?" Temari asked looking at her brther and missing the blush that covered Sakura's face at the question.

Gaara chuckled quietly "Did you know that Kankuro has a marriage contract?"

"What?" Temari's eyes widened

"GAARA!" Sakura growled "I'd rather you didn't tell -everyone- Tem...please don't tell him that I told you both"

"Kankuro proposed a contract between the two of you!?"

"Him and half a dozen males - Tem, people send contacts to Tsunade for my hand all the time, Kankuro's was unusuall because he didn't expect an answer until I was 28"

Both Suna nin stared at her "Can we change the subject?" Sakura said pinching the bridge of her nose

"Yes..." Gaara started "So, I agreed to have a contract written for myself, but they don't know who for...except I won't be marrying one of their daughters"

Temari laughed "Oh I wish I could have seen the look on their faces..."

* * *

Sakura waved to Temari and Gaara as she left the hospital room, she knew that she'd be back first thing in the morning but for tonight she needed some time to think

_I can't believe i told them about Kankuro's marriage contract_

**//flashback**

**"Sakura" Kankuro smiled at her**

**Sakura smiled at Kankuro and slowed her pace till it matched his "How are you Kankuro? I didn't realise you were in Kahona"**

**Kankuro looked embarassed "I've come to give Tsunade a marriage contract..."**

**Sakura stopped dead in her tracks "Tsunade?"**

**"Yes...can we sit down for a moment?"**

**"Ok...I'm guessing the contract is for a marriage between us" Sakura sat down quietly wondering what had caused this to occur**

**Kankuro sighed "Sakura, I don't love you"**

**Sakura blinked "Ok..."**

**"No..let me finish, I don't love you - but I do respect and admire you, I owe you my life, several times - I'm not well liked by women, but I do have a lot to offer, a comfortable home, respect, support. I am not asking for your hand -now-. But in the future, should you decide you want to settle down, this offer will be there." He held out a scroll for her and Sakura looked down at it **

**"You wrote this yourself?"**

**"yes" He looked shy, a look that was so strange on his face that Sakura had to stare**

**"Oh kankuro" She hugged him then "Thank you for your offer, I'll keep it in mind - but don't you dare stop looking for love meanwhile"**

**"...only if you do the same" he said with a crooked grin**

**//end flashback//**

* * *

Sakura finally reached her apartment as the sun was touching the horizon, she had some mail but nothing interesting and her house was exactly as she left it.

With a sigh Sakura took a shower, deciding it was too late to get dressed again she put on a thin kimono-like dressing gown and made herself tea

_I can't believe Gaara wants to marry me_

**I can't believe he hasn't asked us properly**

Sakura's lips twitched _He might not realise he has to_

Inner cackled** Wait till Tsunade and Naruto get done with him!**

Sakura allowed herself to laugh before heading to bed, feeling too lazy to disrobe and get pyjamas on she simply tucked herself up and went to sleep**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of rain and a breaking plant pot woke Sakura.

Eyeing her clock she noted it was 2am in the morning, silently she grabbed some kunai and made her way through the apartment to the living room where she could silently open the balcony door.

There was a man stood there and he hadn't noticed her, busy scraping the plant pot he had just broken into a neat pile and glancing at her bedroom window through the torrent of water. He was limping slightly as he moved.

_Not moving with your usual grace ne rose-san? _Sakrua thought reaching for the light switch for the balcony.

* * *

The light flooded the area causing the man to whirl.

Sakura gasped seeing who was before her "Gaara?!"

**"No quite"** was the reply as Gaara opened one eye revealing the red iris

"Shukaku?" Sakura stared at him the rain plastering Gaara's usually rebellious hair down and soaking through her robe "What are you doing here!?" Then she realised, in his hand he held a thornless red rose "YOU?"

Shukaku had a grace to look embarassed** "Can we move inside before the whole village hears?"**

Stunned Sakrua let him in closing the balcony door and seeing the demon limp over to the couch she tutted

He shrugged** "I forgot Gaara's body was injured, he's asleep" **Shukaku added seeing Sakura's disaproving expression, silently he handed the rose to her

"Red is I love you; Desire, Courage; Respect" Sakura said quietly

**"Thornless means love at first sight" **Shukaku finished

"I'm confused, I mean..."

Shukaku grinned** "Well...I love you" **

Sakura stared at him and shukaku laughed **"Seriously I do"** he shook his head spraying drops of water over them both **"But, a bonus is that so does my Host, trust me - Gaara may not show much emotion, but he -LOVES- you, I think he actually loves you more than I do."**

"Ok..."Sakura began "But...why did you start giving me roses before me and Gaara even began dating?"

**"Ugh, I had to do something to express myself...Gaara already admired and respected you, in his mind I get access to all his hidden desires...so it was simple to get around the seal and leave small tokens of affection"**

Sakura stared at him for a few moments "Thank you?" She finally stated

Shukaku laughed again **"I think...now I have been caught I am going to stop - it was fun seeing you so confused but dealing with Gaara's jealousy was trying...speak of the devil..."**

**--  
**

Gaara's eyes suddenly blazed his natural colour and he looked around confused "What?"

"Hey"

"Sakura? Why am I in your apartment?" Gaara groaned "Shukaku"

"Yep" Sakura placed the thornless rose on the table "Turns out he has been stealing your body to give me roses"

**I love her too Kit **Shukaku explained

_Demon...if any one else had said that they'd be wishing they were dead _Gaara said carefully

"Is that going to cause a problem?" Sakura asked sitting down

Gaara blinked as a drop of water landed on his nose "I somehow doubt Shukaku will be doing this agian now he has been caught"

Sakura grinned "So...no risk of Shukaku taking over your body when we're together?"

"Well, unless we're in danger I don't think he would...why?"

"Because much as I am coming to like and get used to Shukaku - you're the one I want to kiss."

Gaara took a moment to laugh at the sulking Shukaku before Sakura spoke again. "I guess you're staying here tonight, i best call Temari" As Sakura moved Gaara realised he could see through the wet cotton of her robe and took a deep breath

"Hey Tem...no..no...dont worry...he's here...yes...best call them back...ok...I'll tell him...get some sleep." Sakura hung up and turned back to Gaara "She'd already called security" As she spoke Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, detangling and drying it.

"Sakura..." Gaara began, trying to ignore the sight of her breasts through the robe "...your robe..."

Sakura looked down and with a sigh pinched the bridge of her nose "Your demon is sneaky, he never mentioned that"

Shukaku cackled

"Want me to dry your hair for you?" Sakura asked standing in front of where he was sat on her sofa

Another drop of water hit his nose and Gaara nodded "Please, I'm not used to it being so wet"

Sakura smiled "Luckily this robe dries quickly" Without another word she straddled him and began to run her fingers through his hair, drying it.

**Whoa Sakura!** Inner said **Bold tonight or what?**_  
_

_What? I'm just drying his hair _Sakura replied innocently _Nothing kinky about that....ah_

While she had been drying his hair Sakura hadn't realised her position had brought Gaara's face onto level with her breasts. She did however, notice when Gaara began kiss around them through her robe. Biting her lip Sakura tried to concentraite on finishing drying his hair wondering what she had gotten herself into.

When he started to suck the nipple through the fabric she couldn't help herself, she moaned quietly.

"Gaa..ra.." She said half complain and half moan

"Oh...so you're allowed to tease me... but not the other way around?" He asked innocently looking up at her

With a deep sigh Sakura shifted so that they were nose to nose "You are a bad man" She said kissing him "Where do you want to sleep tonight? You can have the couch or.."

"With you"

Sakura grinned "Okay then"


	14. Chapter 14

So much for this being a short story...

* * *

A few hours later the sound of someone banging on her front door woke Sakura from a deep sleep. "mm" She muttered snuggling closer to the thing beside her that was radiating such delicious heat. That 'thing' in turn let out a sleepy grunt and wrapped it's arms tighter around her waist.

"Open in the name of the HOKAGE!" someone screamed

"Kami Sama" Sakura muttered opening her eyes and wriggling out of Gaara's grasp "Gaara, you need to put on some trousers" She said quietly "This might be for you" He groaned in response rolling over and covering his eyes with an arm.

Sakura meanwhile shoved on some pyjamas shouting "Coming!" to the still hammering Nin. When she finally yanked the door open she had to surpress an inward sigh, Huzo was not her faviourite person and Naruto had obviously sent him here straight from a mission briefing judging by the dust on his clothes. She disliked the man because he treated her barely above the level of trash, and manhandled her at every opportunity he got. He also seemed to have some kind of fixation on her, and it was disturbing.

He took a moment to look her up and down before leering at her "Nice outfit - the hokage wants you"

Sakura scowled "I'll come as soon as I'm dressed - thank you for the message"

His grin widened "He said Now" And with that he lunged for her arm, aiming to drag her out of the building in her pyjamas.

A square of sand materialised in front of the mans hand, causing him to yelp and jump back. "She said she would be there as soon as possible" Came Gaara's gravelly voice "I think that is more than enough"

Hazu's face took on a mean look as he massaged his wrist "Who the hell are you?" he asked the half dressed red-head

The taller man folded his arms across his bare chest and glared for a moment "I am Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand"

Now Hazu's eyes widened and he bowed "My appologies for interrupting your time" The way he said it made Sakrua's skin crawl, and the look that he gave her before slamming her apartment door shut was her anything but friendly.

----

"Well, there goes my good name" Sakura muttered

Gaara raised his eyebrow at Sakura's sigh "How will he affect that?"

"Malicious rumour etc... I'll be surprised if I have a decent reputation by the end of the day" She muttered wondering back into the bedroom with Gaara trailing "Him seeing you half naked in my flat will have lead him to believe we were sleeping together" she explained

"But we are" Gaara responded buttoning up the shirt that Sakura had just thrown to him

Sakura grinned at him as she worked her hair into a servicable bun "By sleeping together I mean, having sex - which we are not"

"Unfortunatly - but what's he going to do? I respect you, and so does anyone who matters, whatever some bitter man says"

Smiling Sakura turned to him and kissed his cheek "You best come with me" she said leading him to the balcony before leaping to the next roof. Kazekage robes flapping Gaara followed.

* * *

There were grim looks between Naruto and Tsunade when Sakrua and Gaara finally made it to the Hokage tower.

"Sakura - I want to talk to you" Was all Tsunade said before stalking out of the room, with a shrug at Gaara and a bow to Naruto Sakura ran after her sensei.

Naruto looked serious sat behing his desk "Gaara...I've heard a bad rumour..." he began

-----

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked eyeing her sensei with disgust "Thats...that's just foul...and complete fiction I might add" She began pacing "I knew he'd say something the slimy toad, but that's just...unbelieveable, to involve Gaara as well"

"I knew it was fiction when I saw you two arriving together" Tsunade said quietly "You understand though - I -had- to ask, don't be mad at me Sakura!"

Sakura sighed pinching her nose "Seriously though, who'd believe that Gaara is holding me captive with his sand and that you and Naruto are too afraid of breaking the treaty to help me? Also...what he said he saw us doing, no - not yet"

"Not yet?" Tsunade leant forward "Something you want to share with me?"

"Uh...Gaaraandiaredatingbuthewan'tstomakeitmoreserious?" Sakura gulped and Tsunade leant back

"You mean I might finally be able to get rid of these?" She said pointing to a towering stack of marriage contracts all rolled up

Sakura blushed, both women looked up as they heard a yell from upstairs "WHAT!?"

Tsunade looked over to Sakura "I see Gaara and Naruto are having a chat too"

* * *

** "**Where **is that man...**I will rip him to **SHREDS" **Gaara's eyes flickered dangerously while Naruto watched calmly

"Gaara. Shukaku" He finally said after the man had snarled enough "Calm down"

"I would never do that to her Naruto" He said with a growl sitting down on a chair and glaring through the window

Naruto grinned "I know you wouldn't"

Gaara paused and stared at his friend "Then...why...ask me?"

"Because then if anyone asks me I can give them an honest answer, No...you're not" Naruto consulted his notes "Holding Sakura captive and violating her with your sand"

Gaara growled "As if I would"

"I thought nothing like that was going on" Naruto said with a grin

"Although...Now that we're here, I do want to ask you for Sakura's hand in marriage"

Naruto froze and then he laughed "Oh man...Gaara" he chuckled "I thought for a moment you said you wanted to get married.....to Sakura!" his chuckles died off as he realised his red-headed brother was not laughing "You did say that?"

**"Is there something wrong with wanting to marry Sakura FOX?" **

**"PFt as if you could handle her Raccoon"**

Both men glared at each other with reddened eyes before Naruto's eye colour flashed back to his normal blue "You ARE serious"

Gaara rolled his eyes "Yes, why is everyone surprised?"

"Probably the whole slaughtering innocents and murdering bystanders thing in your past...people are so judgemental" Naruto said flicking his hands "Don't forget to ask Tsunade, she is after all Sakrua's official guardian, and of course Sakura herself, she may say no, I mean you two aren't even dating..."

"We are"

Naruto stared for a moment "Ok...haven't been dating long...orbythegodsi'llwanttoknowwhyIhaven'tbeentold..."

"Not long" Gaara held up his hands in mock defence

"When that's sorted we'll have your elders talk to my elders and discuss doweries and things" Naruto said with a huge grin "Can I be a groomsman?" He asked

"A what? What's a dowery?"

* * *

"...yes I think Sakura's dowery actually includes some land in the Sand" Naruto was looking at some documents that he pulled out of thin air

"Why are you talking about my dowery?" Sakura asked making them both jump

"Idle chit-chat" Naruto said allowing the scroll to snap shut and dissapear

"mmhmm" Sakura said doubtfully "Tsunade would like a word Gaara"

"Ok" Was all Gaaa said with a confused look at the two friends

* * *

When Gaara arrived at Tsunade's office he was greeted with a pyramid of scrolls taller than him, carefully he edged around the heap till he found Tsunade, still adding to a smaller pile.

"You wished to speak with me" He said with a bow

"They" Tsunade pointed to the large pile of scrolls " are marriage contracts I've been sent over the last 5 years for Sakura Haruno." Gaara eyed the pile, then looked to the one in front of Tsunade, these scrolls were far more ornate, with delicate clasped covers, aside from one which was plain with flowing purple lettering. "This is the pile Sakura has actually considered" Tsunade added seeing his gaze. Although small, the pile was bigger than Gaara liked. "Though this one is the only one she actually liked of the lot." Tsunade pointed at the purple lettered scroll

_Kankuro _Gaara sighed "Well, I can't kill him"

"Or any of them" Tsunade corrected "They are either princes or leaders of various countries" she explained

"What are you trying to say Hag?" Gaara sat on a chair looking in depression at the huge piles and wondering what Sakura saw in him for perhaps the first time. "Are you trying to make it even more painfully obvious how much I do not deserve her?"

"Nope" Tsunade replied standing "Listen Punk. I'm only going to tell you this once." Gaara growled a little at her tone but looked up to see Tsunade's amused smile "Half the village just heard you yelling at Naruto, if someone spreading rumours about you and Sakura does that, I don't want to think what you'll do if someone flirts with her, or heaven forbids tries to dance with her at a function." Gaara froze and Tsunade nodded "You have never thought about that have you? I would recommend letting Sakura deal with it, she's very creative -but, the point to showing you these was simple, Sakura is a desired woman, both for her skills and beauty - but if she chooses you then no-one else matters to her, and thus to you, am I clear?"

**Smart lady, i love it when I'm so in tune with others**

_Shut up_

He bowed to Tsunade "Thank you" he muttered and began to move towards the door, he stopped when Tsunade shouted "Oi"

"Yes?"

"You have my permission as well"

Gaara smiled.

* * *

Sakura was gone when Gaara finall made it back to Naruto's office. Instead a slightly irritated Temari stood there.

"Sakura had a medical emergancy to attend" She explained "You! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Temari..."

She went on ignoring him "Waking up to find your bed empty, worrying that you'd been KIDNAPPED. Then you turn up at Sakura's!"

"Temari!" Gaara growled seeing how amused Naruto was by the tirade "I'm sorry"

Temari's ruffled feathers visably smoothed and she shrugged "As long as you're ok - did you finish packing or have you been here all morning?" At his blank look she slowed down "We are going home tomorrow morning Gaara..." Temari grinned wickedly "Been having too much fun?"

"I'll see you both later" Gaara stood striding out of the office. Temari's running steps as she tried to catch up with him slowed his pace a little till his sister caught up. "Gaara, last time I saw Sakura she was going into a 8 hour operation, it might be better for you to pack, then go see her at the hospital" Temari rubbed the back of her head "Why don't you bring her over and I'll make us a big dinner?"

Gaara winced wondering how to turn down his sister infamous cooking

Seeing his wince Temari smacked him on the arm "Okay...I'll -order- a big dinner, Better?"

Nodding Gaara changed his direction, heading to the diplomats accomodation.

* * *

Sakura was aware of a prickling sensation at the back of her neck as she quietly began to disengage various clamps in her patients abdomen, handing the bloodied instruments to her nearby attendants she took a deep breath ignoring the prickling and began to close up the patients stomach.

The unfortunate ninja had been hit with a spike bomb, ripping into his stomach and rupturing his organs. What was worse was the fact it had been an accident, there were two weapon testers outside looking very sheepish under the glares of the medic nin who came in and out of the operating theater.

Alone in his own sphere of space Gaara watched. There was an observation area for this articular operating theatre, set above the room to give a good view, the trainee medic nin who had been crammed in there were now doubily crammed as they tried to stay as far away from Gaara as possible.

_**Her medical knowlage is amazing **_Shukaku complmented

Gaara smirked _She is a talented woman _As he thought this Sakura looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling briefly behind her mask

_She looks pale _Gaara frowned "How long as this operation been going on for" he asked no one in particular

"Uh...9 hours Kazekage-sama"

**_Doubly impressive is her stamina, see how she keeps working at the edge of her limit?_**

_I see it, and I don't like it _Unknowingly Gaara was growling in a low tone, the students squished even closer together

_**It's her way Gaara. How would you like it if someone suddenly decided you couldn't control your limits...**_

_Like what? _Gaara frowned

_**Like sleep - what if I made you sleep for 9 hours a night because I was worried you'd burn your body out?**_

Gaara winced now _that would be annoying and i would not thank you for it_

_**Exactly.**_ Shukaku grinned _**Though I suspect you'll be wanting to sleep more once Sakura is waiting for you at home ne?**_

_I... _Gaara looked down at the still steadily working woman_ Perhaps._

_

* * *

_

"Okay guys, bandage him up and keep him sedated for the next three days, Nurse Enya, I want him to be your patient. Monitor his pain and try to alleviate it when you can. Any trouble you know what to do."

Sakura gave these commands whilst washing up. She managed to wipe her face with a cloth handed to her using shaky hands. _I'm exhausted_

Wth a sigh she signalled the clean up crews to begin clearing the theatre and trudged up the stairs to see to the trainees.

-

If they hadn't been so obviously scared Sakura would have laughed. As it was in her tired state her lips wobbled a bit before she took on a stern demeanor "What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

Half of the hospitals students were practically sitting on each others laps, the others stood or leant against the wall, as far as they could get from the man sitting at the other end of the observation room. Sakura felt her breath hitch as she caught Gaara's eyes, they almost gleamed in the semi-darkness and she bowed "Kazekage-sama, what do we owe this honour to?"

"I wanted to see you work" He said

Sakura smiled and leant against the doorframe "I felt you come in about 4 hours ago...I didn't realise you were that interested..." the way she said the last phrase made some of the student's gasp at their sensei

They gasped even louder when Gaara stood up "Sensei- run!" one whispered almost silently

Gaara smirked and folded his arms "I think you already know my interests pretty well" Now the students couldn't do anything but Gape at their teacher...and the Kazekage...Gaara of the bloodied sand....flirting?

"I have a pretty good idea" Sakura replied, but she seemed to grow slightly paler.

"Excuse me" Gaara said to the students between him and Sakura, almost in synchrony they scrambled to get out of his way as he strode through them, just in time to wrap his arms around the smaller woman as she slumped slightly. "Sakura?" He gently moved hair out of her face worried because he could feel her trembling from head to toe.

"Chakra exhaustion" She muttered "Headache...shaking...feel faint...." Gaara focused and placed one hand on the base of her neck, sending soothing chakra to battle the headache "Heh...blood and honey..." Sakrua rambled, leaning more on Gaara as her headache eased "You remembered your lessons"

"I had a good teacher" he replied looking down into her less pained eyes.

A quiet cough brought both ninja's attentions back to the room...they were being watched by all of the trainees and some of the girls had hearts in their eyes. "Uh...class dismissed?" Sakura ventured. Suddenly everyone cheered and the room emptied in record time.

"Were they cheering us? or the fact I let them go half an hour early?" Sakura asked

"I have no idea" Gaara replied, ignoring her squeak as he picked her up bridal style "You are coming with me, and you are not leaving till you've eaten whatever Temari has prepared"

Sakura's voice could be heard down the corridor as she wailed "but...I thought you wanted me to Liiiiiiiiiivvveeeeee"


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara ended up carrying Sakura the whole journey to the suite he shared with Temari, firstly because her legs wouldn't support her and secondly after a few minutes she simply dozed off. Gaara shook his head as he tried to take the stairs as smoothly as possible however, when he reached the front door he had to wake her up.

"Sakura" He whispered running his nose against her cheek, she smelt wrong, covered in hospital smells especially the strong soap they used to scrub with.

Her eyes flicked open "Gaara?"

"We're here...I need to open the door, can you stand?"

She nodded and he gently placed her on shaky legs, almost immediatly she slumped to the wall using it as support and watching him as he got his keys "What do you do when this happens and no-one is there to carry you away?" he asked unlocking the door

Sakura shrugged "Collapse...they put me in a hospital bed and let me sleep it off, if it's busy they just put me on the sofa in the staff room."

Gaara felt his anger flare a little at that "They don't take you home, after you spend all that time...?"

"Sakura! Gaara!" Temari hearing them come in appeared out of the kitchen "Oh...Sakura...You're running on empty"

The pink haired woman winced "Not quite empty"

Temari scowled "You should have let someone else finish off, it's a good job I ran you a bath" She shook her head "I can only give you a little bit of Chakra though, we have to travel tomorrow and Gaara needs me to Keep up"

"Thank you"

* * *

"What does she mean?" Gaara asked supporting Sakura over to the bathroom, where, true to Temari's word was a bath of steaming water. The yellow-haired nin was sprinkling some purple crystals over the water causing a more lavender smell to permeate the air.

"She's going to give me a tiny amount of chakra so I'm not going to collapse" Sakura explained not meeting his eye "I couldn't heal a papercut the state I'm in"

"Why can I not give you chakra?" Gaara demanded using the toilet as a chair and scooping the flagging woman into his arms

Sakura managed a weak chuckle "With yours and kuku's chara...you'd probably make my head explode, us mere mortals can't handle Demon chakra Gaara, well...we can, but it requires a lot more control than you have right now..."

"Crystals have dissolved" Temari said giving the water one last swirl "Come on Sakura, I'll wash your hair for you at the same time"

"Just like when we go to the baths in Suna" Sakura replied managing to haul herself upright

"Gaara...why don't you go check on the food and set the table?" At his horrified glance Temari rolled her eyes "No, I didn't cook, the take-out is keeping warm in the oven"

Sakura was already slowly stripping off her clothes with winces as every motion jarred her body, with that view Gaara made himself exit and do as his sister asked.

* * *

"I didn't realise you and Gaara were -that- involved" Temari commented stripping down to her inner tunic and hanging her clothes out of the way of any splashes

Sakura blinked slowly "Sorry Tem, I'm not really here"

Temari rolled her eyes "Tsunade came to see me today" She said helping Sakura into the tub, the younger woman groaned as the hot water immersed her

"Really?" She finally asked, not opening her eyes

"Mmmhmm" Temari dipped her arm into the tub, making sure it was fully coated in water before reaching it out to Sakura's shoulder "Ready?"

"Mn" Was the grunted reply

Eyes closed Temari separated a small ball of chakra from her own brimming supply and slowly began to feed it into Sakura's supply.

Sakura had always said that Temari's Chakra felt like gritsalt to her and now she felt it mixing with the little she had left _I wonder what my chakra feels like to others? _She mused. Temari didn't answer having broken the connection and withdrawn from Sakura's charka supply.

"How does that feel?" She asked her former teacher

"I don't want to sink under here and never get up anymore if that's what you mean, that was really well done" Sakura replied

Temari grinned "Well - you did teach me, come on, lets get that horrible hospital smell off your hair"

* * *

Gaara meanwhile was quietly placing plates and cups on the table, he caught his reflection in the window as he placed the last glass and froze staring at his image.

_How much I've changed _He thought _setting tables and _Sakura and Temari's laughter pealed from the bathroom and Gaara couldn't help but smile _loving. _

Shukaku didn't speak _**I always wondered if that symbol you carved in your temple was a self prophacy **_

Chuckling Gaara heard Temari asking Sakura to sit so she could dry her hair_ Time to put out the food I think_

_

* * *

_The smell of food was the final thing that propelled Sakura out of the bathroom. She kept having to fold back the cuffs on the overlarge pyjama's that Temari had loaned her but the sight of food soon had her forgetting.

"Oh...that smells good" She said collapsing onto the nearest chair with an appologetic look

Temari followed sitting down a little more gracefully to join Sakura and Gaara at the table, there was silence as they all just ate and Gaara could see Sakura slowly relaxing more and more, the tenseness flowing away from her like water from a dam.

"I began to tell Sakura earlier...Tsunade came to see me today" Temari spoke heaping a second helping of noodles into Sakura's bowl

"Oh?" Gaara held out his bowl to recieve a second helping aswell "What did she say?"

"Something about how I should mention if you're going to court her charge, you're going to have to learn how"

Gaara blinked lowering his chopsticks from his mouth. Sakura was staring at Temari in horror "She didnt"

"Oh she did" Temari replied popping a prawn into her mouth "That means when we get back to Suna Gaara we will have to sort out some paperwork...and I'll have to dig out my cultural book from my studies"

Sakura blushed "Temari...he hasn't even asked me to marry him yet!"

"He hasn't?" The bonde woman turned her eye to her brother "What's wrong with you?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to blush "Ah...uh...Temari!"

This set Sakura off giggling "Are you trying to force your brother into proposing to me Tem? We've only been dating a week, it's bad enough everyone at the hokage tower is expecting a contract to appear..."

"Would you say no?" Gaara suddenly interrupted, both women stared at him "If I asked you, would you say no?"

"That depends on if you ask me" Sakura replied gulping nervously "The risk is that there is a chance I'll say no...but that you're willing to take it" She swirled her chopsticks in the remaining sauce of her bowl "There is...however," she met his eyes "a chance I'd say Yes. Though...depending on how traditional our guardians wish to be depends on how long it'd be till I actually moved to Suna"

Temari squealed "You'd really be willing to move?"

Sakura grinned grabbing the last prawn from the central plate "Yes..."

* * *

"Temari, may we be excused?" Gaara asked seeing that both he and Sakura were finished. Temari nodded indicating that she'd take care of the plates "Don't be up too long" She called after them

Once out onto the balcony Gaara swept Sakura up into his arms and jumped to the roof, sitting down and looking over the star-like village, twinkling before them.

"It's been a strange week" Sakura said quietly nestling up to him

Gaara smiled and held her more tightly for a moment before standing and making her do the same. "Sakura.." He breathed kneeling in front of her "It has been a strange week...but it has been one of the happiest and I shall treasure it."

"Gaara...?"

"Marry me."

There was a silence filling the rooftops, only broken by the whistling of wind. Gaara jumped slightly as Sakura slid her arms around his shoulders hugging him awkwardly to her waist. "Just because everyone thinks you should, and wants us to...you don't have to marry me Gaara...I don't want you to rush into this, it's only been a week." She tilted his head up, gently moving hair away from his scar and tracing it with fingertips. "If you are asking me to marry you...please...let it be for yourself."

"I love you." He said with such intensity it took her breath away and all she could do was stare into his eyes "Marry me, please"

Sakura smiled and leant forward to place a kiss on his scar "When you put it that way...Yes. I will marry you"

With a laugh Gaara stood and spun her around.

* * *

"Better begin that first draft" Temari said smiling at the sound of her brothers laugh

"I think I'll have a celebratory drink" Tsunade's voice came from the telephone Temari held

Temari laughed and hung up beaming at the couple as they re-entered the room "Gonna help me with the dishes? or are you two worn out from happiness?"


	16. Chapter 16

I feel like not much happened in this chapter = maybe I should have added it to the end of the last one...oh well. I have to say though I wasn't going to update as it is my last exam tomorrow and I know NOTHING. ARGH!

* * *

The sun had not risen when Gaara gently kissed Sakura on the forehead, then on each eyelid. She mumbled something and swatted at him, growling slightly as he easily caught her flailing hands.

"Mmm?" She asked quietly, blinking sleepily trying to wake up

Gaara smiled "Sakura...I have to get up and leave soon" Immediatly Sakura woke fully and sat up "We slept for that long?" She eyes the alarm clock, innocently showing the time, half an hour before she had set it. She raised an eyebrow at Gaara who had slipped out of bed and was dressing quickly and putting the last remaining items into his travel bag. "Gaara...why are you up so early? I set the alarm...and even that was early - you're not going till sunrise"

"Yes...but my elders will want to ask me questions and, well " He turned and holding out his hand to her grinned "I'm too happy to deal with them today, I thought we might go outside somewhere till it's time for me to leave"

Sakura took his hand.

* * *

"What do you mean the Kazekage is not here!?" Temari rolled her eyes at her reflection as she tied her hair into its neat buns, when she had tied the last ribbon into place she turned to answer the irate elders "I believe he has gone to say farewell to his friends, he will meet us at the gate - as he always does"

"He usually tells you where he is going" One of them, a tall and gangly man, resembling a heron, stepped forward and frowned at her "Has something happened we should be aware of?"

Temari smiled sweetly "I think what has happened is Gaara's business...however, I believe he -may- fill you in on the return journey" With that Temari swung her fan onto her back and made her way to the door "We best go, he'll want to leave at sunrise" she said to the assembled elders and ninja.

* * *

Gaara did not, as Temari said, especially want to leave.

"There they are" Sakura pointed at the group making their way towards the gate, from their position they had a good view of the exit, and also of the slowly brightening horizon, signalling it would soon be time for Gaara to join his party.

Said Kazekage didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around the shorter Kunoichi, burying his head in her hair and breathing in his scent. "I'll miss you" He finally managed to mumble

Sakura smiled and dug around in her pouches finally bringing out a photograph. Gaara blinked, it was a smaller version of the one that was hung on her apartment wall. "This was why you took so long to get changed this morning?" He asked

"Hai" She replied biting her lip "I thought it might give you something to remind you of me"

Gaara let out a bark of laughter tucking the photo into his robes before catching the woman in his arms and kissing her. When they broke apart both were breathing heavily, but Gaara put a hand on the back of Sakura's neck, holding her forehead to his "As if I could forget you now I've found you" he said quietly "I will send a messenger as soona s everything is settled..." They heard Temari's voice faintly calling for him "...raaaaaaa! I know you're up there!" Gaara's lips quirked into a smile "I best go before she wakes up the village"

Sakura smiled "Be safe"

Nodding Gaara stepped off the building falling backwards and into the air. His sand caught him just before he hit the floor, "Show-off!" Sakura muttered before heading back to her apartment to find her bed.

* * *

The journey back to Suna was set at a brutal pace, the eldars struggled to keep up, even some of the ninja began to flag.

"Gaara" Temari muttered coming upto her brothers side where he ran "We need to stop"

"Why?" Gaara slowed slightly "We're making good time"

"The elders can't keep this pace" Temari muttered back keeping her voice low so no-one else could hear "They are elderly and have not kept their training up - some of them have weak hearts...this rate we'll cause some of them to die"

Gaara thought about this for a few moments until Temari slapped his arm "Brother! If they die we have to wait till their positions are filled before we can discuss your marriage - now can we please slow down? My legs are killing me!" She said the last part in such a high-pitch, whiny voice that Gaara laughed, slowing the part and calling a halt so they could set up camp early.

"Kazekage-Sama?" One of Gaara's more tolerable elders, Thoya sat beside him where he was keeping a watch

"Yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the treeline

"I...that is I and the others were wondering why you are rushing back to Suna? Naturally we all want to make good time...but this pace is unusual for you"

Gaara didn't know if he should sigh or smile at the mans question, he was actually being quite brave, no-one usually dared to ask about his travel arrangements - they just did what he said. _Perhaps I should make them question me more _he thought musing his answer "Hanoy!" He called to one of the off-duty nin sat beside the fire

"Lord Kazekage" The man bowed

"Take over my watch, I need to speak with the elders"

"hai"

That arranged Gaara walked with Thoya back to where the elders sat around the central fire, when they saw him they all stood looking guilty.

_**Probably been talking about us eh?**_

_Probably - you've been quiet_

_**Didn't want to intrude **_Shukaku muttered quietly

Mentally Gaara raised an eyebrow at the demon_ I see_

Shukaku growled half-heartedly and stalked off as the elders gathered around. "Tomorrow we will be taking a slower pace" Gaara announced "I apologise for my haste earlier and will take into account the needs of the party."

"Thank you" One of the more worn out elders bowed from where he was seated

"I can't help but be curious though..." One of the few female elders spoke up, her blue eyes glinting in the firelight "Why the Lord was in such a hurry to return to Suna?"

Gaara's lips twitched at her open curiosity and as a reward he deided to answer "I am eager to arrange my marriage contract"

All breathing in the clearing seemed to stop for a moment before a few nervous chuckles broke the awkward silence. "We...we did not think you were serious" The old woman spoke again and Gaara placed her name, Wira

"Oh?" Gaara asked sitting on a log, this evidently was going to take time "But I am very serious, in fact, mine and Shukaku's choosen mate has already accepted the proposal"

Now there was outright exclimations of surprise "She knows about Shukaku?" "You asked her without a contract?" "Did she accept?" "of course she accepted nitwit, who'd refuse?" "Who is it?" "When is she coming to Suna?"

"Silence" Gaara rubbed his head feeling the stirings of a headache to his surprise Shuakaku decided to answer **"Of course she knows about me" **Instantly the elders went silent staring almost fearfully at Gaara, taking a deep breath and with a glare at Shukaku he spoke "She knows about Shukaku. She has known about him for as long as we have known each other." There were shared looks "As to asking her before the marriage contract was properly arranged...I wanted to make my intentions known to her to further assure her of my affections"

Now the elders were clearly flabbergasted

"Who is it Lord?" One recovered enough to finally repeat the question

Thoya grinned from his place across the fire "We are all dying of curiosity Lord Kazekage"

Gaara grinned "Then I think I shall let you die a little more and return to my watch" There was almost a collective groan "I shall tell you when we have a meeting after the days rest we have after this journey, meanwhile please carry on considering the terms of this marriage."


	17. Chapter 17

It was a tired and mostly confused group that eventually made it back to Suna.

Gaara had been in a good mood the whole way, carefully avoiding anymore questions and setting a good pace until the great gates were in view.

Kankuro met them at the gate, wearing his usual black and purple ensemble "Temari! Gaara!" He called waving happily.

Gaara lengthened his stride , but Temari grabbing his arm brought him back. "What?" he asked Looking down at his sister "Be careful with Kankuro" Temari whispered hurriedly

"Why?" He asked frowning at her "Kankuro is safe..."

Temari waved back to Kankuro "No, no, I don't mean like that! I mean, please be careful with his feelings, when you tell him about Sakura." She turned and gave Gaara a stern look "Remember, he gave tsunade a marriage contract for Sakura, he must hold her in some regard, perhaps even love her - Sakura didn't give us any details." Gaara shot his brother a glare through narrowed eyes, until Temari punched him on the arm "Be nice, he is not competition, he is your brother."

"It's be so much easier if I could just rip off anyone's head who looked at her" Gaara muttered feeling shukaku agreeing with him

The blond woman snorted "But this is so much more fun"

* * *

"So, do I have a medic for a sister now?" Kankuro asked when they finally reached talking distance

"You do indeed - so next time you poison yourself....I can LAUGH!" Temari replied with a smirk and a hug, Kankuro laughed "Gaara! Everythings fine, Naruto sent a message saying you'd set off, we had a good rain shower too so the wells and underground water supply are full again"

Gaara nodded and Kankuro briefly greeted the elders

"They seem in a good mood" Kankuro said quietly as the three made their way to the Kazekage residence "What's got them so...happy?"

Temari grinned at him

Kankuro tried to guess "They've persuaded you to marry, Tem? Oh the horror!" Temari gasped and punched him in the arm, leaving it numb "Ow!"

"They have not persuaded me to get married Kankuro" She replied "In fact I'm not ever going to -have- to get married or produce a heir"

Now Kankuro was speechless and he stopped at the front door "Don't tell me they've arranged a marriage for me"

"That would be hard to do, as it seems you have arranged one for yourself Brother." Gaara's voice was quiet, but caused both Temari and Kankuro to wince at the dissaproval it contained

"Ah...you found out" Kankuro turned and unlocked the door, funbling his keys slightly. "I guess we'd better sit down then"

"I'm going to make some tea" Temari announced leaving the two brothers to stare at each other across the table.

"Why did you go outside of the council and arrange a marriage for yourself?" Gaara's eyes bored into his brothers, effectively pinning him to the chair.

With a sigh Kankuro removed his hat, running his fingers through the revealed brown hair "I wanted to show...I wanted a way of, I don't know Gaara." He sighed spreading his hands "I wanted her to know I would be there for her as more than a friend if she wished it"

Gaara tilted his head to one side "I don't understand what you mean"

"Sakura didn't tell you the terms of the contract?"

"No, she accidentaly mentioned it, then refused to discuss it any further"

Kankuro laughed "If she wishes, if both of us were unmarried I had offered to marry her when she turned 28, she knows I do not love her, that I was offering her essentially myself" Kankuro took a cup from the tray Temari appeared with, sipping it before finishing "She practically owns me anyway, what with saving my life" Both of his siblings were staring at him now and Kankuro frowned "Why were you discussing marriage contracts with Sakura anyway, I doubt you would have held me in suspense for this long if she'd decided not to wait and accept my proposal"

Temari grinned, and when Gaara didn't reply kicked the red-head under the table "If you don't tell him - I will"

"Sakura..." Gaara swallowed finding it harder then he thought to say the words

The puppet masters eyes however, had already widened "You called her Sakura!"

Temari rolled her eyes "He couldn't exactly keep calling her Haruno"

Kankuro looked to Gaara for answers "Sakura and I are engaged" Gaara finally said

There was a moment of absolute silence before Kankuro sighed and fiddled with the cup in front of him "That's not very funny Gaara. Temari."

"I'm not joking" Gaara reached over the table, grabbing Kankuro's wrist to make his brother look at him "I do love her"

With a short laugh Kankuro clasped arms wth his brother "Them I'm glad" the mans face turned serious as he pulled his red-headed brother closer across the table "If you hurt her, I will find a way to hurt you"

Gaara's eyes flickered red **"You'd have to join the queue"**

Kankuro released Gaara's arm and walked away to look out of the window, Temari made silent gestures toward to door to her younger brother and Gaara slipped out.

* * *

Temari leant against the wall, facing her brother as he stared at the street outside the window "You know, he'd shred you before you landed the first blow"

He let out a brief chuckle, one that had no humour and a lot of pain. "I'd feel better"

"You'd be dead" There was silence at this remark as Kankuro gritted his teeth, avoiding his sisters eyes. "Ru...You may have fooled Sakura and our brother, but to me you're as open as a book."

Now Kankuro leaned forward resting his head against the cool glass "I thought if I told myself I didn't love her enough times, I'd believe it."

"No one can choose who they love" Temari said with a sigh

"Why are we having this talk Tem? I don't particuarly want my emotions analysed right now, in fact I have a mission to go do" Kankuro strode across the room, grabbing his hat

"Ru..." He paused, back to her at the door "Sakura will need all her friends when she gets here, she will need her big brother, just as much as her big sister, if you can't love her as a sister it will be hard on the both of you" Kankuro's shoulders sagged and he left.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara sighed as one of the elders poked their head around his office door, he had spent the last day and most of the night catching up on paperwork "Yes?"

"We were just wondering if you will be coming to the meeting to discuss your betrothal?"

With a smirk Gaara stood strapping his gourd onto his back _strange how much I'm actually looking forward to a meeting with the elders _he followed the smaller man down to the council meeting room where an amazing sight met his eyes

The table that stretched along the room was covered in an unrolled scroll. Another scroll was unfurled and attached to one wall, whilst one of the windows appeared to be covered in squiggles. Gaara blinked walking through the crowds of elders and trying to take in the chaos.

"What is all this?" He asked

The room fell silent and Wira came forward "Why, we are working on your marriage contract Kazekage-sama!"

"I didn't realise it took...so much" Gaara gave up trying to describe the room and settles for a wave of his hand

Wira laughed, sounding oddly happy "The marriage of a Kazekage is a complex procedure and has rituals heaped in history...the preparation of your marriage scroll alone has taken us several hours"

Now he could see more clearly Gaara could see that the scroll's edges were covered in a delicate painting showing his life so far, there was a lot of red. The bottom of the scroll was blank, symbolising life yet to come. Wira however was still talking "This is your family tree back to the first kazekage" she said indicating the large scroll attached to the wall "It has a short history that will be completed on the members death" Each person's name had a short biography and cause of death, His, Temari's and kankuro's were blank

"And the window?" he asked getting a closer look. The squiggles quickly formed out into smaller family trees of people in Kahona.

"We...were looking at the family trees of progressive brides for you Lord" Wira said sounding slightly embarassed.

Gaara frowned "You think I might be engaged to Naruto's daughter? I am literally old enough to be her father"

"O,of course not!" Wira shot a glare at her assistant who quickly rubbed Naruto's and the Hyuuga family tree away from the window. Gaara's eyes sought Sakura's family tree, he spent a few moments searching for it until he found a complex and slightly messy family tree in the corner. "what's this?" He asked pointing

"Ah, well...Haruno Sakura....her family tree was...complex" Wira replied "Technically we wouldn't have considered her, but for a few reasons"

"Oh?" Gaara tried not to sound too annoyed

"uh...hai...uh" Wira's hesitation was proof that he failed, Gaara indicated the woman should continue with her explination "She is a much lower class than you, but, she is an exceptional kunoichi"

_**Good save Wira **_Shukaku thought preening at the praise of his mate

"She was apprenticed to the fifth Hokage until Tsunade-sama retired, and is in her own right a talented medic nin, not only that, but when her parents died in an ambush Tsunade adopted her as her legal daughter, in essence making her a relative of the first and second Hokage. Her closeness and presence on Naruto-sama's council indicates she is steady and he shows her favour...in essence she would be as good, if not a better match as any of the other kunoichi in the village"

"You like her" Gaara said spotting the small smile Wira word

"Oh...I do, Kazekage-sama, she is a good woman"

Gaara smiled "everyone, I would like your attention" The silence was such that a pin could have been dropped and all would hear. "I wish you to further your efforts on the preparation of this marriage contract" he said looking down at the table wehre the unwritten scroll lay "I realise it is a large task, but I wish to have this contract ready as quickly as possible, soon I will need to announce the betrothal between myself and Haruno Sakura to my people."

"Haruno Sakura?" Wira asked a large smile cracking her wrinkled face

"Haruno Sakura" Gaara replied smiling in return

Wira turned clapping her hands "YOU! You and YOU! Get me writing supplies! I need to write a letter to Tsunade! and Naruto! and Sakura!"

Gaara quickly made his escape.


	18. Chapter 18

Short chapter I know, Exams and university are finished and now it's a case of dealing with everything I've been ignoring for the last few weeks/years. Including a set of 'friends' I just didn't have the energy to deal with. Now I do, I don't think they like how I'm not lettign them walk over me.

* * *

"Sakura" Gentle hands shook Sakura awake from where she had fallen asleep at her desk, when she didn't immediatly water up the voice became louder and the shaking slightly harder "Sakura!"

"Whyzp?"Sakura shot up, almost headbutting the waker, who, upon Sakura opening her eyes turned out to be Hinata, "Hinata?"

The white-eyed woman smiled "Good Morning Sakura"

Sakura didn't answer straight away, eyeing the people who were accompanying Hinata, branch members, judging by their armbands which had replaced the seal when Hinata had taken over the clan. They were all carrying bundles and one at the back was carrying an elaborate kimono "Hinata...what's going on?"

Hinata smiled and pulled her friend to her feet "Some suna elders are here to discuss the marriage contract, we need to dress you up so that you can attend the meeting with Tsunade"

"Finally!" It had taken two weeks for the elders to arrive and Sakura was beginning to think that Gaara may have regretted his proposal

_stupid _Sakura scolded herself as she was led to one of the bathing rooms, once there she let Hinata and her attendants do their magic.

* * *

"Daughter!" Tsunade greeted Sakura from where she was seated to Naruto's right hand side

Naruto, seated on the dias that showed his rank stepped down to escourt his wife to his left hand side before coming back for Sakura "You look great Sakura-chan!" He said in an almost silent whisper, he placed her on a cushion at the foot of his chair, indicating her rank in the village, most nin would have been requested to stand through the proceedings.

Some elderly men and women muttered amongst themselves as they saw this evident display of Naruto's favour, one old woman kept grinning madly at Sakura, Sakura felt herself give a small smile back.

"Now we are all here..." Naruto said quietly "Why don't we begin? I believe you bring terms from Lord Gaara for the marriage between him and My almost-sister" Naruto paused for a moment to let that title sink in "Haruno Sakura?"

One of the men stood up holding an ornate scroll, quickly he unrolled it and began reading "Greetings to you Naruto, Lord Hokage of the hidden village of the Leaf..."

"I think we can possibly skip to the list" Tsunade interrupted, "We have patients to attend to" she nodded at Sakura's back

Sakura didn't move but stayed where she was watching the elders and swallowing her embarassment _could they make me seem any more important?_

"Of course lady Tsunade, Lord Hokage" The man bowed and began to read "These are the preliminary terms, The kunoichi will come and live in Suna and reside with the Kazekage under his roof, she will undertake the training required for her to undertake the duties of first lady to the Kazekage, she will manage her land and tennants..."

_I have tennants?!_ Sakura thought suddenly _I knew I had land....but people actually live there?  
_

The man carried on "...she will produce at least one heir to carry on the kazekage line" with that final comment the elder rolled the scroll up to absolute silence in the room.

The moment stretched until finally Tsunade asked the question on everyones mind "That is -all-?"

"Yes Lady Tsuanade"

Tsunade stood "He want's nothing else?" She shook her head and faced Sakura "He must really love you"

"We believe so" The old woman from earlier spoke up, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"These conditions are agreeable to me, I accept" Sakura spoke now tilting her head and causing some of the charms on the end of her various hair ornaments to chime

The man who held the scroll spluttered sligthly "You accept? No bartering?"

"I believe my daughter has spoken on this matter" Tsunade said, before turning to Naruto "Lord Hokage?"

Naruto sighed "I will be sad to lose on of my most talented medi nins....and one of my closest friends, but I cannot deny you love Sakura, I accept these conditions also"

The elders all relaxed with happy smiles on their faces "This is, of course assuming the Kazekage accepts my conditions" Sakura said standing "The elders should be there by now"

* * *

"My lord" One of Gaara's assistants bowed "There are some elders from kahona to see you"

"See them in" Gaara said not looking up from his paperwork, even if he was internally gleeful

_finally_

_**Indeed, I wonder what our mate requires to bring her to us?**_

Internally Gaara shrugged _she can ask nothing I wouldn't give_

_**She already has our heart**_

"Lord Kazekage" The elders bowed as they entered the room "We bring word from Kahona, the conditions for marriage between yourself and Haruno Sakura"

Gaara nodded "I would hear the conditions of my future bride"

The elder stared for a moment at the affection present in Gaara's voice before remembering himself and reciting the list he had so carefully memorised "She wishes to be free to accept medical missions and carry on practising her craft within her free time, she wishes to be able to visit Kahona at least once a year and she wishes to be allowed to accept visits from her friends with notice."

"That is wise of her, normally I do not allow ninja that are not of the sand to visit outside of missions" Gaara said staring into space _so little she wants in return for leaving her own life _

"We do not understand Kazekage-sama, why she would want so little" One of the elders, with an angry red scar down one side of his face spoke up "She is much beloved by our people, she could demand anything she wanted..."

Rising Gaara cut off the mans tirade with a simple gesture "She wrote these terms herself, as I have done for her, Sakura has demanded what she requires, and I am more than willing to grant her wishes, return to your hokage elders of Kahona, I believe you have a wedding date to arrange - as do I."

* * *

When the men had filed out of the room Gaara allowed himself a smile "Temari!" He yelled knowing she would be nearby, he was surprised when kankuro answered his call

"tem's at the hospital" He explained putting the last flick of colour on his eyelid even as he bowed "Need anything?"

Gaara smiled "Your congratulations? Your happiness?" He stood embracing his brother "Kankuro, I know this is hard for you, but I need a best man, Naruto has requested he be a groomsman, but I want you as best man"

Kankuro winced "How did you..."

"I can read your emotions brother, but I hope that you can resolve the matter within your heart"

"Well" Kankuro laughed "You never know, Sakura might bring a bridesmaid that interests me"

Gaara paused "bridesmaids?"


	19. Chapter 19

I am officially packing and going mad! Please don't exect an update for at least two weeeeeks! (sorry it took my so long to update this)

* * *

"...of course she'll have to come here for a week for social functions and the official engagement..."

"What?" Gaara looked up at the elder who had been rattling off a list of things needed before he could marry Sakura, Gaara realised at the man's irritated look that he should have actually been paying attention. "I apologise" he said, laying down his pen and giving the smaller man his full attention.

"I...well, Kazekage-sama, Your lady fiancee will need to be formally introduced to the village, then of course there might..." The elder looked down a moment in contemplation "..will be challenges."

Gaara frowned "What do you mean 'challenges'? I have selected her as my bride, I do not understand how anyone can contest this"

The man swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing at the throat of his kimono "Well, my lord...No one contests your decision...It's just she is a foreign Kunoichi and she needs to show her strength.."

"She doesn't NEED to do anything" Gaara growled loosing his temper slightly and causing the man to recoil to the doorway

"My, my lord of course not! It will however, it will make her settling in easier if she can make the ninja respect her!" Now he was on his knees head pressed to the floor in fear.

Blinking Gaara looked down at the cowering man wondering when he had stood up.

_**He makes a valid point**_

_If any of them hurt her I will exile them_

_**What?**_ The demons voice was snide _**You think our mate is weak? Can't fight?**_

_I, no! Of course not!_

**_Then you will let her face the challenges as they come_**

Sanding Gaara looked down at the man "Get up" He said with a sigh, sitting back down "I'm not about to punish you for giving me information" He let the obviously relieved elder process this before reaching for his pen "Go. I have a letter to write"

* * *

"...Hinata?" Sakura once again woke to the sight of white eyes crinkled with mischief in her office.

"You really shouldn't keep sleeping like this Sakura-chan" Hinata gently admonished leading the still slightly sleepy Sakura out and down the corridor. Sakura almost scowled when they reached the entrance of the hospital, as well as Neji and two nin she didn't know, it seemed Huzo had pulled guard duty this week.

Hinate carried on chatting as they set off down the street

"Hinata" Sakura broke into her story about her daughter's antics "Why did you come and get me?"

Hinata slapped her head "Sorry, We need to go shopping for formal kimono's, It has been requested that you go to Suna for a week to be formally introduced as Gaara's fiancee..." Hinata's voice trailed off as she realised all of her guards were staring at her and Sakura "This is not public knowlege am I undestood?" All four ninja nodded, Neji smield at Sakura "Congratulations Sakura-sama" he said quietly before resuming his duties and scanning the crowds as they passed.

"Ten says she's pregnant and that's why she's marrying the monster" came a hushed voice from behind the two women

"Shut up Huzo" the other man said

"Oh come off it..don't tell me you're scared of those two..."

Sakura and Neji turned in unison, but to both's surprise Hinata beat them to Huzo. Wordlessly she jabbed both of his hips and shoulders causing him to fall to his knees like a doll who's strings had all been cut. She then spoke in a very serious tone "Hazu...I apologise for interrupting your conversation about Sakura, but I believe you are suppossed to be guarding me." She shook her head "Not discussing something I -just- said was not to be made public knowlege, that includeds making bets, insulting the second-to-head medic nin of the village and the kazekage of the sand!" She sighed then turned her back to him "I will no longer require your services" she finished walking away and signalling her guards and Sakura to follow her.

"White-eyed Bitch" Hazo muttered in the background. He yelped as a slash appeared on each of his cheeks, trickling red blood down his suddenly pale skin. Hazo was yanked up by his hair to shoulder level with Hinata who held the now blood-stained iron fan to Hazo's neck, earning a small trickle of blood. "While I may have to put up with insults from my clan, the elders and foreign dignateries, the day I put up with them from Mine and my husbands ninja will never come. Am I Underdstood Hazo?" When he did not reply right away she shook him like a rag "AM I UNDERSTOON NINJA"

"Yes" Hazo grunted.

Hinata dropped him and walked away.

"You've been working out" Sakura commented as Neji handed Hinata a rag to clean her fan with.

Hinata ginned "It's nice to give people a shock now and then, he'll think twice about spreading such rumours now, Now. Kimono shopping." Hinata pointed at the most exclusive shop in town and Sakrua stared, a years wages wouldn't even buy a good kimono from here.

"H, hinata....I can't afford this!" She finally said realising she'd need at least 14 to fulfil to social and daily needs during this trip.

Laughing Hinata shoved her towards the doors "Consider it an engagement gift from the Hyuuga/Uzamaki clans"

* * *

Six hours later both women staggered back to the Hyuuga compound, the Kimono's were ordered and would be ready for the next day. Neji walked alongside them freed from his guard duty when they reached the Hyuuga compound.

"..a! Lady Hyuuga is going to go nuts!" Came a mans voice from inside the gates

Neji, Sakura and Hinata shared a look between each other. The guards instead of watching for visitors at this side gate were staring at whatever was going on inside the compound.

"She won't! She'll like it!" Came a defiant voice "besides, I can drain the colour later"

"Insolent child!"

"That voice is familar" Sakura muttered rolling her eyes at the guards who were still ignoring the people waiting inside the gate. Neji sighed and infusing some chakra into his hand flicked the gate.

It swung open with a loud crack, slamming into the wall behind it. "Mistress" He said with a bow ushering Hinata into the suddenly silent compound "Sakura-sama"

"Thank you Neji-nee-san" Hinata replied, Neji grinned back.

"Rowana!" Sakura said, surprised to see the girl on the floor with another man stood over her, a frosty glare from Sakura sent him back a few paces.

"Shall I deal with this Lady Hyuuga?" Neji asked an emotionless mask appearing

"No, you have a date with Tenten I believe" She replied, without another word, Neji dissapeared

Hinata tucked her hands into the wide sleeves of her kimono and looked about her, instantly all the people who had been staring found tasks to occupy them. Hinata brought her attention back to the duo before her "What is going on here Sila-san?" She asked as Sakura helped the fallen Rowana to her feet, silently she brushed chakra infused fingers over an already forming bruise.

The man ripped off his straw hat and stood erect "Hyuuga-sama, I came across this _apprentice..."_ he said the word like it was a curse "Working with her chakra upon the rose bush at the entrance to the compound, she has damaged it beyond repair!"

"Oh?" Hinata turned to Rowana "What do you have to say for yourself Rowana-san?"

Rowana gulped "Y,You know my name!"

"BOW WHEN SPEAKING TO THE LADY!" Sila stuck Rowana behind the knees causing the woman to yelp and fall to her knees in the dirt of the courtyard. Sakura was on him in an instant and within moments held the larger man against the wall, her arm across his throat.

"Sakura." Hinata spoke quietly

"Yes Hinata?" Sakura didn't look away from the man's red face

"Let him go."

Showing her teeth to the now petrified man Sakura released him and returned to Hinata's side. "It is my job to disipline members of my household Sakura"

"I appologise Lady Hyuuga" Sakura said witha bow "I don't know what came over me"

"You are forgiven" Hinata allowed Sakura a small smile before turning back to Rowana "Explain yourself apprentice gardener"

Rowana bowed her head to the floor "I knew you and Lady Sakura were out today and wished to give you both a surprise upon your return, I, I didn't mean any disrespect and I can drain the colours My lady pleasedon'ttakemyrosegardenaway"

"You're rose garden?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow

Sakura stepped in "The old one in the corner of the compound"

"The one where Shukaku...?"

"The very same"

Hinata smiled "Let me see" They began to walk towards the corner that would lead them to the main walkway. They all froze when they saw the main house.

"Well..." Hinata began as Rowana cringed "That's...interesting"

Apparently a few members of the family were finding it interesting too, standing on the lawns staring. Rowana had managed to infuse every single rose with different colours representing the Hyuuga name, white, lavender, pale blue and pale grey roses bounced softly from the glossy leaved branches, covering the house.

"...wasn't that a withered plant off to one side of the door last time I was here?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly sideways

Hinata shot Rowana a look "Indeed, it -was-"

"I..."The woman stuttered "There were unforseen side effects from the chakra infusion"

Sakura couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

* * *

Sorting out the rose bush invasion took the remainder of the afternoon and evening drew in quickly bringing Hinata and Sakura inside.

"I don't know what to do with her now" Hinata admitted sipping some hot tea "I know the others look down on her...she is a tad overenthusiastic with plants, I don't understand it"

"N.a.r.u.t.o." Sakura spelled out sipping her tea

Turning bright scarlet Hinata flapped her hand at Sakura "Ok, so maybe I do understand...but still..."

"Send her to Ino!" Sakura was struck by the idea and grinned

"What?" Hinata stared "Send her as an apprentice to another clan, how would that appear to the other clan members? They'd think..."

"That you were punishing her" Sakura finished with a grin, "Ino would love to have someone to teach, and the hospital needs someone like her in the herb garden, our herb supplies are dire most of the time Hinata, it would be hard work, but needed and she could still be here tending her own garden"

Hinata's brows furrowed as she thought about Sakura's suggestion, then she grinned "That's brilliant"

Sakura yawned and stretched "I really should be going Hin-chan....you never said, when a I leaving for Suna?"

Calmly the white eyes woman folded a apkin avoiding Sakura's eyes "Tomorrow afternoon"

"WHAT?"


	20. Chapter 20

Still packing...packing procrastination? Now am back at home working (sometimes) packing (all the time) crafting (when I can) and writing when I can.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted for the uptenth time that day and ignored Hinata's frustraited sigh as she slouched on the back of the unfortunate horse that was carrying the pink haired woman.

"I could have been there by this time tomorrow" Sakura muttered under her breath glancing back at the train of horses, donkeys and ninja following her and the Hyuuga leader "This is really needed?"

"I really wish you wouldn't doubt my knowlege in this area" Hinata said quietly "Funnily enough formal engagements were an aspect of my education that was most heavily emphasised."

Wincing Sakura remembered why that area had been a big part of Hinata's life, Hiashi had hoped to marry the woman off in an arranged marriage to be rid of, as he put it 'the failure' "Explain to me Hina-chan?" Sakura pleaded with her friend "It's going to be a long journey...and I need to know."

Hinata smiled and moved her horse closer to Sakura "This is all just formalities, you and Gaara are already engaged. If we were in the Leaf it'd just be accepted" The white eyed woman shrugged a slender shoulder "However, the Sand is a far more traditional country than ours and your engagement needs to be recognised by the village of your betrothed" Hinata sighed now staring at the horizon where heat waves marked the start of the desert between them and the hidden village of the sand "It's going to be a hard week Sakura, they'll test you, annoy you, insult you, try to break your composure...you may even have to prove your fighting and medical abilities before they accept you as a worthy fiancee for their Kazekage"

Scowling Sakura too looked towards the rising heat "I bet if it was a woman from his village it wouldn't happen"

"No" Hinata replied "But why should a village which is situated in the middle of the desert waste water on a woman who not only is foreign, but does nothing for the village?"

"You're right...I guess I should be prepared"

* * *

The next day dawned bright and hot and shortly the forward scouts reported that Sunagakure would be reached by that afternoon

Sakura beamed when she heard that news _I can see Gaara soon!_

"Um Sakura.." Hinata suddenly looked embarassed "About you and Gaara when you meet...There will have to be a chaperone..."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed stopping her horse in shock "A chaperone? I don't see..."

"HARUNO!" A yell broke through their conversation and both Sakura and Hinata looked towards the source of the noise. A small woman, chunin by her rank insignia stood in their path, her sandy coloured hair blowing in the desert wind.

"Matsuri-san?" Sakura asked

Matsuri drew several weighted strings from her belt pouch and gave Sakura a hard look "Get off your horse and fight me, if you want my sensei"

"Already?" Sakura heard Hianta mutter as she slowly dismounted, her legs protesting at the movement _horses _she mentally muttered as she stretched her legs and reviewed what she knew about this kunouchi.

_**She's mainly a defensive fighter, she'd rather disable you than actually harm you **_inner offered

_She's good with the weighted strings, but I know Gaara has been teaching her other things_

_**Leave her her pride, she is after all Gaara's apprentice**_

_I know**  
**_

"Ready?" Sakura asked the waiting ninja

Her answer was a weighted string flying directly towards her head and Sakura had to perform several acrobatic flips and rolls, difficult on the shifting surface as Matsuri threw chakra charged weights after her.

There was a pause when Matsuri ran out of weights "You run out?" Sakura asked breathing deeply and pausing, as the ground slithered Sakura knew she had made a mistake in ignoring the fallen weights. They now shot upwards as Masturi shouted "Spider web jitsu!" Impossibly fast the weights wove their attached chakra strings into a tangled cocooon around Sakura's body. Sakura screamed as the web began draining her Charka until she lay still on the floor, invisible through the woven fabric.

"That was oddly dissapointing" Matsuri muttered staring at the cocoon.

"I don't know...You've improved so much" Came a voice from behind her.

Matsuri gasped and spun, throwing a kunai on reflex.

Sakura caught it, twirling it on one finger "Shadow clone mixed with genjitsu" She explained at Matsuri's shocked expression, in a blur Sakura moved, taking advantage of Matsuri's surprise and pressing a pressure point on the younger womans back. Matsuri crumpled into blissful sleep. After making sure she was alright Sakura began to carefully gather Matsuri's weapons, placing them in the girls pouches before sliging the younger woman over the front of the horses saddle and climbing up with a groan.

"Can we go now?" She asked looking around at the guards and a slightly grinning Hinata "I want to see my fiancee"

* * *

"Lord kazekage! Lord kazekage!" Gaara turned from the window where his eyes had been trained on the horizon for the last hour to view the guard who bowed down to one knee.

"Yes? Is the party from Kahona here?" He asked, wincing slightly at how eager he souded

"My lord, it's your apprentice..."

"Matsuri?" Gaara felt worry gnaw at him as he pulled on his gourd "What has happened?"

The nin quickened his stride to keep up with Gaara "She left the village to go train this morning, the Kahona party brought her in with them out cold. Hyuuga-Uzamaki-hime and Haruno-sama took her to the hospital immediatly, I was sent to find you and inform you of this"

"Good. Go" Gaara flicked his hands indicating the man should return to his duties and walked quickly down the street, nodding at those who greeted him.

"...that woman has killed Matsuri!", "No, I head Matsuri was bitten by a snake!", "I bet it's all that Kahona womans fault", "I hear that Matsuri challenged the pink haired one..."

Gaara frowned as he heard the rumours surround him from nurses as he walked into the foyer. _This can't be good_ Without even asking he followed Matsuri's chakra to one of the rooms.

* * *

"..I told you she's fine, the only reason we brought her here is because we do not know where she lives..." Sakura was beginning to sound annoyed and Gaara paused his hand on the door.

"Well, I!" Gaara winced at the sound of the hospitals head medic, and vulture nosed man who seemed to live forever "Think I value a medical opinion over that of a female ninja!"

"Allow me to introduce myself" Sakura said carefully seeing Gaara pushing the door open

The medic snorted "If you wish"

"I am Haruno Sakura, Apprentice to Tsunade 5th Hokage and head medic of Kahona main hospital"

Gaara had the pleasure of seeing his head medic gasping like a fish out of water "THE TSUNADE!" He finally managed to say "THE SLUG PRICESS?"

The Kazekage held up his hand getting the mans attention before he could repeat all of Tsunade's titles "Fonko-San, if I may take my fiancee and the Hokage's wife?"

Fonko gaped further, having not paid attention to the smaller woman who had walked in with the taller pink-haired Kunoichi "Hyuuga-hime!"

"Hyuuga-Uzamaki" Hinata corrected brushing some lint from her robes

"O, of course!" Fonko bowed even deeper.

Feeling a headache growing Gaara picked Matsuri up and faced the two Kunoichi and his head medic "I'll take Matsuri home, I'll meet you both at the Kazekage tower" Both women bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Sakura?" She turned and her eyes met his.

A warm smile spread across her face and her expression relazed from the scowl she had been wearing "Yes, Gaara?"

He smiled back feeling his headache easing at her expression "It is good to see you koi"

Sakura blushed at the open affection in Gaara's voice "And I you..." she made herself meet his eyes "I best go do battle with your fanclub eh?"

Gaara laughed and transported out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura stared and Hinata laughed.

When the Hokage's wife finally got her breath back she managed to speak "I didn't realise you could tell the future Sakura!"

"I was joking!" Sakura snapped glaring at the crowd gathered before the hospital doors "I didn't know Gaara -actually- had a fanclub!"

Hinata eyed the crowd with a more serious face now "Some of them are Kunoichi...and all of them are armed Sakura"

Now Sakura sighed deeply, "You best go along to the office...I might be a while".

Shaking her head the leader of the Hyuuga clan made her way serenely out of the hospital and towards the Kazekage tower. The crowd of (rabid (no not really)) fangirls parted to let her through before closing ranks. Sakura met their glares and grinned

_

* * *

_

"Hinata" Gaara greeted the woman, who whilst waiting had been served tea, Temari entered behind him carrying some more teacups.

"Tea brother?" Temari offered pouring herself a cup

Gaara looked around not spotting the woman he was looking for "Yes please...where is Sakura?"

Hinata smiled "She is..."

A kunai chose that moment to shatter the window, quivering in the ceiling amongst the shocked silence.

Hinata tried again after clearing her throat "She is fighting some challengers."

"Who?" Gaara asked yanking the Kunai from the ceiling with his sand

Temari had walked to the broken window "Oh my gods"

Shooting Hinata an unamused look Gaara strode across the room to join his sister. He gaped at the scene before him, almost every woman from the village was in the streets or on the rooftops. They all wore bright red cloths tied around their arms and were attacking Sakura with unrelenting force.

"What is this?"

"That would be your fanclub" Temari said dryly "I take it they've decided to challenge Sakura together"

They all winced as there was a chakra peak, and several dozen woman simply collapsed in the street. Gaara could now see Sakura's hair in the middle of several kunoichi fighting hand to hand. "This is not right" He said

His sister shook her head "You're right, this is not honourable combat"

Gaara threw up his hands.

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was struggling, her back against a wall she took a few seconds to catch her breath and wipe sweat soaked hair out of her face.

A fist appreached at speed and Sakura dodged it absentmindedly kicking the woman down the street as the other kunoichi tripped over one of the passed out bodies that littered the streets.

_I took out all the weaker ones with chakra overload _Sakura thought eyeing the dozens of women still left, grim faced, ninja trained women, many of which bore deadly looking weapons. More watched from the rooftops and Sakura suddenly wondered if they were going to try and kill her.

A kunai embedding itself into her shoulder pretty much answered her question and Sakura almost laughed as she slumped to the ground blocking a katana aimed at her head. _This is insane _The pain was increadible and Sakura realised too late the kunai wasn't a normal one, her chakra was draining at an alarming rate, leaving her limp on the ground.

"Why..." Sakura tried to ask

The katana, held by a woman with grim eyes sliced down in a deadly arc.

* * *

"What is going on here?"

Sakura blinked, in front of her was a familiar looking gourd with familiar looking red-hair. The katana had paused on his shoulder, held there by the Kazekage's sand armour.

"A...Lord Kazekage" The woman quickly snatched her katana back sheathing it at the same time. Then she, and everyone around dropped to one knee.

Gaara folded his arms "Answer me"

One woman had not fallen to her knee and folded her arms "We are challenging the woman who would be your wife, as is right with tradition - you are not meant to interfere Lord Kazekage." She scowled at Sakura.

With a snort Gaara shook his head and relied "Don't be stupid - Do you think I'm that niave?" shocked the woman stared. Gaara actually growled, his displeasure encompassing all who stood nearby "The challenges are to be One on ONE, no more than 5 a day with at least half an hours break between so that the woman may recover." The woman opened her mouth to argue but Gaara cut her off "Also, the laws of this village, which superceed any traditions say that ninja may not formally challenge another without a judge of my choosing and without my permission! Do you know how much damage my fiancee can do?" he snarled now "This village relies on you all being fit and well and able to go on missions, consider this before wasting yourselves."

"We were defeating her!" One kunoichi looked up and snapped back "She is not worthy!"

The temperature dropped as Gaara's jaw clenched in anger "There are 179 women here" Gaara spoke carefully, his voice betraying his anger "103 are unable to move, 87 of these are civilian women, 26 trained ninja" he stared around "76 of you are still standing, but I can sense that 30 are close to collapse or injured - leaving 46 of you still fighting my fiancee" The woman who had spoken gaped like a fish "I doubt you could do as well"

Unable to look at the women anymore Gaara turned his back on them to look at Sakura, his nose flared at the scent of her blood and his eyes narrowed at the kunai in her shoulder. They widened again as he looked at her chakra levels, they were draining away, only a flicker now remained resisting the pull from the blade.

Gaara snarled, and spun back eyes red.

**"Fools"**

All the women flinched, eyes wide as Shukaku's killer intent enveloped them **"Who is controlling this jitsu!" **Without waiting for an answer a stream of sand flew up to a roof. There was a scream as a woman was dragged down, a tentical of sand around her throat. Her eyes were wide showing the whites when she was brought before Gaara/Shukaku**.**

**"RELEASE THIS" **He snarled showing fangs and dropping the woman to the floor

"Kai! Kai!" The woman shouted frantically dropping the jitsu, just as Sakura's chakra dwindled to its last few drops

Gaara, viewing the world through Shukaku's eyes saw that his fiancee was alive and turned back to the woman. Sakura's chakra was surrounding an object the woman held "Relenquish that to me" Unable to do anything but obey the woman handed him a green jemstone.

**"You will all carry one of your fallen comerades home. You will report to the hospital if you are injured. You will all stay in your rooms until the day after tomorrow. If I even scent any of you in the street you will PAY - GO"**

Without watching to see if his orders were obeyed Gaara turned back to his fallen fiancee and cradling her began to walk to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

**"TEMARI" **Gaara's eyes were still red as they surveyed his sister.

Temari wiped some sweat from her brow and smiled "Hello Kuku, Gaara, Sakura is fine, I gave her some chakra and repaired her shoulder" taking a deep breath she leant against the wall "I didn't realise you'd be so concerned kuku-chan"

Shukaku eyed Temari **"Do not get pert with me, sister-of-my-host. Will she be alright?"**

Swallowing nervously and bowing slightly Temari answered "She just needs rest, at least a day in bed, she's awake now."

Nodding Shukaku walked into the hospital room.

* * *

"Greetings Shukaku" A weak sounding voice called out from the bed towards the demon.

Shukaku frowned **"Temari said you were well mate."**

Sakura laughed "I am fine...I'm just tired kuku...very tired, come sit by me?" she asked patting the bed beside her.

The demon sat down, his eyes gleaming in a cool darkness of the room **"This"** he indicated her bandaged shoulder and general state of well being in one motion **"displeases Gaara...as it does me" **He drummed his hand on the bedframe, earning a metallic clicking sound as he regarded his mate, a feral smile overtook his features **"I could rip them all apart if you so desire, create a bath of their blood to wash away your pain, make them rule the day they ever laid a finger on..."**

*slap*

Gaara's eyes flickered as he reached up to touch his cheek, feeling the heat from Sakura's slap there. "Shukaku" His head snapped around to his mate at the sound of his name, the anger radiating from her was tangable and real. Her glare he decided was the best thing.

_**kukuku our mate is truely beautiful when she is angry**_

___I hate to point this out Shukaku...but she -is- angry. _

___"_These are my fights, they are my challengers. At the end of the day they are your people, never offer their lives to me like that again."

Shukaku regarded the woman before him for a long time before nodding carefully to her, his eyes fading back to Gaara's natural colour.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura" Gaara reached forward and ran a thumb along her cheek, cupping her face as he did so. "You need rest, I would have you stay at my mansion if you wish"

Eyes closed Sakura simply nodded "I'm so tired koi" she explained yawning

With a smile Gaara leant forward and kissed the kunoichi on the forehead before sweeping her up in his arms and holding her close. "Then you shall sleep" he whispered as sand enveloped them, transporting the pair away from the hospital.

* * *

The nurse set to watch over Sakura carefully folded the curtain she had hidden behind back into its place as she considered what she had just seen.

_She hardly seems to be the evil temptress Giana is making her out to be _She thought as she made the bed up into its previously neat state. Quietly she pondered the actions of the kazekage towards this woman _He...truely seems to love her, even Shukaku regards her with affection._

With a shrug the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her with a click._  
_


	22. Chapter 22

I'm on limited internet access at the moment and really struggling to write this :P

* * *

Hushed voices nearby disturbed Sakura. With a frown she burrowed down into a surprisingly warm and comfortable bed.

"...don't care if they said I had to have a chaperone" Gaara's harsh whisper cut through Sakura's warm dream, with a silent groan she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Lord Kazekage..." The other voice was one that Sakura didn't recognise and she shifted looking at her surroundings. White curtains with red edges surrounded her, blocking the bed from the rest of the room. The bedding itself was plain white, almost too bright. _but damn this bed is comfortable _Sakura thought stretching, she winced and must have made a noise because Gaara spoke again. "Leave, now." he said in clipped tones.

The man must have bowed because Sakura heard the rustling of his clothes and a muttered "Lord" before the door closed softly.

Footsteps approached the bed and Sakura heard Gaara pause "Sakura? Are you awake?" he asked very quietly, trying not to disturb her if she was not.

"I am" Sakura fell back onto the soft pillows, feeling still very tired. The curtains parted and Gaara appreared dressed in a t-shirt and plain black pyjama bottoms, Sakura blinked and looked down at herself, she was wearing an oversized t-shirt. Sakura shot her fiancee a questioning look.

"Temari" he answered slipping back under the covers and pulling her gently over to lean on his chest. Though Gaara seemed calm his heart was racing.

Cool fingers spread over his chest feeling the heartbeat as well as hearing it "What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking up at him with green eyes seeing him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"The elders are angry at me...and you" he said quietly "For allowing their daughters into harms way, for not stating the rules sooner, for rescuing you, for allowing Shukaku control, for dissapearing, for allowing one of our allies to become injured, for taking the day off and refusing a chaperone." Sakura gaped at the seemingly unending list of wrongs, untill she could feel a different tremor in Gaara's chest. At her confused look Gaara burst out laughing "Oh Sakura" he said with a huge smile "They'll just have to live with it"

Sakura blushed "I thought your country came before me" she said looking down"You can't take a day off just because I got injured...stupid, I should have run away..."

The laughter stopped and Sakura felt her head tilted upwards allowing two teardrops to escape down her face. Gaara kissed them away choosing to ponder their salty taste later. "Sakura-koi..." he began, shaking his head he smiled at her again wrapping his arms around her "My country is not in danger. The paperwork was done this morning and before in preperation for your arrival - Your health, your welbeing, YOU are of the uttermost importance to me."

A quiet voice spoke "I failed already..." horrified Gaara felt more sobs shake Sakura's body, soaking into the front of his shirt.

"Sakura, you have not failed anything, those girls cheated, that match is void..." Still she cried and Gaara didn't know what to do. "Sakura" *lap* "please don't cry" *lap*, *lap*

Sakura blinked and Gaara paused realising what he was doing.

Slowly Sakura drew back "Were you...just...?" She asked

With a wince Gaara withdrew his tongue back into his mouth and looked away "Ah...sorry..."

A giggle escaped Sakura's lips, it sent a blush up Gaara's spine making his neck and ears red. Sakura couldn't see his face, but bet good money that his face was beet red also. Her lips twitched, the previous upset forgotten "That..." she laughed again "that'ssocute!"

"Eh!" Gaara turned to face his fiancee who was beaming at him before she wrapped her arms around him and brought him over for a deep kiss, when she licked his lips Gaara found his mouth opening and their tongues did battle till Sakura gently bit his. Both were breathless by the time the kiss ended and Sakura eyed him with an evil glint in her eye.

"What's that look?" He asked biting her pale neck gently and earning a soft moan.

Sakura gulped pulling his head back "Well..." She said "I, was just wondering what else you like to do with your tongue"

Gaara stared colour rising bright red on his cheeks

Blushing too Sakura managed to give him a wink "Guess we'll find out if we ever get married eh?"

* * *

"Please talk some sense in to him!" Temari raised her eyebrow from where she sat, behind the Kazekage's desk. As his second in command she was entitled to sit there when Gaara wasn't. She narrowed her eye's at the elder who was paceing the floor in front of her in short angry steps.

"If by 'him' you mean Gaara?" Temari asked, the man had simply burst into the office with that statement and she really didn't know what Gaara and Sakura could have done in the, she checked her watch, half hour since she left them.

The elder spun to face her and threw his hands up in the air "Of Course I mean the Kazekage!"

Temari leaned back trying to keep amusement from her face _what has that raccoon got upto now? _"I'm not sure I understand elder Youj" she said politely "Perhaps you should explain...quickly."

Lowering his arms the elder took a few deep breaths "he is currently, I suspect in BED with that, that..." He stopped short when a sebon needle went through part of his robe, hitting the door behind him with a dull thud.

"Take care when you speak of Sakura..." The eldest sand sibling's voice was low and serious "...she is my mentor, friend and almost sister - I hold her in high regard."

Youj swallowed "...ah...er...They should be chaperoned! And this business with the fight! My own, precious, innocent daughter..."

Mentally Temari replaced that with _cowardly, slutty hag of a daughter you mean.._. Temari held up her hand and the man trailed off "Gaara declines a chaperone, as they are to wed and this is not a woo-ing period, I do not see the problem, they -are- to marry, it's not as if Sakura is throwing herself at any single man of status she can find in the hopes of gaining a marriage... unlike some women I could mention" Seeing Youj flustered at the reference to his daughters infamous antics Temari decided to draw this 'appointment' to a close. "I have other apointments to keep, I am sure you kind find your way out as you found your way in." Her eyes rose, almost pinning the elder to the door before he scrabbled to leave, slamming the wooden surface behind him.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura was relieved to see her friend, Gaara had left earlier to attend some matter and Sakura was feeling small and lonely inside his huge mansion.

Hinata fluttered a fan about herself, creating a cool breeze "Hello Sakura! You're looking better" She looked down, biting her lip "I...am sorry, I should not have left you yesterday..."

Sakura clapped Hinata on the shoulder "Not your fight! What's that?" She spotted a thick, old looking book in the other womans hands.

"It's for you" The dark haired woman replied handing it over, but not quite letting it go "Sakura...I think you should know..."

The green eyed woman's attention however was grabbed by the writing on the front of the book "Is that blood?"


	23. Chapter 23

Mwahhaa, never doubt me!

Random update, sorry it took me so long – I moved to my parents, then I moved house again! Now I'm doing a teaching course with a lot of essay writing. I'll try and finish this at some point

* * *

Sakura stared at the book where Hinata had left it.

_This book it the ownership of my dowry _she shook her head slowly picking it up, the cover was made of plain stained linen, a seal and some writing covered the front. The seal was purely ornamental showing her family's ruler ship over a certain area or object, the writing simply said 'Haruno lands the hidden village of the sand'. The blood that had been used to write and draw that cover Sakura could only assume would be explained inside.

With a deep breath Sakura opened the first few pages.

* * *

Across the village several people stopped in the street staring unerringly towards the kazekage mansion. They stopped what they were doing and as one turned heading back to their homes. Gradually they convened on the road leading to their homes and one spoke "The book – it has been opened"

"Yes"

* * *

"Sakura?" Hinata had returned that afternoon to find the woman engrossed in the book she had left "Interesting reading?"

Sakura smiled wanly at the woman "it is for the first few generations, I'm afraid my grandfather and father weren't so honourable in regards to this place" She sighed and softly closed the book

"What do you mean?" Hinata put down a box of pastries she had picked up on her way and Sakura bit into one with a thankful look at her friend.

"The land was granted to my ancestor, who had a very strong water affinity, he found one of the wells that provide this village" Sakura sipped some water and carried on "He, and most of my other ancestors were very diligent, coming to the village once or twice a year to check on the land and the tenants who loved there." She fell into a gloomy silence and shredded the last pastry

"Until?" Hinata prompted

With a wince Sakura spoke again "My grandfather couldn't be bothered. He never came here after the first visit, he writes with mockery about the letters the peasant tenants sent him, he ignored them until they stopped writing." Sakura frowned angrily at this neglect of her grandfathers "just before he died they wrote to him again, begging his aid because the water pump, the thing that kept them in work and able to survive had broken, he didn't even tell my father" Sakura growled "And my father was almost worse, he never even visited the place, just ignored it! He never told me about it and fobbed it off as a piece of my dowry?"

"Sakura calm down!" Hinata stood and stopped her friend pacing, Sakura hadn't even felt herself rise and she collapsed down onto the sofa with a disgruntled sigh.

"Well, what are you going to do about this?" Hinata asked and Sakura stared at her a moment

"I ...don't know...if any people are still there they probably won't accept me" She looked down with a frown more thoughtful than angry "But without that well the village must have been shorter on water – would they have realised?"

"Maybe we should go visit the place?"

Sakura nodded "It's defiantly something I need to do, if just to make up for my father and grandfathers incompetence."

* * *

The next day drew bright and hot, the sunrise rays glinting through the bedroom window and waking Sakura with their soft caress.

She stretched noting how Gaara had not been to bed that night _he's working overtime so he can spend evenings with me _she shook her head and she changed into her ninja gear rather than a kimono. She was surprised to find both Gaara and Hinata downstairs drinking tea "Did I oversleep?" she asked glancing at the clock

"No Koi, I saw Hinata on my way home and brought her with me" Gaara stood and kissed her cheer, purring against it for a moment "I thought I'd stay up and not wake you" He noticed her outfit "Doing something dangerous?" he asked with a serious undertone

Sakura shook her head "Visiting my lands"

Gaara raised his eyebrow "Your dowry lands?"

"Hai" Sakura bit into a breakfast bun "Hinata is coming with me"

He nodded "I will see you this evening for the dinner" Sakura winced "if I have to go, you do too"

Sakura replied by sticking her tongue out at him and leaving with Hinata.

"He's so sweet with you!" Hinata exclaimed once they were out of earshot

Sakura blushed and tried to distract her friend on the walk to her lands.

* * *

"I think we were expected" Hinata said stopping suddenly in the middle of the road

"What do you...?" Sakura turned from looking at the sky and stopped talking as she saw the people sat in the middle of the road. The end of the road was stopped by an enclosure similar to the one on the Hyuuga compound but about a hundred people, ranging from young children to elders who sat on the ground or on chairs. The Haruno family crest adorned the gate, though as they drew closer Sakura could see they had been defaced with graffiti and swallowed her nervousness and anger. _They had a right to be angry with my family _she thought and stopped in front of the first row of ragged looking people.

No one moved or said a thing until Sakura brought out the book. Suddenly all attention was focused on her and she licked her lips nervously trying to remember the words she'd memorised the day before.

"People, I am Haruno Sakura" she said formally bowing "I come with grave news, my father has died leaving me heir to this place" no one moved or replied, but some frowned and an older man spat. That got Sakura's attention and she pinned him with a look as she spoke "My grandfather and father were not worthy of this place, they let you down, they ignored you and they are a shame to me" Everyone's attention was riveted "I have come today to begin to right those wrongs, I am to live in this village, I am to marry here, I will be here for you – should you accept me." Uncomfortable stirring now within the crowd as a younger man shot to his feet

"And what if we don't want you!" he yelled ignoring those who were trying to pull him down "What if we don't need you!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Then go in peace" she indicated the road, unusually clear at this time of day and the man stared at her for a moment before sitting down "Will someone show me around this place?" Sakura asked politely and an elder lurched to his feet "Please follow me, Haruno-hime"

The gates were thick and the inside of the compound cool as Sakura walked through them. People followed, returning to tasks that had been ignored or interrupted. The old man turned to her and she noted he was thin, and although and elder dressed in rags "I am known as Lockan" he said with a bow "I have been trying to run things here" Sakura nodded and he carried on "If you are serious about being a true mistress...that is good"

"I am serious" Sakura replied confused by the amount of people walking by with buckets of water "What's going on?"

"Work" Lockan shrugged and indicated she should follow

Sakura did and was dismayed at what Lockan showed her. The well her ancestor had discovered was still there, but the reservoir was cracked and peopled scurried to claim the water before it hit the hot dry earth. These people then carried the buckets through the compound to fill a smaller tank which was being continually emptied. The grounds were untended, causing them to be covered in sand and dust that set everyone coughing as they went and caking everyone in a layer of grime.

"We told your grandfather it was damaged" Lockan said sadly "and it got worse in the clay man attacks" Sakura could see where some bombs had hit the ground cracking the walls on the housing block and reservoir even more. "We can't keep up with water demand, and the contract cannot be negotiated without our lord...or lady, so we are constantly fined"

Sakura turned to find Hinata had been replaced by a scribe "The lady had to go" he said with a bow"

"Good, we need to repair this place" She turned back to Lockan "How much would the reservoir be to repair?"

"It would cost..." Lockan hesitated but under Sakura's stare chocked out the amount "30,000 yen"

Sakura nodded to herself "I have enough money to pay for the reservoir to be repaired" Sakura quickly thought of her savings "I had brought my money with me" she explained to the stunned looking Lockan "I meant to open an account at the local bank here before moving"

"I...you can only open an account with the kazekage's approval if you are not a resident" Lockan stammered apparently stunned by Sakura's quick response. She flashed him a smile "I don't think my fiancée will mind"

It took a few moments for it to sink in and Lockan gave off a startled yelp when he connected the dots "The KAZEKAGE...?"

"Yes" Sakura said quietly "Now, I have about 20,000 yen left after that - what can we do with it?"

After a heavy afternoon of talks with some of the other residents of the Drybed as the residents called it Sakura had spent most of her savings arranging to fix the reservoir, arrange an overflow pipe leading to the smaller reservoir and also fixing the housing.

"I suppose the last thing will be to rearrange the contract so we have some breathing space whilst this work is going on" Sakura had read the water contract, but still couldn't believe after the massive damage the water agent expected it to be fulfilled.

"He's walking down the road" Lockan said tiredly "he usually comes to berate us around this time"

"Oh does he now?" Sakura grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Let him come"

The water merchant Sakura noted from the window she had overlooking the road wore water silk clothes _very expensive _she tutted as he strode into the compound scattering a group of children _he acts like he owns the place _she shook her head and walked down the stairs to go speak with him.

"...underfilling again, that's another fine on top of your others – at this rate I won't need to pay you anything!" the man said with a hearty laugh and Lockan looked at Sakura who walked up behind him.

"Welcome Guest" Sakura said cheerfully

The bigger man swirled around "Who the sands are you?" he said looking down at her

Sakura bowed "Haruno, Sakura" She introduced herself "it appears there was no-one to great you on the gate, you are?"

The man stared at her a moment before puffing up his chest "I am water-merchant Sanko!" He grinned maliciously at her "If you're a Haruno you must be the owner of this place?"

Sakura inclined her head at him and he pulled out a list "These are the fines you owe me!" he said with glee and Sakura took the list and skimmed it "hmm...that is a sizeable amount" Sanko laughed a short bark, "I look forward to having the money by the end of the day"

"If they weren't invalid, you would have said money," Sakura said with a sweet smile and the man's suddenly perturbed look

"What do you mean Young lady?" Sanko drew himself angrily up "those claims are valid and you'd better not try to weasel out of them!"

A snap sounded as Sakura rolled out the scroll with the contract written on it, in blood. "here is the contract" Sakura said calmly noting Sanko's surprised expression "it says here that we are not responsible should the water levels fall due to massive damage" she pointed to the obviously damaged reservoir and housing "That I believe counts, also" she carried on before the man could speak "I will announce to you a suspension of this contract due to paragraph one, section 32, which of course you know, but in case you are not up to date 'Should the provider require essential maintenance they may suspend this contract until such work is completed to the satisfaction of all"

Sanko gaped like a fish for a moment before turning bright red "I won't pay you a yen!" he snapped "I'll cancel your contract!"

"Oh you want to cancel the contract" Sakura said with a wicked smile

"Too right I want to cancel it!" he roared and the contract disintegrated Sanko's mouth snapped shut and colour drained from his face

"Much obliged" Sakura said slapping her hands together to get rid of the dust "Do show Master Sanko out will you?" she asked two sturdy men who were only too happy to oblige. As soon as the gates were closed Sakura found almost all the compound workers grinning at her.

"I think we have rebuilding to do ne?" she asked them


	24. Chapter 24

Your patience is rewarded handsomely! (i hope) Oh man, i cried and giggled so much whilst writing this. I guessit's because I could imagine the bits at the end so vividley. Apologies for spelling sbut i'm really tired.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when Sakura noticed a shadow blocking her light. She looked up from the desk that had been rigged for her in the eloquent mansion set back from the rest of the compound.

"Temari!" Sakura exclaimed "I wasn't expecting you" she stood and caught some paper as it threatened to cascade.

"Evidently" Temari said dryly looking at the wall where a clock with a cracked glass front showed the time.

Sakura's eyes widened "I am...so...late"

"Not quite" Temari raced after her as Sakura jogged down the stairs towards the front gate "Left here!"

She swerved and shot her friend a confused look "But the mansion is that way"

"I know" Temari responded "But all our stuff is at the baths – we literally have 45 minutes before you get introduced to everyone as Gaara's fiancée" Sakura winced as Temari gave her a pointed look "you cannot be late"

* * *

Once in the baths Sakura had the quickest makeover she had experienced. The quick succession of cold and hot baths, the terse faced attendants watched over by (and already dressed) Temari and finally the drying and dressing passed in a whirl. Sakura got a moment to orientate herself as two women worked on her hair and makeup, delicately painting her lips and pinning her hair with jade ornaments.

Finally Sakura stood and held out her arms feeling cool silk sliding over her under kimono. She glanced down and was surprised to see dark red, Temari answered her questioning look. "Hinata asked me to fetch this one"

"Ah" Sakura replied as the assistants began to tie a delicately beaded obi around her waist "I thought this was one of the spares" reverently she fingered the lighter red blooms embroidered around the cloth.

"Stop that" Temari said with a smile "Anyone would think you're nervous"

"I am" Sakura replied trying not to bite her lip "I'm worried I'll screw up and look stupid..." to her surprise one of the assistants laughed

"I...I'm sorry my lady" she managed between giggles, "but have you looked in the mirror?"

Sakura frowned and turned to the floor length mirror sitting behind her and froze.

_That can't be me _she thought watching the woman there carefully

**_Because you know anyone else with pink hair, wearing a burgundy kimono? Nice touch with the amber under by the way_**

_It is nice _Sakura replied looking at herself critically, a very calm, serious looking woman stared back _where have you been inner? I missed you_

**_You didn't need me_** inner replied

Sakura's inner conversation was broken when Temari spoke "I don't think anyone can make you look stupid tonight...Gaara sent you this" She pulled out an ornate looking bronze fan and snapped it open showing plain red fabric and razor sharp edges.

"He knows me too well" Sakura said carefully taking the weapon and sheathing it lady-like in her obi.

"You'll need it later" Temari said cryptically but before Sakura could ask why one of the women spoke

"My lady" she pointed to the clock and Temari swore, "We need to walk quickly now."

* * *

"Lady Temari of the sand, Haruno Sakura of the leaf"

Sakura almost winced at the silence that descended at the announcement of hers and Temari's arrival but she set her face to a serene smile and floated down the stairs next to her friend.

Gaara wasn't present, but Kankuro came forward to meet them, giving his arm to both Temari and Sakura.

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance" he joked: the dark purple eyeliner he wore making his eyes seem almost black in the rooms lighting. His hair was fighting the brushing he had obviously given it returning to its natural spikes and he had abandoned the traditional robes for a suit. "You're not looking to bad yourself brother" Temari replied flicking him with the wrap she wore around her shoulders.

"...if you don't mind I'd like a few words with my daughter" They all turned to find Tsunade in her Hokage robes surrounded by elders of both villages. Shikamaru was also with them dressed in his anbu uniform Sakura turned to see Temari's reaction to his presence only to find the blonde ninja had disappeared.

"Daughter!" Tsunade exclaimed holding out her arms

"Mother" Sakura greeted calmly carefully welcoming the embrace.

"Gods why do we have to put up such a charade?" Tsunade whispered as they hugged

"I know, I'm sorry" Sakura smiled and stepped back "All worth it though ne?"

Tsunade grinned "Anything to get you laid finally"

"TSUNADE!"

* * *

Sakura had just been speaking with Kankuro and an old female elder when the herald asked them all to get to their seats for dinner. Gaara still hadn't appeared and Kankuro rolled his eyes, "I'll go find him, only that guy could be late for his own proposal dinner" with that said the puppet master disappeared in a swirl of string.

"Proposal dinner?" Sakura asked to the now empty air, the elder took her arm

"I take it no one has filled you in"

"Ah...no" Sakura replied looking down at the diminutive woman

She winked back "Don't worry, it's all fairly easy" was her cryptic reply as she was escorted from Sakura's arm to her seat with the other elders. Sakura was shown to a seat near to Hinata who was looking regal and calm as ever.

"You look nice Sakura" She said with a smile "Did you get everything sorted at the compound?"

Sakura smiled back at her calm friend and felt Hinata's presence soothe her own "Yes, I think we did..."

* * *

"Gaara!" Kankuro appeared in a flurry of strings crouched down in front of Gaara's desk. At his shout the sand daggers flying at him from the still seated Kazekage disintegrated and Kankuro shook the sand out of his hair and eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gaara stood up and eyed his brother with a worried expression "Is Sakura alright?" he couldn't think of another reason for his brother to have appeared like he had.

"Baka, of course she is - what time do you call this?"

Gaara glanced at his wall clock "I've got two hours yet"

Kankuro pinched his nose and sighed "Your clock evidently has stopped"

A tendril of sand plucked the clock from the wall and brought it to Gaara, who after a moment softly swore, "I can't be that late - you're ready and Temari isn't banging on my door"

"Temari went to help Sakura get ready and escort her to you proposal dinner - which started 15 minutes ago seriously!" Kankuro grabbed Gaara's formal robes and threw them at the shocked looking man "Get changed and I'll give your hair a going over before we GO"

* * *

Quite a few of the guests in the hall were shifting nervously and whispering to one another and Sakura flicked her fan open to hide her lips as another elder shot a look her way.

"What if he's changed his mind?" she whispered through clenched teeth. The thought that Gaara had decided he didn't want her anymore was strangely painful and it took a good deal of effort for Sakura not to nibble her lip and ruin her makeup.

Hinata didn't answer but squeezed her friends hand comfortingly, shooting Tsunade, who looked very serious, a worried glance.

A soft hiss of moving sand relieved the tension somewhat and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Gaara stalked into the hall, Kazekage robes swirling dramatically around his body. He bowed, seeking Sakura's eyes for a moment and filling her with warmth before he spoke. "I apologise for my lateness, affairs of state had to be attended to"

"His clock had stopped" Kankuro slid into the vacant seat beside Sakura and she grinned, not taking her eyes off the man now walking to the main seat in the hall. Kankuro noticed and shook himself mentally against the brief flash of hurt and jealousy he felt _One day, for someone to look at me like that _he gritted his teeth into a suitable smile as Tsunade stood when Gaara approached.

"Hag" Gaara greeted with a feral grin amid gasps at his behaviour from those nearby.

Tsunade flicked open her brilliant green fan and grinned back wickedly "This is how you speak to your future mother in law BRAT?"

They laughed and shook hands and the tension eased down a notch as Gaara took his place he glanced at the empty seat beside him, one that was reserved for the wife of the Kazekage, Temari usually took it, being his closest female adviser but his sister was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The herald slammed his staff into the floor, making several people jump and break off their conversations.

"The seat beside our Kazekage is bare, the Kazekage holds no comfort for himself, no understanding of one whose heart is true only to his" The herald stumbled a little before speaking the next part "The kazekage is lonely and like our walls holds the emptiness inside of him, for he knows duty comes before all" Gaara's face was stone _I've never heard this speech before_

**_It's the traditional proposal of marriage for the leader of the desert people, a formal request for your choice. _**Shukaku answered with a yawn that didn't fool Gaara, the creatures eyes were bright, eager

The herald was continuing reciting the words from memory "Today, today our Lord wishes to inform us that he has found one who holds his heart, one who is almost, or even equally beloved to him as the village he protects, the one his heart beats for." Now the herald turned to the tabled "Would those who know this describes them, please make their way to the middle of the floor"

Sakura stood, blushing furiously her chair slamming into the wall behind her. There was no way for her to make it around the tables so Sakura brought her hands together in complex signs and appeared in a swirl of blossoms in the centre of the floor.

The herald turned "Is this the woman you desire lord?"

Gaara's eyes flickered red as they met Sakura's "She is" He stood striding towards where Sakura stood alone.

**"She is the one I choose" **Shukaku glared around the room, turning Gaara's eyes red and causing several people to flinch. **"Do you fear me Kunoichi?" **He growled at Sakura stalking towards her fangs protruding and sand slithering towards her

Sakura cocked her head "I'm not afraid of you Kuku"

There were several gasps at the use of Shukaku's familiar name and the demon threw Gaara's head back and gave a howling laugh **"Oh I defiantly choose You Sakura-Koi, my choice is clear and I will protect you to the best of my ability - as if you were MY mate" **that provoked an even greater gasp.

Gaara shook his head, the red fading "Damn creature just had to get his word in edgewise" Sakura laughed and Gaara stopped a few paces from her "Sakura...you know what being my wife will entail, leaving all your friends, family, home for someone who will never pay you the attention you deserve, this, my village" he waved his hand around "this is what I'm sworn to protect" They were words Sakura had heard before, but right now, the earnest expression in his eyes, the pleading for her to accept him in front of his village brought tears to her eyes. The next words he spoke brought them. "Haruno Sakura, I love you" his eyes kept hers as he lowered himself to his knees, robe spread across the sandstone floor like a splash of blood "Please accept me" He finally whispered bowing his head.

The room was deadly silent and Sakura bit her lip to stop it trembling, unable to do anything about the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

* * *

Gaara knelt with his head down staring at the floor in the silence that had followed his request; he could smell Sakura's tears strong and clear as if he were shedding them. Others were muted in the background but hers were the strongest, and the ones he worried about.

A sound, the slither of silk on silk caught his attention and he looked up as Sakura spoke "Gaara" she had her fan held out to him, hand trembling slightly as she spoke "I accept"

The smile that Gaara felt starting in his throat fought its way to his mouth as he took Sakura's fan and hand. The fan he tucked into his sash and the hand he used to pull Sakura to him, embracing her briefly, magically avoiding all her hair pins as he tucked her beneath his chin before releasing her and turning her to face the tables.

"I take it you all approve" He said dryly

The guests surged to their feet shouting and cheering as one, when the noise had died down a little Gaara led Sakura up towards the dais and seated her beside him before sitting himself. Sharing smiles with his betrothed he smiled widely at those around him "Let's eat!"

* * *

Temari sniffled from where she sat high in the rafters on a little known balcony filming the scene beneath her. With a sad smile as Sakura took her usual seat she turned the camera off and leant back on the panelled wood.

"Why are you hiding from me Liefje?" A soft voice spoke and Temari stiffened slightly.

"Shouldn't you be guarding Tsunade or Hinata?" She asked Shikamaru as he appeared out of the shadows.

He sat opposite her looking at the scene below "I swapped with Chooji to come find you"

The blonde woman bit her lip "I'm surprised you could be bothered" she said harshly almost immediately wishing she hadn't spoken "Forget I said that, it doesn't matter." Temari didn't look at him, instead looking down at the celebration below so Shikamaru wouldn't see her tears.

"Liefde" he reached a hand out to her cheek but dropped it down when she flinched away "That last fight we had...I...I said things that were unfair, untrue"

"You had me convinced" Temari remembered the argument; the memory of it had her convinced they were finished and the tears broke from her eyes leaving thin lines down her face. They were reflected in the lights from below as she tried not to let them fall.

"Temari..." Shikamaru moved to her side "I didn't mean any of it"

"What you didn't mean that I was too troublesome to love, that you couldn't be bothered to come out here and how unfair it was to you that I could never come to the leaf?" Now angry Temari turned to face him "Do you know how much that hurt? How dare you think that I should choose love over duty! You know I can't! I'm the Kazekage's sister!"

Shikamaru grabbed her finger where she was jabbing it in the air, his face pained at the memory "Temari I'm SORRY" he pulled her to him "I was just angry and frustrated because I couldn't see you as often as I wanted to and I'm SORRY for everything I said, I would take it all back, I will take it all back - even if you won't forgive me, even if you pitch me over the balcony"

Temari looked up at him puzzled and defiant "Why would I pitch you over the..." She didn't finish the sentence as Shikamaru leant down and kissed her softly on the lips; he leant back quickly trying to read her reaction.

"I won't pitch you over the balcony" Temari said quietly "...this time."


	25. Chapter 25

Really should update more!

* * *

"Green for the leaf, red for the sand? Or do you think it should be yellow or orange? Sakura? SAKURA?" Tsunade's voice broke Sakura out of the contemplative stare she had been maintaining out of the window and she blushed

"Sorry Tsunade…what did you say?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead before looking at the array of paper before her "If I'd known your wedding would cause so much paperwork I'd have made you do a mission to the Ice."

That got Sakura's attention and the smaller woman made her way over to her mentor "anyone would think you'll miss me" She said with a teasing smile plucking out some coloured sheets and placing them together. Tsunade didn't answer so Sakura carried on speaking "Red is Gaara's favourite colour and red and green is an auspicious combination eh?" she finally plucked two cards together looking up at Tsunade with a smile. Her smile faded as she realised her adopted mother was crying. "Tsunade!" she exclaimed taking the woman's hand "Please don't cry…it's not that bad a colour combination…"

That got a laugh from the former Hokage and she shook her head "I'm just…I remember you and Naruto being so young and now…" she sniffed

"Now..." Sakura broke in "Now I'm just young at heart eh?"

Tsunade laughed again "Red and Green are good colours; we can get the embroidery on your wedding kimono done in those colours"

Sakura plucked her lips thoughtfully "What about a green under kimono with white over kimono and a red obi?"

"Why have red on you at all?" Hinata's soft voice came from the doorway and Sakura ushered her in "Green under kimono, white over kimono and a green obi, then Gaara can wear his red robes and the union of the two villages will be apparent without the possibility of someone thinking there's too little red or green in Sakura's outfit"

Tsunade clapped happily "that does sound much better – what do you think Sakura?"

"I think…" Sakura smiled "I think you two are way too excited about a wedding that is not going to happen for another five months"

"Speaking of which" Hinata pulled a scroll from her robes "I managed to copy a scroll of the marriage customs of the sand so you can be prepared" she lifted the scroll out of Sakura's reach "however, as we're leaving tomorrow, I figured you'd want to check on the building work at the compound?"

With a dramatic sigh Sakura hauled herself up and with a wave to Tsunade followed Hinata out of the building "That you for saving me from that" she whispered as soon as they were safely away from the Kage's guest house "Tsunade is way too excited"

Hinata smiled "Please. This was nothing compared to mine and Naruto's wedding!"

Sakura shuddered remembering Tsunade's excitement "I remember all too vividly!"

* * *

The compound was already looking better than when Sakura had first laid eyes on it. The gate front had been cleaned of all graffiti and her family seal glistened with fresh paint. The inside was swept clean and children ran about playing a game of catch. Most of the adults laboured on the rebuilding of the accommodation with some specialist builders amongst them. Sakura had managed to acquire some more builders to work on the reservoir and she smiled as a flash of chakra filled her vision: these builders were quite special.

She waved as she passed the accommodation block happy that some of the people could overcome their mistrust to wave back. Others shot her a quick look: they would take longer to come around _at least there's no hate._

"Greetings master Ren" Sakura said to a man wearing a dust mask. It seemed a permanent feature of his and she had never seen him out of the mask, its form obscured all of his lower face aside from his twinkling orange eyes. He reminded Sakura of Kakashi very much, which was why she'd hired his team.

"Hello mistress! The work is progressing well" he pointed to what remained of the damaged reservoir "We have reached solid foundations and can begin to rebuild"

"That's great news" Sakura eyes the sturdy looking foundations "The last time those foundations saw light was when my ancestors laid them" she said with a smile "It's good that they are strong"

Ren's eyes smiled at her "Like the Haruno family yes?" he laughed at her embarrassment "It takes strength to be the wife of a Kazekage, especially this one"

"It takes some kind of strength to do anything" Sakura countered "I leave tomorrow; will everything be well in my absence?"

The man nodded looking towards the accommodation block "We are rebuilding the accommodation better…more personal space and comforts as you requested, why do we not restore the main house?" he pointed to the dilapidated ruin that had functioned as Sakura's office whilst she'd been on site "I did not ask before…too new" Ren explained his sudden curiosity.

"How can I rebuild a house I won't live in when people need a home?"

"You will not restore at all? Is fine house under the miscare"

Sakura turned to look at the house "Great people once lived and worked in that house. When the compound is once again earning money the proceeds will go towards the people who live here and some towards restoring the house…why is the house so important?"

Ren flushed looking at the ground "…ancestors…built" he muttered

Nodding with understanding Sakura patted his arm "Time will tell."

Rubbing his head Ren looked up at the sky "Work will progress well, all will be done before your wedding, all is paid up front, honestly. I appreciate that"

"Sakuuuuraaa!" Temari's voice rang out across the compound

"Look after this place for me Ren" Sakura said over her shoulder as she raced over to meet her friend.

* * *

"Hey Tem" Sakura hooked arms with her future sister in law "What can I do for you?"

Temari smiled "You know, I am so not used to the fact you'll be my sister in a few months"

"Seems like forever away"

"True, but at least I can look forward to finally getting my own place…"

"Your own place?" Sakura stopped suddenly causing Temari to stop "Why?"

The blond woman laughed "Please, do you seriously want your husband's sister to hear you loudly making babies in the middle of the night?" Sakura flushed bright red from her toes to her hair and Temari laughed again pulling her along with her "I think Kankuro already found somewhere else to live…you know it's hard on him"

Sakura winced at the reminder of Kankuro's growing coldness "I never wanted to hurt his feelings" she said quietly as Temari led her down an alleyway into some cool shade

"Do you think you'd get out of a beating if I thought you had?" Temari said seriously "I love my brothers and wouldn't like anyone to mess them around"

"Tem!"

"Ach, I know you didn't, he just wasn't honest with himself" Temari started up some stairs and when she reached a door deftly flicked the door open. "What do you think?"

The walls of the apartments were a very pale lilac with the one opposite the windows painted with dark purple bamboo leaves. The light wooden floor had a homely rag rug in the centre made from pale fabrics with some light sofas resting upon it.

"This living room is so you!" Sakura exclaimed twirling around in the middle and taking in the other features in the room "Photographs!"

"I stole your photo wall idea there" Temari laughed straightening a couple of frames on the almost bare wall. A couple of Sakura and herself, Gaara and Kankuro and some of her and Shikamaru. "The bedroom isn't finished yet, just a plain room with a bedroll" Temari flopped down onto one of the comfortable sofas

"You've been planning this for a while" Sakura said suspiciously sitting next to Temari

"Mayyybe" Temari said evasively

Sakura pinned her with a look "Why?"

"Because I wanted to be able to get away from it all and living with my brothers was sometimes like living at work" she stroked the arm of the sofa "this flat has always been my retreat, even when I was very young and now I can be old in it"

Sakura smiled "I look forward to visiting you here"

Temari gave her a sly grin "What? When not sexing up my brother?"

With a shriek Sakura hit her with a cushion.

* * *

"Sakura! Come on!"

Sakura pulled away from Gaara's lips and rolled her eyes at him in mutual irritation "I guess I should get going"

Gaara pulled her to him; planting another long kiss on her lips before releasing her "You know I can't kiss you in public now"

"Poor you" Sakura said with a pout "How you must SUFFER for my reputation" With a laugh Gaara stole her bag and held it above his head "Gaara! Give me that back!"

"Nope"

"Gaa-ra!" Sakura gave him a dangerous look "That bag has my wedding planning stuff in it – do not make me get your future mother-in-law up here"

"EEK" Gaara replied "Not the hag!" he handed her the purse and pulled her in for another kiss

"SAKURA! STOP SNOGGING MY BROTHER AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"Best go" Sakura said with a laugh, "Come on"

With a sigh Gaara escorted his fiancée down the stairs and out to the yard where their escort awaited. He narrowed his eyes at the ten anbu who were forming the protection for the journey home; Tsunade and Hinata were sat in the shade talking to Kankuro and Temari as they waited.

"There they are" Temari said breaking off the conversation and waving the two over "remember to behave you two on the way out"

"Yes mother" Gaara and Sakura said simultaneously and shared a smile

"Whatever" Temari rolled her eyes "let's go"

The procession to the gateway caused a lot of staring and whispering but Sakura only focused on the man in red walking beside her. The one, who, by tradition she could not touch in public _protecting my chastity how dramatic _

A simple touch of the fingertips was all that was allowed under the gazes of the crowd sent to see them off, some elders rumbled unhappily at this until Gaara shot them a dark look. "I'll see you soon Sakura-koi"

"And you…" Sakura said with a smile "For our wedding"

That made Gaara smile "Take care of her for me hag!" he called to Tsunade who rolled her eyes "Take care of yourself brat" she replied

He watched the group until the dust from their passing had faded into the horizon _I'll next see her for our wedding _he smiled at the thought

_**Your wedding **_Shukaku said with a feral grin _**I cannot wait **_

_Why do I get the feeling there's an undertone to what you're saying demon? Why are you looking forward to the wedding…aside from the fact you love her too?_

_**Gaara – I am so not going to be unhappy, free porn!**_

Gaara's eyes widened _** WHAT?**_


	26. Chapter 26

I know, I'm a mean horrible person! I'm also still a mean horrible person as this is quite a short update...I just wanted to get some bits straight before heading onto more weddingy stuff :) Life...is a struggle atm,but you live and go on.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Sakura muttered to herself as she managed to cram one more stuffed toy into an already overburdened box.

"What is?" Ino dumped a box of pans with a clash on top of a steadily growing pile of stuff that had gathered in Sakura's now empty living room. She winced and flicked her hair over her shoulder before repeating her question "What's ridiculous?"

Sakura gestured to the empty room and the boxes "how this room is so empty, yet full of stuff!"

Ino snorted "Forehead girl...you are going to have as much stuff as you want when you get to the sand"

"You know, you sounded just like a pig then" Sakura smirked at her friend before hurrying on "and I'm not expecting Gaara to buy me loads of stuff!"

Ino rolled her eyes "like he will be able to resist you batting your eyes at him"

In response Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino was saved from her reply by a hammering at the door "That'll be the aid people" she said opening the door "Shikamaru?"

"Shika!" Ino exclaimed in greeting "What are you doing here?"

Before the lazy man could respond a group of younger ninja hurtled down the corridor closely followed by a laughing TenTen. "Atteeeeention!" She yelled as she noticed the door was open. Immediately the students sprung to attention halting against the wall and saluting Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. "Heya" TenTen said with a beam "We're here to pick up stuff for the needy aren't we guys?"

"Hai!" the seven called out in unison.

Sakura laughed "The big pile of boxes in the living room are all yours, all labelled okay? Don't take anything not in a box or without a label"

"Hai Sakura-hime!" they shouted as they raced past her.

Sakura winced and yelled after them "I'm not –hime yet!" she turned back to the others "how do you keep them under control Ten?"

TenTen grinned, "Fear mostly" she winced as a crash came from the living room "I best go keep an eye on them" She slipped past Sakura leaving Ino and Shikamaru on the threshold.

With a flip of her hair Ino eyed up her friends "Did you come for something in particular Shika? Or just to lavish in our company?" With a sharp look at the taller nin she let out a frustrated sigh "Temari again?"

Shikamaru shot Ino a dark look "Leave her alone Ino." Seeing the blond woman subside he turned to Sakura "I was actually wondering what colour the bridesmaids are going to be wearing if you're going to be in green"

Raising an eyebrow Sakura answered "I was thinking autumn colours as they'll match both Temari and Ino well...However much the pig disagrees"

Ino muttered something about taste but before she could say anything to Shikamaru he had waved his thanks and disappeared. With a growl Ino stalked back into the apartment and with a puzzled look Sakura followed her friend into what used to be her bedroom. Ino was watching Shikamaru walk down the street from the window and Sakura closed the door against the banging and crashing coming from the living room.

"Okay. What is up?"

"Nothing" Ino replied not looking back.

"Well, if it's nothing you won't mind me talking about it" Sakura moved opposite Ino and leant against the window frame "You appear to be annoyed or frustrated with either Shika or Temari or perhaps both, and you act crabby whenever she's mentioned so I'd hazard a guess you're jealous of something. Could it be you're finally admitting the true love you feel for one Shikamaru?"

Ino snorted loudly "Hardly. He's...my best friend, or at least I thought he was." She looked away at the corner Shikamaru had just walked around as if willing him to come back.

Sakura frowned "he's still your friend Ino, or is it you don't like Temari? She's really nice..."

"That's just it!" Ino scowled and punched the window frame "Temari is –so- nice, she's –so- wonderful and supportive of her brother and –such- a good friend. Why don't you all just move to the sand to be with her forever? Oh wait, you all are." The last part was said without the venom of the rest and tears slid down Ino's cheeks as she turned away.

Biting back a harsh reply at her friends tears Sakura enveloped her in a hug. "Ino...you're mine and Shikamaru's best friend. We're not always going to live near one another but you'll always be my friend...well, unless you suddenly start chasing Gaara."

Ino shuddered "I think you can keep that one" she shooed Sakura away "All yours!"

"Do you feel better now?" Sakura asked cautiously and was rewarded with a genuine smile. "Good, now let's go move me into Tsunade's house".

* * *

"Kazekage-sensei?"

Gaara looked up as Matsuri put her head around his office door "Yes? Come in Matsuri, how are you?" He indicated she should sit

"I'm fine" she mumbled leafing through the papers in her hand uncomfortably "your fiancée did a good job patching me up"

Unknowingly Gaara smiled at the mention of Sakura and Matsuri repressed another sigh "I never thought I'd lose you as my teacher"

Gaara blinked "Pardon?"

Matsuri slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed bright red "I didn't mean to say that out loud!" she finally stammered out

With a laugh Gaara put his pen down and gave his student his full attention "Matsuri, just because I'm marrying does not mean I will no longer be your teacher."

"but...you won't have any time anymore" Matsuri inwardly cursed her mouth but didn't take back her comment and Gaara's smile widened.

"I was hoping you'd take a liking to Sakura Matsuri, I –was- considering asking her if she would like to share my teaching duties with me. You've always hated hurting people and Sakura could teach you to heal them instead"

Matsuri stared at Gaara open mouthed as she processed what he had just said _he is going to ask the second best medic-nin in the WORLD if she would train me with him?_

Seeing the strangled hopeful look on her face Gaara put up a warning finger to stem her thoughts "I said I'd ask her, bear in mind she'll be really busy for the next few months and you didn't exactly make a good impression the first time you met..." Matsuri blushed again as he continued "however, this does not mean you will get out of our twice weekly basic practice!" The younger woman groaned and slumped dramatically in her chair "Did you have anything else to say to me?" Gaara asked eyeing the papers in her hand.

"Oh! The last seven missions have returned, all successful...Kankuro-sama has returned but will be delayed in reporting due to having to report first to the hospit...Sensei?"

Gaara was gone.

* * *

"What happened?" Gaara's gravelly voice made Kankuro jump and his puppets rattle from the corner where they were resting.

"It's nothing" Kankuro muttered finishing wrapping a bandage around his arm and tying it neatly before replacing his gloves and standing.

Gaara frowned at the stains already seeping through the clean bandage "Why aren't the nurses or doctors seeing to you?" There were none in or near the room

"I said it's nothing!" Kankuro snapped, then as if ashamed at his outburst went to his puppets and began tying them back in place over his back "I was just coming to see you" he said in a calmer voice

"Your mission report can wait" Gaara said concerned

Kankuro turned to face him, his eyes hard "Sooner I report sooner I can go on another mission"

Now Gaara scowled "You are not going on a mission in that state" seeing Kankuro's stubborn face his scowl grew even deeper "I will ban you from the tower"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara's sand gourd collapsed and for a moment the only sound was sand falling in a cascade to the floor as the two men regarded each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"I would dare" Gaara said calmly his eyes boring into his brothers "I can smell the fresh blood from here Kankuro"

"You just want to torture me" Kankuro stated not turning away but folding his arms.

The sand now coating the floor stirred and Gaara sent it a sharp glance before looking back to his brother "I never realised staying in your birth village was such a hardship for you...or perhaps it's just next week you are particularly referring to."

Now Kankuro couldn't meet his brother's stare "I don't know what you are talking about"

"I'm talking about my wedding Kankuro" he ignored the slight flinch Kankuro had when he said the word wedding and his voice softened "Kankuro...it will be one of the happiest days of my life, I...want you to be there. I wanted..."

Eyes closed Kankuro interrupted him "Please don't ask me that, just...don't"

Gaara nodded "I'll ask Naruto"

Kankuro nodded; then turned to look out at the clear blue sky "Gaara...I AM happy for you."

Gripping his brothers shoulder Gaara followed his gaze "I know, it means a lot to hear you say it though... I'd like you to be there, I want everyone I care about there."

Without speaking Kankuro placed his hand over his brothers and nodded slightly. A moment passed before the brothers separated "I best go find a nurse" Kankuro said slightly huskily

"I'll see you later...dinner at mine? Tem's not cooking"

With a weak chuckle Kankuro nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

Ring, ring!

Ring, ring!

"Hello?" Temari's groggy voice echoed around her sparsely furnished bedroom as she struggled to untangle herself from the sheets and answer the phone "Shikamaru? Strange time to be calling... oh?" She looked at her watch and quietly swore "Actually, thank you for waking me, I'd have been beyond late in half an hour, I forgot I put up curtains...so it's actually full daylight outside, hmm?" She frowned at the phone "You want Kankuro's phone number?" She shook her head "I really don't have time to quiz you on why" she read off her brothers number from memory "Listen, I have to go...I'll see you next week? Oh? Early?" A smile lit up the blond woman's face "I look forward to it, love you bye!" With one last puzzled look at her phone Temari checked the time again and swearing slightly louder ran to get ready.


End file.
